A James and Lily tale
by Weasley02
Summary: My general idea of how James and Lily got together and what their life was like at Hogwarts from the end of their sixth year and beyond
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys I'm new here and this is my first fanfic, not sure how regular my chapters will be but I hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was summer time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, precisely three weeks until that warm holiday that most students welcome with open arms.

Stepping delicately along the shadowed corridor floor walked a sixth year Gryffindor prefect, Lily Evans. With her books clutched to her chest and her bag slung over her shoulder, the redheaded girl reached the final staircase that climbed up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Gillyweed" Lily said to the Fat Lady who was sat eating grapes in the portrait.

As the door opened revealing all that were in the common room Lily caught sight of four boys indulged in a game of exploding snap, and she found herself grinning as she saw a black haired boy with glasses get his eyebrows almost singed off.

James and Lily had become friends since halfway through sixth year. They had both matured slightly and considering that Lily's friends are related to James, as Alice is James' distant cousin as is Marlene and Mary isn't as she is muggleborn like Lily, with this war going on it was stupid to keep silly childhood grudges. And so the close friends ship was born between the girls, Lily, Alice, Marlene and Mary, and the Marauders; James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, and Frank Longbottom of whom Alice is currently dating.

Lily wandered over to the other side of the common room to her usual spot and sat comftably with her knees to her chest on the windowsill overseeing the grounds and pulled out a book, one of her favourite muggle stories, Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. She continued to read lost in the world of Shakespeare until there was only her and on other person left...James Potter.

* * *

Once she had finished the book she had tears in her eyes a James wondered over.

"What's wrong Lil's" he said touching her arm, Lily felt her arm warm and her heart flutter slightly.

"Oh umm nothing, just a sad book" she said with a slight smile.

James chuckled, "what's it about?"

"Read it and find out" she said challenging him.

"Fine" he said without and second thought to it.

Lily laughed "James potter, reading? I must be dreaming"

"Hey!" he said pretending to be offended "I read"

"Yeah, yeah…" Lily said unconvinced

"What!? I do, My Dad has a library at home, bigger than the schools" he grinned, "I pick up a book from time to time."

"Oh ok" said Lily a little surprised "knock yourself out" she smiled handing him the book and standing up.

"Where are you going?" James asked curiously

"Bed, it's already after curfew, and I need to make a start on that transfiguration essay tomorrow so I have to be awake" she shuddered.

"Ahh transfiguration" he smiled "You're only down fall" he teased.

She rolled her eyes "hahaha" she said sarcastically, while he grinned cheekily

"So who won your game of exploding snap?"

James raised an eyebrow "watching were you Lil's?"

"Well it was hard to ignore the noise that you four were making… well that was until I got engrossed in my book" she smiled

"Ahh well" he nodded. "It was Remus who won, Sirius and Peter suck and well Remus pulled a trick last minute" he sighed.

Lily chuckled "what a shame" she said sarcastically.

"So what were you reading anyway?" James asked

"A book" she said

"Well done, real witty"

"Thanks" she grinned

"I think you've been hanging around with Sirius for too long"

"Maybe" she grinned and this time James rolled his eyes.

"So is it quidditch practice tomorrow?" she asked. James nodded

"You coming to watch?" he asked curiously

"Merlin no, far far far! Too early in the morning for the likes of Lily Evans on a Saturday morning" She exclaimed.

"You're an odd one Lil's you know that?" he said chuckling.

She nodded "Yeah, I've been told."

"Good" he chuckled. "Are you going to bed yet? Or do you want a game of exploding snap?"

"Only if we make it quick" she smiled. He grinned and pulled the pack of cards out of his pocket and sat down by the table, gesturing Lily to sit opposite him.

After a two hour competitive game of exploding snap did they notice how late it was.

"We've been at this for two hours!" Lily said jumping up

"5 hours till practice" he groaned "… I'm of to bed Lil's"

She chuckled "You'd be a fool if you didn't"

And with that they both went up their own staircases to their own dorms.

* * *

The next morning was a bright and sunny one, to Lily's annoyance as she woke at 7:30 am with the blinding sunlight roaring through the girl's dormitory window.

"Stupid sun" she growled stuffing her head in her pillow.

After lying in bed for ten minutes and failing at trying to go back to sleep she got up and got dressed into a dark pair of jeans and a green top with matched her eyes. She also wore a black cardigan and black dolly shoes.

She looked over at the sleeping girls and groaned with jealously, Lily was not one for early morning starts. As she made her way downstairs to the common room, she pushed her hair up into a pony tail, and then made her way to the armchair by the fire, of which she would do her transfiguration homework.

Once sat comfortably, she got to work on her essay, explaining vanishment which is 'the art of causing things to vanish; to make things go into non-being', which McGonagall had set as it may come up in their practice exams, ready for NEWTS next year.

After an hour working hard on it she had finally finished and she closed her books and placed her equipment in a pile and leant back in the armchair and sighed with relief,

"Finally" she muttered to herself.

Just then there was a creaking sound of the portrait door swinging open which revealed the Gryffindor quidditch team after their Saturday morning practice. Lily looked up and watched them come in.

"Lily-flower!" roared Sirius. While Lily rolled her eyes he rushed over pulling Lily up into a hug.

"Eww" Lily squealed "You stink!"

Sirius chuckled lightly "that's quidditch for you"

"Do I not get a hug to Lil's?" chuckled James

"NO WAY! You both stink go shower!"

"Well that's a bit rude" said James

"No in the tiniest bit in comparison o how much you smell!"

"Fine" grumbled Sirius "But as soon as we've showered, your coming to breakfast with us"

"Do I have to?" she said teasingly

"Yes, yes you do" chuckled Sirius

"Fine then" she said grinning at the two boys

After the boys departed and made their way to the shower Lily wondered her way over to the window sill where she had sat the previous night and stared out of the window. She watched four figures scuttle across the grass to the lake, she tried to ignore them but how could she when one of them was her former best friend.

She watched Severus Snape move with three of his 'friends', Bellatrix, Avery and Lucius, across the grounds in deep conversation as though they were planning something.

'What are they up too?' Lily thought, but that was as deep as she got into thinking as she was soon attacked into a bear hug.

"Sirius get off!" she chuckled

"But I've showered now Lily-flower" he grinned

" Doesn't mean you can attack me, anyway where's James"

"James hey?" he said sarcastically raising his eyebrows, will Lily rolled her eyes. "He's just having his shower, I tackled him so I could have the first one" he grinned proud of himself.

"Congratulations Sirius" Lily laughed

"Thanks Lily-flower"

* * *

**_So what did you guys think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So chapter 2 is up! Please review and tell me what you think!?_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Lily raised her head as she heard footsteps coming towards them and saw James walking over to her and Sirius.

"Alright you two?" James asked with a smile.

"Defiantly" replied Lily "Now that you two don't smell of sweat and mud" she teased.

"That is the cost of quidditch dear Lily-flower" chuckled Sirius.

"Yeah well you two need to learn to stay clear of me after training until after you have showered" she told them firmly.

"What's the fun in that? We won't get to see you pull faces at our stench" Teased Sirius

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Black"

"Ohhh!, she used your surname!, It means you're in trouble now" teased James

"Shut up Potter" growled Lily

"Hahaha! She used your surname too" Grinned Sirius

"Yeah but she said it to you first" argued James

"Like that makes a difference?" defended Sirius

"Remind me, why am I friends with you two?"

"Ahh well Lily-flower, we are both incredibly good looking boys, me more so than him" grinned Sirius "and we just have an amazing personality and pure skill for trouble making… oh and we're pretty smart too…" rambled Sirius.

"I'm way hotter than you!" said James elbowing Sirius playfully

"You wish Prongs" he declined

"I am"

"Nope"

"Pad's, you know I am"

"not possible Prongs"

James and Sirius continued like this until Lily had enough, "breakfast?"

"Yeah! I'm starving" Said James

"Me more so than you!" said Sirius getting up and walking over to the portrait hole.

"Not humanly possible Pad's"

"Who ever said I was fully human?" said Sirius looking James in the eye and they both burst out laughing.

"You know, anyone would think that you two are drunken idiots" Said Lily.

"Yeah but you love us for it" smiled James

"Yeah I suppose I do" laughed Lily

* * *

When they reached the great hall they headed to the Gryffindor table where they found Remus and Peter who greeted them as they sat down.

"How was quidditch practice ?" asked Peter

"Good, I think we can win against slytherin next week" grinned James.

"You think?, you know so!" cheered Sirius loudly enough so that heads began to turn they're way.

Lily rolled her eyes "Sirius there's no need to be so loud" she said looking at him "But he's right you know" Lily said directing it to James.

"Thanks Lil's, glad you have confidence in us"

"I have confidence in Gryffindor" she smiled and reached for the waffles.

* * *

After them all finishing their breakfast and reaching the common room, Lily tried to persuade the boys (manly Sirius and James) into revising for their practice exams next week.

"Fine" said James exasperated "BUT only for an hour"

"AN HOUR!?...Prongs" Sirius sighed.

Lily chuckled and pulled out her wand

"Woah! Don't jinx us!?" They cried

"Accio" she muttered and summoned her revision stuff

"Ohhh" said Peter, whilst she rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder and pocketed her wand.

The others soon followed suit and summoned they're revision stuff.

"James?" Lily asked "What was the spell that conjures the flock of birds"

"Avis" he said simply.

"Thanks" she smiled and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment whilst James just smiled to himself.

* * *

After 20 minutes Lily picked up her text book and began reading about animagi. Lily who was not the best at transfiguration was spending most of her time revising for it.

"Lil's are you still on transfiguration?!" James asked "what about the other subjects?"

"I know…Its just I really don't get transfiguration and I get the others so I don't need to spend as much time on it" She rushed.

"What don't you get?" Said Sirius looking at her curiously soon followed by James, Remus and Peter.

Lily who was very smart, only particular struggled in one subject, the thing that stressed her out the most was that the four boys sat with her were brilliant at it and its only Remus and Peter who normally revise.

"Everything!" she moaned placing her book down on the table and running her hand through her hair.

Peter looked over and saw her page on animagi' "Struggling with animagi?" he grinned.

"Hmm" she nodded.

"We can help you with that" said Sirius winking at James.

Lily looked at the boys confussed.

"Lily, it's the only thing they actually went to the library to read about...excluding quidditch of course" He chuckled.

"It happens to be interesting" shrugged James.

"Explain it then" she said looking at them all pleadingly.

"From the basics?" he asked surprised

"Even the basics" she nodded.

"It's simple really, but… An animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn them self's into an animal at will and this….."

* * *

That was how they spent the next half an hour, until they were interrupted, listening to James talk about animagus' with the regular annoying inputs from Sirius.

"Morning guys" Smiled Marlene as she sat down with Mary and Alice.

"Wow! Lily managed to get you guys revising?" Alice chuckled, whilst Lily throw a scrap piece of parchment at her, which hit her square in the face. "Thanks Lily" she mumbled.

"So Lily what's got me wondering is that you're out of bed, what's with that?" Mary chuckled knowing that Lily is not one to get up in the mornings.

"Stupid sun in my eyes" she groaned "and then I couldn't get back to sleep"

"Makes sense" Remus said who was also curious as to why Lily was up.

"Guys I'm not that bad!" she protested knowing that they were all surprised she was out of bed.

James chuckled "Yeah you are Lil's"

"Sorry Lily-flower but I have to agree with him on this one" he said smiling innocently.

"Why are you all so mean to me?" she pouted.

"You love us really" smiled Peter.

"Dunno about that" he chuckled.

"of course you do Lily" smiled Alice "Who else would have done your hair for that summer party last year"

Lily smiled at the memory "I suppose so... but that was only you girls…"

"OUCH Lily-flower that hurt me right in the feels" said Sirius offended, "I thought we were friends..?"

She chuckled "Of course we are… what would I do without my girls or you trouble making Marauders?"

"Die a tragic death" said James sarcastically.

They continued gossiping away all the way till lunch when they took some food from the kitchens and headed about by the lake enjoying the sun and each other's company.

After dinner they headed up to the Gryffindor common room, Lily and Remus sat with their text books while the others played exploding snap until 11:00pm at which time they all headed up the stair case to bed.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Please review and give me some advice as to how I can improve, or ideas for later on in the story._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello to anyone who may be reading this, if you are please review I need to know if I'm doing okay as this is my first ever fanfic. So chapter 3 here we go!: _**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"LILY!" Screamed a voice "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD LILY GET UP!" the voice screamed again.

"Lily..." said a calmer voice "We'll take away your duvet!"

Lily opened her eyes and saw three girls peering over her to her left was the owner of the first voice, Marlene, in the middle was the owner of the second voice, Alice, and thirdly to the right of Lily was Mary.

"The beast is awake!" said Mary pretending to be shocked.

"Leave me alone!" Lily said muffling her head in her pillow.

"Lily hurry up or we'll let the boys in here again…?" replied Mary

"NO DON'T!" she said remembering that she was in short shorts and a baggy t-shirt with bed hair.

"Get up then!" complained Marlene.

"I don't want too!" whined Lily

Marlene walked over to the door and opened it then shouted "Boys!" she knew that the boys couldnt get up into the dorms and she knew that Lily knew that too, but Lily was tired and she fell for it again.

James stood up and smiled "she not getting up again?" Following Marlene's plot.

"Nope" laughed Marlene.

"Yes I am!" shouted the redhead jumping out of her bed. "Happy now?" she said peering out of the door to see James smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes and went back into her dorm and sat on her bed.

"Don't even think about it Miss Evans, if I catch you lying down those boys will be up here in a second" she lied

"Whatever" grumbled Lily who was looking for some clothes to wear.

* * *

Once Lily was ready she met the boys and the two girls in the common room.

"Finally Lily-flower" Said Sirius.

"Whatever Black…" she grumbled

"Oh dear, we did awake the beast today" chuckled Mary, while Lily just glared at her causing the others to laugh.

"I'll just go back to bed then?" she said turning round to face the staircase.

"No you don't" said James grabbing her wrist and pulling her back "We've only just gotten you down here, I'm not about to let you back up again" said James sternly.

"It's not as though you'll miss me…" She told him.

"Please Lil's" he said still holding onto her wrist and looking her in the eye pleadingly.

"Fine" she sighed.

"Good" he grinned before letting go of her wrist

Marlene, Mary and Alice looked at the two of them amazed, no one ever manages to get Lily to do that. Lily suspiciously raised an eyebrow at them and sent them a quizzical glare, at which they all turned away.

"So what time is it?" Lily moaned

"10:40" replied Peter

"10:40!? What the hell you guys! You could have just got me up for lunch…"

"Why ever would we do that?" asked Sirius

"Well you're supposed to be my friends for one" she said glaring at all off them before slouching into the sofa next to James.

They all laughed thinking 'typical Lily'.

"So breakfast anyone?" said Peter standing up "I'm starving"

Sirius laughed "Me too Wormy"

"Count me in too!" said James jumping up.

"And me" grinned Remus.

Marlene turned to Lily and said; "what is it with boys and food?"

"I honestly have no idea" she chuckled in reply.

* * *

Once they arrived in the great hall they meet Frank who had been doing his DADA essay in the library and he welcomed Alice by embracing her in a hug.

"Missed me?" Alice teased kissing his cheek.

"As always" he grinned

"Get a room you too!" shouted Sirius who was grinning cheekily at them as several heads had turned their way.

"Shhh Sirius" Lily laughed

"No way Evans!" he grinned sitting down and filled his plate with food. Lily sat down to the left of him and James followed suit and sat next to Lily.

Lily leaned towards James slightly and said to him; "How is it I've been friends with you lot for half a year and know you all for years and I still haven't got used to how much Sirius can stomach in one go"

"Oii!" said Sirius, "I can hear you, you know!?"

James chuckled "it is pretty gross"

"You're not that far behind him though James" Marlene smiled "you just don't look so bad because he eats that bit more"

Sirius grinned "See, Marls agrees with me!" he said putting an arm round her shoulders as she was sat to the right of him.

Marlene rolled her eyes will Lily just chuckled to herself.

"Whats so funny Lil's?" asked James while Sirius and Marlene raised an eyebrow curious to her reply.

Lily looked Marlene in the eye and smiled "Nothing, nothing at all" and with that she began to nibble on a slice of toast.

* * *

After breakfast Marlene, Lily, Mary, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, peter and frank all heeded up to the common room. While the others were in deep conversation about quidditch, again, Lily whispered into Marlene's ear "I need to talk to you" she said seriously.

Marlene raised an eyebrow but didn't question her as she guessed Lily didn't want attention to be attracted to them. "Now?" she whispered back.

Lily nodded and stood up and Marlene followed suit, they managed to sneak away as they others will still so deep in conversation about quidditch, except Frank and Alice who were talking about summer arrangements.

Once in the girls dormitories Lily sat on her bed facing Marlene's bed where she was sat.

"Lil's what on earth is this about?"

"I think you know but perhaps not?, before I say anything is their anything you want to tell me at all?"

"Lily Seriously what are you on about!?" Marlene said getting impatient.

"You and your obvious feelings for a certain Marauder that goes by the name of black…?"

"Me? Like Black!? Seriously Lily what are you an about?"

"Interesting use of words there" Lily grinned.

"Lily you honestly think I like Sirius?"

She nodded "I guess you cant see it but its so clearly there, ive been watching you two for a while, but don't worry I don't think anyone else has noticed" she looked at Marlenes confussed face "just think about what ive just said when your next around him and tell me what you feel afterwards, that will determine whether you do or not" lily smiled

"Maybe you should give that a try Lil's" said Marlene.

"Erghhh" Lily moaned "not James again? We've been over this ever since first year, I promise you if my feeling change I will tell you but I doubt that will ever happen"

"Yeah well you said you would never be friends and now look at the two of you…"

"Yes well, that's different but I promise you I don't feel anything for James in that way"

"If you say so sweetie" said Marlene unconvinced, but she didn't press matters any further as she was caught up in the idea that she may like Sirius. 'I can't can I?' she questioned inside her head, 'Nahh, we're just friends' she thought.

* * *

**_Another chapter over!? _**

**_So what did you think? Was it any good? Please review and tell me!? xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again with a whole new chapter, if you're reading this story Please, please review and tell me what you think! :D x**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After the two girls had finished their conversations they headed back down the stairs.

"Where have you two been?" said Alice firmly.

Marlene and Lily glanced at each other "We were just talking" Lily said truthfully before sitting down in the spare seat next to James which forced Marlene to sit next to Sirius.

Marlene subtly raised an eyebrow at Lily. "So did we miss anything?" Marlene asked Alice.

"Nothing important…" she said.

"Nothing important!" shouted Sirius "we were having an important conversation about –"

"Quidditch" questioned Lily dully.

"Yeah" he nodded, and began rambling on about how quidditch is important in everyday life.

* * *

After dinner the nine off them all split off to do their own things, Alice and Frank headed off together hand in hand down the corridor while Mary and Marlene headed back up to the corridor with the marauders whilst Lily went for a walk round the lake seeing as she still had an two hours till curfew.

She slowly walked around the lake deep in thought about the ongoing war and how or would she tell her parents in the summer. She was worried about their reactions and the thought that they wouldn't be at as much risk if Lily wasn't a witch. She sat down on a rock glaring out at the lake and watching the moonlight shine onto it. Fearing her parent's reactions and what could happen to them she felt a single tear fall gently down her cheek.

"Lily…?" said a soft caring voice.

She looked around quickly to see James standing before her eyes looking concerned. "What are you doing here" she said wiping her cheek quickly.

"Its half an hour after curfew…"

"I've been two hours!?" she said genuineiny shocked.

He nodded and sat next to her on the rock "Lil's what's up?"

"What? Oh err nothing wrong James, I'm fine…" she said giving an unconvincing smile.

"Then what's that?" he said touching her cheek gently and wiping a tear.

"Err water" she said giving a slight chuckle.

He smiled "Comeon" he said holding out his hand and gesturing her to take it which she did without a seconds thought.

As they walked hand in hand back across the grounds James turned to question Lily again, "So honestly Lil's, what was that about?" he asked sincerely.

"I just got thinking to deeply…"

"About….?" He prompted.

"This war, I haven't told my parents yet but as it's getting worse I feel as though I should warn them right?" she waited until he nodded until she continued "But that got me thinking about how at risk they are because of me being who I am and if something did happen to them…I don't know what I would do.." she said fighting the tears back in her eyes.

"Hey! Lily don't think like that" he said looking into her eyes with concern. "I can't promise that everything will be ok but there are people out there who are fighting in hope of that and if it's still going on when we finish school I know that me and the lads want to help..." he said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks James" she said resting her chin on his shoulder. It seemed as though he knew the right thing to say and do to make her feel better.

* * *

When they reached the common room it was deserted and lily headed towards her dormitory stairs, upon reaching the first step she turned to face James, "thank you" she said with a smile.

"Anytime Lil's" he smiled "if you ever need to talk again, I'm here" he said smiling supportively.

She smiled back and made her way up the stairs to her dorm.

"Where were you?" Marlene said worried.

"I'm fine Marls" Lily smiled "I just want to sleep" she said climbing into bed and pulling the covers over her.

"But…!"

"Night guys" Lily said before closing her eyes.

Marlene, Alice and Mary all raised their eyebrows at one another but shrugged it off and went to their own beds.

* * *

"Up" said Alice tugging at Lily's duvet. "You don't want a repeat of yesterday do you?" she said softly.

Lily mumbled something but sat up and swung her legs out of bed all the same. Resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands she breathed in deeply as though sucking in as much oxygen enabling her to get up.

Grumbling she headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Feeling fully refreshed and awake the four girls headed down the great hall and sat across from the boys.

With raised eyebrows James mouthed 'alright?' to Lily, how nodded in reply before occupying herself with her food.

"Erghhh! I can't believe its two days till exams" moaned Mary who had slammed her text book shut in frustration.

Lily chuckled "I told you this would happen, you should have followed my rota …"

"No Lily-flower! Don't do this to us! Anything but the rota"

"Fine, but seriously if you had listened to me Mary you wouldn't be like you are now, you would be feeling satisfied that you are prepared for the exam with an hour of revision later today and hey-presto, a day to relax tomorrow and make sure you sleep, therefore adequate for the exam"

Everyone, except Remus who had created the rota with her, rolled their eyes after hearing her ramble on about it countless times for the past 4 months.

* * *

After breakfast, in following the rota, Remus and Lily headed to the library to do their scheduled studying, however they were followed reluctantly by the others who had hardly done any revision for the exams.

Wandering over to the bookshelf's to find a decent transfiguration book.

"Transfiguration, again?" James questioned, startling her slightly.

"Yeah, its fine it follows the rota anyway" she said passing him the piece of parchment with everything scribbled onto it.

"I've seen it plenty of times already" he chuckled handing it back.

"Whatever..." she chuckled, reaching up to grab another book.

"So you feeling better now?"

"Yeah thanks, you cheered me up last night, thanks again" she smiled.

"Like I said; any time."

Piling up the books they had collected for themselves and the others they carried them over to the table where they were all seated. Scattering the books across it they began scribbling away, making important notes about various different subjects.

* * *

**Sorry! I rambled on a lot on this one, but I hope that the bits with James and Lily made up for that, even if it was slightly depressing. And as always REVIEW PLEASE! :D xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! Hope it's good enough for you guys!?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Mr Black…" Said the sudden, stern female voice of professor McGonagall, which caused them all to look at her in terror. "Your examiner is ready to see you know."

"Good luck pads" James smiled

"I don't need luck" he said cockily "I'm serious" he chuckled. "Get it my name is Sirius and I am serious" he grinned

"Not again" said Remus rolling his eyes.

"I swear he does that at least every week" said Peter feeling Remus' annoyance.

"Black, I advise you to hurry up before the examiner thinks that you're not coming"

"Yeah, yeah… se you guys later" he grinned before heading into his transfiguration practical exam.

Lily watched as Alice turned to the face boys "How is he not nervous? I swear he hardly revised?" said Alice baffled. They shrugged their shoulders and began mentally remembering spells and theories in their heads in final preparation.

* * *

Three more people entered before; "Evans, Lily" was called out by her teacher.

'Don't panic, stay calm just keep breathing' she told herself 'It'll be fine, you did loads of revision on it will be just dandy'

"Good luck" her friends said to her before she followed her professor into the examination room.

"Table number 5 please Miss Evans" said Professor McGonagall.

As she walked over she caught sight of Sirius who winked at her and mouthed 'easy' with a cocky grin. She chuckled to herself before gathering her thoughts together as she took a seat opposite her examiner.

"Good Morning Miss Evans" she said softly and friendly "My name is Mrs Smith and obviously I will be your examiner for this exam. Now I have three things I would like you to do and I will grade you on each and work out your average score which will be given to you at some point in the summer, therefore, don't not panic if you falter on one as you still have two more chances, is that understood?"

"Yes miss" said Lily, who shuffled nervously in her seat.

"Good." The examiner smiled. "A nice simple one to begin with" she said reaching into a box under the table and pulling out a blue-tit bird "please could you turn this bird into a water goblet, as soon as you are ready, you have 2 minutes"

Lily straightened her back and pulled out her wand from her pocket and taped it thrice and clearly spoke "Vera Verto." She watched confidently as the crystal clear light turned the bird into a shiny, clean, water goblet.

"Very good Miss Evans" she said removing the water goblet and placing a fork onto the desk between them. "Could you please turn this into a quill, you have 2 minutes"

Lily thought hard and quickly remembering her 5th year lesson of which she was taught this where one of her Hufflepuff classmates, Jess Olive, pronounced it incorrectly and it began shooting ink everywhere. "Scribblifors" she said making sure not to pronounce it 'scribblefours'. A purple light glowed out of her wand and turned the fork into a quill.

Her examiner smiled "Finally could you please conjure a flock of birds but please aim them into the box next to you as we do not wish for any accidents, again, you have two minutes"

Lily grinned knowing the spell automatically, it was the one that she has asked James for after persuading the boys to study with her.

_"James?" Lily asked "What was the spell that conjures the flock of birds"_

_"Avis" he said simply._

_"Thanks" she smiled and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment._

"Avis" Lily spoke clearly with a smile on her face, waving her wand two smooth bumps from left to right a blue light shoot out of her wand as she aimed it into the box.

"Congratulation Miss Evans, you have done very well, you should be proud of yourself" she smiled, "You are free to go"

"Thank you Mrs Smith" she said standing up and shaking the woman's hand before existing.

* * *

"How did it go?" asked James as Lily walked back out through the door.

"Good" she smiled, "thanks for helping me study" and with that she left to meet Sirius in the common room as they were the only ones to have completed the exam so far.

* * *

"LILY-FLOWER!" boomed Sirius jumping up from his seat by the fire.

"Hey Sirius" She smiled "Why so loud?"

"I have been sat here for precisely 15 minutes all by myself without saying a single word" he said dully.

"I find that hard to believe" she teased

"It's true" he said almost proud if himself, causing her to roll her eyes. "So how did your exam go?"

"It was good" she smiled sitting down on the sofa and crossing her legs. "You'll never guess what I just remembered though?"

"Ohhh!?" he grinned mischievously "what?!" He said whilst imitating how Lily was sat.

She laughed "very manly position for you there". He grinned pretending to be embarrassed. "Remember last in year in transfiguration? When we were taught 'Scribblifors' – the one that turned an object into a quill? And Jess Olive's…"

"…-spat ink everywhere" he grinned at the memory, resting his head on the back of the sofa.

"Wait you didn't have anything to do with it did you? I thought it was because she pronounced it wrong..?"

"It was because she pronounced it wrong but, I believe it was the work of our dear Prong's who sent a spell at her _accidently _which cause her words to get all tongue tied" he chuckled "do you remember how much ink there was!?"

Lily giggled "Yeah, I'm surprised I managed to keep myself from bursting out with laughter in the exam."

"Wait your remembered it whilst doing the exam?" he said impressed that she didn't laugh.

"Yeah" she grinned still surprised. "I had better thank Olive for making sure I pronounced it correctly."

"Lily, Lily, Lily…" he said pretending to be disappointed with her, "that will only embarrass her further and have more people remind her of it every time they see her again"

"Wise words" she chuckled. "So err can you remember the names of those horrible people who reminded her every time they saw her?" she said pretending to be dumbstruck.

"Ahh, I can't say I do…" he said playing along with it knowing full well who it was.

"What a shame" she said with fake disappointment

"Wait!" he called "Alas" he said imitating Dumbledore so that he sounded intelligent, "I think they, I think they call themselves The Marauders" he said dramatically. "Lovely name don't you think Lily-flower?" he said dropping the tone of voice and becoming all Sirius like again.

She chuckled "Whatever you say Sirius." At that precise moment the portrait door swung open revealing Frank Longbottom; "How'd it go Frank?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Could have done better" he sighed. "I got really tight on one of the two minute time restrictions, I got it in the last 5 seconds"

"Don't worry about it Frank, that's what the two minutes is therefore" she smiled supportively. Looking up towards the portrait door she watched it swing open revealing Remus Lupin.

"How'd it go Mooney?" Asked Sirius.

"Pretty good" he smiled, sitting down in the armchair.

* * *

Within 20 minutes the others had all made it back saying that they had done ok. Lily was relieved that they had all done well, she knew how much these exams actually meant to them all, even Sirius, even if it wasn't even their NEWTS.

"Lunch time" Mary McKinnon smiled. "Think I deserve some nice kind of brownie or something for that"

Marlene chuckled and put her hand on Mary's shoulder "Come on guys, let's go and get this hungry girl some food."

Mary and Marlene left through the portrait hole discussing how Hogwarts rarely have brownies, followed by Alice and Frank who were hand in hand, following them was A nervous Peter who was being told information about their upcoming written transfiguration exam. After them followed James, Sirius and Lily.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius grinned practically jumping around with excitement. Lily and James both stared at him wondering what had got him all hyped up. "Guess what Lily remembered whilst she was doing her exam!" he sniggered childishly.

Lily blurted out with laughter causing a curious glare from James. She was not excepting that. "Really Sirius, that's what all the excitement is about?"

He grinned and nodded.

James looked between the two off them baffled "Am I missing something here?"

Sirius looked at Lily as though pleading her to let him tell James.

"Sirius you are welcome to tell him, as long as you both promise not to go and talk to her or anyone about it, as you so wisely put it earlier Sirius 'it will only embarrass her further'"

Lily chuckled at the pure childlike excitement in Sirius' eyes as he repeated what Lily had told him earlier.

Once Sirius had finished, James turned to face Lily "Only you would remember that in the middle of an exam" he chuckled.

"Yeah well, that's me. And hey! It helped me remember it so I see no problem in it" she smiled innocently, because truth was, it did help – well at least her pronunciations.

"Fair enough" he said returning her smile.

* * *

After lunch they all headed reluctantly to the exam hall for their written exam in which Lily felt as though she had done quite well in as there were a few questions on animagus' which James had helped her with the previous week and like last year werewolf transformations, which Lily knew quite a lot about as one of her best friends, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf – even if he didn't know that she knew.

"I am exhausted" Lily said flopping onto the sofa that evening after dinner.

"aren't we all" said James flopping down next to her, which seemed to seat of a Mexican wave of them all flopping down onto their seats in a circular position around the fire.

"What exams are tomorrow?" groaned Alice

"Err" said Lily trying to remember, "Charms written exam first thing at 7/7:30? And the Charms practical just before lunch, then you either have herbology, divination or history of magic."

"These exams are going to kill me" grumbled Alice.

"Erghhh, I'm going to bed…I think I'm going to need as much energy as possible for tomorrow." Said Remus.

"Not a bad idea" Lily said getting up. In hearing Sirius snigger she turned to face him and scowled "my own bed, you immature twat" she said rolling her eyes before climbing the staircase up to bed.

* * *

**Done! Hope it wasn't too bad, but I hope I got a bit of comedy in there with Sirius' childlessness. Thanks for the reviews and follows guys they mean a lot! :D Please keep reviewing though with what you think of the chapter and any advice you may have for me or even if it's a small error (or big- I hope not though :L) I promise I will go back and try and fix it. PLEASE REVEIEW? xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Back again!, I don't know if I will be able to keep writing this quickly but I've had a 'decent' idea so hopefully it will happen in this one (don't know if you guys think it is as good as I thought it was but it needed to put some kind of action in there so you know..?) Let's see how it goes hey? :) **

* * *

Chapter 6

After finally completing all of her exams Lily felt as though she could finally relax. She sat down on the Gryffindor sofa that Friday evening and let out a huge sigh of relief.

James chuckled "They weren't that hard you know"

"Never said they were, I'm just glad there over and I don't have to do any revision till next year."

"Lily-flower you never actually needed to do revision…"

"What?! Of course I did!" She protested.

"They weren't exactly important exams" said James cringing knowing that he had said the wrong thing.

"If we don't do well in these exams then we won't get our first choices for NEWTS next year as we need to get above specific grades in certain subjects to be able to take the class." She took a deep breath in "Therefore, if you can't take the class you want, you can't get the job you want."

Sirius glared at James as though asking for help for a comeback. James shrugged his shoulders "she has a point you know"

After everyone except James and Sirius had gone to bed Lily remembered that she had patrols in 20 minutes with Remus who she hadn't seen since the exams had finished. "Where Remus?" she asked the boys confused.

They glared at one another nervously before James asked; "Why?"

"He was supposed to be doing patrols with me tonight"

"Did he not tell you? His mum is sick again and he had to go home"

"Oh!" Lily said as realisation hit her, that was his excuse for his regular monthly problems when he was forced to go through horrible werewolf transformations. Lily told know one that she knew, not even Remus, she felt guilty for working it out as it was his secrete not hers and he would have told her if he wanted her to know, so she kept quiet.

"Ohh…?" Sirius said worried.

"I err hope his Mum gets better soon" she said going along with it, feeling ridiculous as always.

James nodded and thought to himself; 'I thought Evans was a smart girl, I suppose she trusts Remus too much to be able see the truth?'

"So who will you be doing your rounds with now then?" James asked worried as he knew Hogwarts was no longer as safe as it used to be, especially for Lily, being a muggleborn and all.

"Err no one I guess, it's too late to find anyone"

Sirius glanced at James knowing what he was thinking "couldn't you ask one of the girls to do it with you?"

"Nahh it'll be fine Sirius. I'll have my wand with me anyway"

"I could go with you?" James offered unsure whether he should help Lily or Sirius with Remus.

"Seriously James, I'll be fine don't worry about it" she smiled reassuring him.

"Okay…" he said unconvinced but he knew Remus need him more than Lily did.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Lily left the common room to do her rounds.

She had ended up giving out two detentions, one each to a snogging couple in the astronomy tower, Lily couldn't understand why they would snog in such a public place that they knew prefects had rounds on, not exactly a pretty sight to see, watching two people practically eat one another's faces off. However she almost gave another to a dazed looking first year who ran out of the kitchens, who claimed that he had ran into the door when leaving, which Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for even though it was his fault and that he shouldn't have been in the kitchens after curfew.

* * *

As she reached the dungeons, the final place to check she heard footsteps behind her, she placed her and on her wand and quickly turned around.

"Lily?" Panted Snape cornering Lily at the end of the corridor o her prefects round.

"What do you want Sev" She growled, still hurt by her best friends betrayal the previous year.

"What are you doing here?"

"Prefect rounds" she said sternly

"Alone?" he said worried.

"Sev what is this really about because you better hurry up before I give you a detention for being out after curfew?

"How are you?" He asked sincerely.

"Err…?" she said baffled as she was not expecting those words to come out of his mouth and be directed at her. "I'm good thanks, you?" she said not wanting to be rude.

"Honestly? I still miss you Lily"

"Don't try playing that card again Sev" she said frustrated, "you know how it will turn out..." she said referring to the time when he last cornered her and ended up insulting her friends saying that 'at least I am worth your time' and how 'they are all worthless, especially that Potter..' which ended up in Lily slapping with all her might across his face before storming off.

He nodded grimly "It's just…"

"What is it!?" she said growing impatient, feeling her temper rise.

"Well you and Potter… is there…"

"Anything going on between us? No we are just friends, nothing more, and even if there was; what's it to you?"

"Lily" he sighed, "I still care about you, I feel terrible about what I said I didn't mean it..."

"-Why am I an exception to the others!?, I've heard you calling over muggle-borns a 'mudblood' why am I any different from them Sev" she said challenging him, glaring at him forcing intimidating eye contact onto him.

"I err" he said unsure of what to say, she took him by surprise, as always.

"Save your breath..." she growled.

"But Lily I honestly feel terrible, I wish I could go back and change it!" he said hopeful that this would be enough.

She truthfully wanted to forgive him, but she knew he was no longer her 11 year old best friend that she wanted him to be. "Well you can't! You should have thought of that before you said it!"

"_They" _He said referring to the marauders "provoked me"

"That changes nothing Severus"

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear then..." came the foul crude voice of Avery.

"Well the two of you should be in bed, its after curfew, I suggest you leave, now"

"You don't control us Mudblood" Snarled Avery.

"Well unless you want to serve a 4 hour detention with filch tomorrow night, I think I do"

Snape glanced at Avery, which Lily thought was suspicious. "Ahh what a shame, I am unavailable for that tomorrow, myself and the others have plans you see" grinned Avery

"I suggest you leave then, wouldn't want you cancelling you precious plans would we now…?"

"No Mudblood, we would not. However next time your patrolling I suggest you be more careful as we may have no reason to listen to your authority, we may just let our wands _slip_" he grinned evilly.

"Is that a threat?" she challenged

"Yes mudblood I do believe it is" he said twirling his wand in his fingers, causing Lily to place a hand on her, so that she could grab it quickly if need be. Snape to a final glance at her before turning to walk with Avery back to their common room muttering to him. Lily let out a silent sigh of relief as the turned round the corner.

* * *

As she walked back up to the common room thoughts kept swirling in her mind about what the two slithering boys were planning on doing tomorrow night as they usually would not have left so easily. 'What are they up too?' 'What was so important for them to be doing tomorrow?' 'Why if it's just a temptation to head down to the dungeons again tomorrow?' 'Would they try anything?'

When Lily climbed into her bed that night, she tried to clear her head of thoughts and decided to think again when morning arrived. When she closed her eyes she thought of Remus hoping that he was okay and his transformation wasn't to painful, she was completely unaware of the three illegal animagus' were running around with him helping him every step of his transformation.

* * *

The next morning was a slow one, Lily had completely forgotten about the previous night's events and ended up becoming her normally lazy weekend Lily who had extreme difficulty getting out of bed, however she did manage it when Marlene ran off with Lily's duvet, however she didn't hear howls of laughter which she was expecting from the boys; 'maybe they're still in bed' she thought. 'I know I got back late, I don't know what time they actually got to bed as they could have been doing stuff in their room' but she pushed the thoughts aside and focussed on getting ready.

As she climbed down the staircase she saw Marlene grinning at her cheekily, "It had to be done Lil's"

"Whatever" she moaned taking her duvet and carrying it back upstairs gaining some funny looks from some fourth years sat by the fire who pretended they weren't staring when Lily glanced they're way. Upon trying to lay her bed again she found her self collapsing on top of her bed and cocooning herself in it.

Just as she almost fell asleep again she was startled by the sound of Mary's voice screaming "Marls!" which was followed by heavy footsteps heading back up the stairs.

"Seriously Lily!" Marlene said frustrated, however if Lily wasn't buried in the duvet she would have seen a small smirk on her face.

"Let me sleep!" she groaned, "I had patrols last night, alone"

"What? Wasn't Remus supposed to be with you?"

"His mum is err sick again" she lied "James said he went home"

"Ohh?" said Alice confused "You still have to get up Lil's" Alice said gently poking at her "We have no exams now, which means we can just sit about all day outside and enjoy the beauty of Hogwarts before the summer."

"Later" she grumbled.

"Lily" said Marlene sternly "I will jump on you WITH a run up, if you don't get up on the count of three"

"Think I'll join you with that Marl's" Mary grinned, earning a grin back from Marlene and a groan from Lily.

"And me!" piped up Alice

"One!"

"Two" Lily wasn't sure what to do 'they wouldn't jump on me would they?'

"THREE!"

"OUCH! GUYS!" Lily squirmed 'yes they would' lily thought taking a mental note for her future reference.

* * *

**I hope enough happened in that chapter to keep you going, at least I feel as though the story is moving now. Hope my idea was decent enough for you guys: L AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW? :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter is ready! Finally I was hoping to post this on Thursday but I was only half way through writing it and now it's Tuesday BUT! It is half term and I have been out with mates so that is my excuse! Enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Morning Lil's" came the voice of James potter

"Mmmm?" Mumbled a confused Lily.

He rolled his eyes 'it's a Saturday morning, she has the whole day to stuff, not school related, what's bothering her?' he thought. "How was patrols?"

"Okay…" she said without thinking.

"Much happen?"

"Err…" she said trying to recall what happened.

_"Lily?" Panted Snape cornering Lily at the end of the corridor o her prefects round._

_"What do you want Sev" She growled, still hurt by her best friends betrayal the previous year._

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"Prefect rounds" she said sternly_

_"Alone?" he said worried._

_"Sev what is this really about because you better hurry up before I give you a detention for being out after curfew?_

_"How are you?" He asked sincerely._

_"Err…?" she said baffled as she was not expecting those words to come out of his mouth and be directed at her. "I'm good thanks, you?" she said not wanting to be rude._

_"Honestly? I still miss you Lily"_

_"Don't try playing that card again Sev" she said frustrated, "you know how it will turn out..." she said referring to the time when he last cornered her and ended up insulting her friends saying that 'at least I am worth your time' and how 'they are all worthless, especially that Potter..' which ended up in Lily slapping with all her might across his face before storming off._

_He nodded grimly "It's just…"_

_"What is it!?" she said growing impatient, feeling her temper rise._

_"Well you and Potter… is there…"_

_"Anything going on between us? No we are just friends, nothing more, and even if there was; what's it to you?"_

_"Lily" he sighed, "I still care about you, I feel terrible about what I said I didn't mean it..."_

_"-Why am I an exception to the others? I've heard you calling over muggle-borns a 'Mudblood' why am I any different from them Sev" she said challenging him, glaring at him forcing intimidating eye contact onto him._

_"I err" he said unsure of what to say, she took him by surprise, as always._

_"Save your breath..." she growled._

_"But Lily I honestly feel terrible, I wish I could go back and change it!" he said hopeful that this would be enough._

_She truthfully wanted to forgive him, but she knew he was no longer her 11 year old best friend that she wanted him to be. "Well you can't! You should have thought of that before you said it!"_

_"They" He said referring to the marauders "provoked me"_

_"That changes nothing Severus"_

"I meet Severus…" she sighed still trying to recollect her memories.

"Sniviluis? What did he want?"

"The usual…"

_"Well, well, well, what do we have hear then..." came the foul crude voice of Avery._

_"Well the two of you should be in bed, its after curfew, I suggest you leave, now" _

_"You don't control us Mudblood" Snarled Avery._

_"Well unless you want to serve a 4 hour detention with filch tomorrow night, I think I do"_

_Snape glanced at Avery, which Lily thought was suspicious. "Ahh what a shame, I am unavailable for that tomorrow, myself and the others have plans you see" grinned Avery_

_"I suggest you leave then, wouldn't want you cancelling you precious plans would we now…?"_

_"No Mudblood, we would not. However next time your patrolling I suggest you be more careful as we may have no reason to listen to your authority, we may just let our wands slip" he grinned evilly._

_"Is that a threat?" she challenged_

_"Yes Mudblood I do believe it is" he said twirling his wand in his fingers_

"SHIT!" Lily exclaimed standing up forgetting her tiredness. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT"

"What?" James said confused, standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down, and get an answer from her.

"Lil's what's wrong?" came the worried voices of her friends.

"I need to see Dumbledore"

"What why!?" Asked Mary.

"Err, Long story" She said nervously walking out of the circle towards the door.

James glanced at the others who shared the same confused face as he did. "I'll go with her?" Once Marlene nodded he ran quickly after Lily.

"Lily? what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, that's why I need to talk to Dumbledore"

"What happened last night that has made you want to talk to Dumbledore?"

"Snape and Avery" she breathed.

"Lily, what did they do to you?"

"Nothing" she told him bluntly

"Then what?" James said frustrated.

"You're really not going to give in are you?"

"Not at all" he said with a slight cocky grin.

"Like I said, I met Avery and Snape down in the dungeons, which was where I was last patrolling. Avery suggested that he was up to something tonight, but never said what. However last week I saw him and some of the other Slytherins from outside my dormitory window out on the grounds arguing and discussing something, It looked rather important but I only remembered this last night. It might be nothing but it could be something, and I don't want to risk it. Students could be in danger so I thought if I brought it to Dumbledore's attention he'd know what the right thing to do is."

"You thought of all that in the space of a under a minute in the common room"

"Yes." she said quickly before hurrying down the corridor with James in tow.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Miss Evans" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling underneath his glasses in the light.

"You're welcome Sir"

"I don't mean to be rude" interrupted James "But what does this mean?"

Albus Dumbledore looked between the two innocent faces sat in front of him. "Well, I'm afraid to say that Miss Evans' encounter last night may just back up my suspicions"

James glanced at Lily and then back to Dumbledore confused. "Which are?"

Dumbledore chuckled "Always curious aren't you James." He said before turning more serious "Now what I am about to tell you may not be told to another person, however I trust that you will not do so."

Lily and James nodded to confirm before Dumbledore continued.

"As I am sure you know Lord Voldemort, as he calls himself, is recruiting followers. I have reason to believe that he is going to try and recruit students who will soon be fresh from school and are easy targets"

"You think that Sev-erus is being recruited" she said worried about her former best friend.

"Maybe not him personally but I do believe that he may be asked"

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Lily asked feeling tears form in the back of her eyes.

"Miss Evans, I am working on it, what you have told me may be of great importance, therefore I will take the needed precautions make sure that Mr Snape and Mr Avery are keep under surveillance. I will however if anything happens will make sure that you are both informed as I am sure you are curious to know" he smiled

"Thank you professor" Both Lily and James smiled. James placed his hand on Lily's shoulder as he followed her out of the door.

"Thanks for coming with me James" Lily smiled weakly with tears still glistening in the back of her eyes.

"I wanted to come, I was worried about you. You seemed all stressed out"

"Yeah well" she nodded.

As they walked back side by side James caught sight of a warm glowing tear slide down Lily's pink cheek. "Lily what's wrong?" he said stopping too face her placing both hands on her shoulders.

"You don't think he'll become one of them do you?" Lily said weakly, attempting to fight the falling tears from her eyes.

"Snape?" he questioned "I don't know Lil's. He's taken a different path"

She nodded weakly "was it my fault?"

"What!? How could it be your fault?"

"For being Mudblood. I made it difficult for him to be friends with me because of who I am, if I was born with different blood maybe he would have stayed"

"Lily don't you ever say that word again!" he said firmly "There is nothing wrong with being a muggleborn, Slytherins are just prats with prejudice's that are unimportant and useless. It's his own fault for choosing the path he has, and he still has the chance to change it but he has to choose it for himself. He's not your 10 year old friend who lives down the road from you anymore Lil's. I'm sorry, I really am" he said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yesterday, he tried, he tries to apologise but I said 'no' what if I did the wrong thing, if I had said 'yes' would things have changed?" she said crying into his shoulder.

"I don't think so Lil's, he never did anything to stop Avery, why would his offer have changed so suddenly?"

"I suppose your right" she sniffed.

He smiled. Pulling away from her he looked into her eyes "Lily you have nothing to feel guilty about, there's nothing you could have done to make things any different" He lifted up his thumb, still holding her close, he wiped her cheek dry of her tears. "Better"

Lily nodded weakly, James took her hand and led her to the great hall "I don't want to go in there" she said stopping.

He turned to face her "do you want to walk?" he suggested.

She nodded "Will you come with me though?"

"Sure thing Lily-flower" he said imitating Sirius causing her to let out a small giggle.

* * *

Sitting on the large bolder rock staring at the lake, Lily turned to James, "What are your plans for the summer?"

"I dunno really, I'm not going on holiday this year as my Dad will be in and out of work so I guess just at home with Sirius, you?"

"Attempting to put up with petunia" she groaned.

"Your sister?" he questioned

"Yeah"

"She can't be that bad, can she?"

"Let's just say, she makes Tina Jackson look like my best friend"

"The really annoying one from Hufflepuff"

"That's the one" Lily grinned

"Blimey. Maybe I should…." He tried to say but he was cut off.

"LILY! JAMES!" came the voice of Marlene from behind them.

"Marls what's wrong?" Lily asked

"What's wrong? You disappear looking all stressed out claiming you need to talk to Dumbledore and none of us see you and James for 5 hours and you're asking me what's wrong!?"

"5 hours?" Lily said turning to James who just shrugged causing her to giggle slightly. "Look I'm sorry Marl's but I'm fine now, I sorted it with Dumbledore and James" she said giving him a little smile.

"So what did you need to see Dumbledore for?" Peter interrupted.

"I err…. Well I was on patrols last night and…"

She told them all everything she had encountered the previous night and how she told Dumbledore, but she wouldn't tell them what Dumbledore had said to herself and James. They kept their word to their headmaster.

* * *

Lily tossed and turned in her bed that night unable to sleep, she was too curious for her own good. In the end after being tangled in her duvet several times to get up. After glancing out of the window opposite her bed at the starry night sky, she opened the door in her pyjamas which consisted of black short sports shorts and a large grey t-shirt, and headed down the stairs to what she hoped was an empty common room. As she reached the bottom of the stair case she saw a figure gazing into the transfiguring flames in the fire. As she got closer she noticed it was; "James?"

"Huh what!?" he said startled, turning round to face her. "Ohh" he said beginning to relax "Hey Lil's"

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"Its ok" he smiled. "So let me guess, you couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I'm too curious about what could be happening right now…"

"I know what you mean" he nodded. "Here" he said shuffling slightly so that Lily could sit next to him on the sofa "Sit down"

She smiled and moved over to sit with him "when do you reckon Dumbledore will tell us?"

"Probably as soon as it has been handled with, he probably knows that were still up wondering over if anything is happening"

"I can't imagine Dumbledore calling us to his office at this time of night" she teased.

"He could always owl us..."

"Oh yeah" she laughed "I never thought of that"

"Tap, tap, tap"

"What was that?" James asked looking at Lily

Something caught her eye at the window causing her to laugh "it's an owl" she said opening the window and untying the letter from the owl's leg.

"Who's it for?"

She flipped the letter over "It's addressed to both of us" she said walking back over to James and taking her seat next to him and handing him the letter.

James held it gently in his hand as he read the neat loopy writing which read 'Mr Potter and Miss Evans'. "You open it" he said passing her the letter.

She took the letter from James' hands brushing his fingers slightly. She crossed her legs as though she was sat on the floor and her knee was a bare few centimetres away from his leg. Gently, she unfolded the fresh looking parchment and began to read.

"_Dear Mr Potter and Miss Evans, _

_I presume that you are both together now as you are reading this and I hope that I didn't wake you. However I am sure that at least one of you were awake wondering if anything was going on this fine starry evening._

_Tonight's events have caused all the seventh year slytherins to be placed in a detention as they were all discovered attempting to sneak off the grounds, which I am sure you are wondering why, If my suspicions are correct. I am afraid I will have to tell you that I am unsure as all students claim that 'they wanted to get a drink from Hogsmeade' which could be the case but I have reason to believe that they were meeting death eaters in Hogsmeade as a few friends of mine from an organization have said that they have spotted some suspected death eaters in Hogsmeade._

_As we have no definite evidence of what they were doing I would like to advise you not to jump to any conclusions but any possible theory that you may have I would encourage you to bring to my attention. _

_I would like to thank you once again Miss Evans for notifying that my students may be breaking a few rules, and bringing this to my attention has kept everyone in complete safety which may have been jeopardized if they made it to Hogsmeade. I would also like to add that none of my students other than who you have told aware of what you have told me._

_I'm sure I can trust you both not to delegate anything that I have told you in this letter and that you have kept your word for the information that I shared with you both earlier this morning. If you hear anything else that could be of even the tiniest of importance I encourage you to bring it forwards. _

_Goodnight, have a good sleep for your final full day tomorrow as sixth years. I hope you have a good day._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

James turned to look at Lily, "I wonder if they were going to meet death eaters, Dumbledore's practically always right"

"I hope he is wrong, but it doesn't look likely" she sighed.

"Dark times were having, hey?"

"Dark times indeed" she agreed

* * *

"Lily, James?" came the voice of a surprised Remus Lupin coming through the portrait hole.

"Remus what are you doing here?" said Lily an hour later lifting up her head from her conversation with James.

"I err just got back from home…"

"Oh right yeah" she said going along with it again "How's your mother?"

"Better."

"Glad to hear it mate" chirped in James.

"What are you two still doing up?" he asked curiously

Lily looked nervously to James "Couldn't sleep" he said pocketing the letter from Dumbledore.

Remus saw this and raised his eyebrows but didn't press matters any further, "Well I'm going to bed I'm knackered, I only just managed to get Madame Pompfry"

James coughed loudly and Lily pretended she didn't hear.

"I only managed to get my '_mother_' to let me come back. I didn't want to miss our last day in sixth year"

Lily nodded pretending that she had fallen for his cover up.

James looked nervously at Lily once Remus had gone up the stairs "So err, I suppose we better go to bed. At least I should be able to now, because we know what's happened"

"Oh yeah…" she sighed. Truth be told she'd rather stay down in the common room and talk with James she hadn't had chance to talk with him alone like this about matters other than exams and the war, they had just had a genuine conversation. "Night then" she said standing up.

"Night" he smiled standing up and giving her a hug.

"I'll meet you down here with the others in the morning?"

"If you can manage it" he teased.

"Oi!" she exclaimed "I will manage it! It's our last full day, I want to make the most of it" she smiled.

"So six o'clock?" he tested

"SIX!? What is wrong with you, more like eight?"

"Eight it is, not a minute late though Lily"

"Or what?"

"Err" he said thinking "I'm not sure yet, but if the need comes I'm sure Sirius will be able to think of something"

She giggled "I'm sure he will"

* * *

"Ahaa!" Lily grinned as she reached the common room at two minutes to eight alone as she told her friends she would meet them downstairs.

"Aww Lily-flower you beat us?" came the voice of Sirius as he wondered over from the stair case with the other Marauders in tow.

"I sure did" she grinned

"Wow! And she's not moody" James teased

"Oii! I'm not always moody in the mornings" she told him

"If you say so…"

"I'm not!" she argued

"Are you moody on Christmas mornings" Sirius asked interested

"Christmas?"

"

Yeah!, you know that time of the year when you get presents and you eat lots of yummy food"

"Yeah I do know Christmas Sirius" she giggled. "Umm… well it depends who I'm with I suppose"

"What do you mean..?"

"Well If I'm with those idiots who want to get up before seven, then yeah I will be just a 'tad' moody but any time after seven the sure" she smiled

"WHO THE HELL GET UP AFTER SEVEN ON A CHRISTMAS MORNING!?" Sirius said outraged.

"Wow, Pads calm down. We all know you love Christmas…"

"Sorry Sirius" lily laughed

"Don't laugh" he said pretending to be upset.

But this only made her laugh more, so much to the extent small tears fell down her cheeks causing the others to join in as well.

* * *

On the way to the feast, later that same day, Lily caught sight of the four marauders muttering to one another, causing Lily twinge with suspicion. "What are you lot up to now?" Lily said leaning over and whispering into James' ear, causing the other three Marauders to glare between the two of them blankly.

"Err…Nothing?" he said practically questioning himself.

"I'm not stupid, I know you're up to something…. What are you four planning?" She said no longer bothering to whisper. She looked at them one after the other making eye contact to try and push it out of them but they just stood there nervously.

"WAIT!" She said gathering an idea together, "It's your end of year prank that you do every year isn't it?!"

"Us pranking, pfft never!" lied Peter obviously.

Remus chuckled "I knew we would never be able to hide it, now that were hanging out with you now"

"So are you going to tell me what it is then?" she grinned

"What's what?" attempted James

"You really think that's going to work on me?"

"No but it's worth a try, ey?" grinned James.

"Come on you may as well tell me!" pleaded Lily.

"Ahh but Lily-flower where is the fun in that?" grinned Sirius

"Yeah we can't ruin the surprise for you Lil-flower" said James imitating Sirius, with a smirk.

"Please?" Whined Lily.

"No can do" Smiled Peter

"Please Pete, you know you want to tell me really…" she said flirtatiously.

"Thing is Lily, I'm afraid that I actually don't" he said proudly earing a pat on the back from an over enthusiastic Sirius.

"I will love you all forever?"

"We're not girls you know" said Remus bluntly. "You'll have to give us something we can't turn down…" he said with a grin, thinking that there wasn't anything that she could offer them that would cause them to tell her.

"Err?" she said thinking. "Like what?"

"That's for us to know and for you to work out" said James, thinking along the same lines as Remus with a wink.

"HEY! That's not fair!" She objected.

"I thought you liked a challenge?" he tested

She sighed "Why can't you be girls? Girls are so much easier to read" she said looking at each of their amused facial expressions.

"Nahh, Padfoot would be too pansy-ish if he was a girls" He teased, getting an upwards smack on the head from Sirius.

Lily thought hard for several moments while the others looked at one another to Lily worried as to what she was going to offer them. "Wait!" she grinned, "I think I've got it!" Lily turned to look at James who had his eyebrows raised expectantly while she just stared back with a grin on her face.

"Are you going to tell us or what?" bluntly asked Sirius dully.

"How about I help you…?"

"I think we're having a bad influence on her" Joked Sirius muttering into James' ear who blurted out a loud chuckle.

Lily rolled her eyes "Shut up you two!" she scowled. "if you tell me what the prank is I could help you with some spell work, or _even"_ she said mischievously "set a distraction"

Remus glanced to Lily and then to James and looked at his reaction "I guess you would agree with me if I said 'It might come in handy?'" he said truthfully.

"Ahaa!" shouted Lily enthusiastically.

James nodded "I do agree with you Remus, however" he said turning to Lily, "Lil's it will ruin the surprise, and tradition. We have never told a single soul outside off the marauders an end of year prank, and a start of year prank for that matter. It will ruin the whole experience for you"

"But it is not every day you can have a Lily as your assistant" she said flirtatiously with a wink.

He turned to Sirius "In that case I suppose that this is an offer we can't turn down" to which Sirius nodded with agreement. "But!" he said turning back to Lily "You have to follow our every instruction not matter what the possible consequence is…?" he said testing her.

"I think you've got yourself a deal there Potter" she grinned holding out her hand to him to seal the deal, which he shook. "Now" she grinned mischievously "Tell me the plan…"

* * *

Lily and the four Marauders were some of the last few to enter the great hall which earned a few furious glares from students. The five of them walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Lily took a seat next to the girls with Remus and James, Peter and Sirius were sat opposite her. Marlene gave Lily a curious glance but got a polite smile in return.

Only when the food had appeared on the tables and Dumbledore had just finished his seat did James nod to Lily to give her the go.

Lily subtly pulled her wand out of my pocket and aimed upwards at the ceiling. Muttering a quick spell caused all the flames to burn out putting me and the rest of the school in pitch darkness. She listened around as my distraction caused several screams of panic while loud voice exclaimed

"What the heck is going on?"

Unable to see what was going on I thought about where the boys should be as long as everything was going according to plan. By now James and Remus should be under the cloak enabling them to produce light from their wands without being seen by others and heading towards the Slytherin table where they will send spells at the food

Suddenly several loud 'BANG!'s were heard followed by squeals of panic and frustration.

Lily tried to hold in her ever wanting to leak giggled as my mind thought of the fact that in a few moments Sirius and Peter would turn the candlelight's back on revealing the slytherins covered in food.

She listened to the rushed sudden sound of 'Tap, tap, tap' heading towards her, causing Lily to look over her shoulder and see two blurred figures hand over to what she knows is the invisibility cloak.

To the side of her she felt James and Remus sit beside her which was a bit of a squeeze considering James was originally was sitting opposite her. Suddenly the candles relit and she looked over to check that peter and Sirius were nowhere to be seen. The noise in the hall was at its fullest but when there was another large 'BANG' Lily pointed her wand upwards again so that the lights went out and Sirius and Peter could sneak back again. Once she felt Sirius kick her leg she removed the spell and glanced over at the slytherins and then the teachers who were all covered in food. Lily laughed a little harder than everyone else.

Just as Dumbledore had regained silence he began to speak; "Now that you have all calmed down" he spoke softly but loudly "I want to congratulate the young witch and wizards who have pulled this prank on us again without the hint of who they are". Lily could have sworn Dumbledore winked at them, "They are very courageous indeed, however I think it is time we cleared up this mess now don't you?" he said cleaning off the teachers before chuckling "It's always the Slytherins" he said, more of a hint to the Marauders that they were getting to predictable than as an observation and with that all the Slytherins were clean again too. "You may continue" Dumbledore announced with a grin.

The hall burst into immediate conversation again about who may have set out to do the prank.

"How did Dumbledore know?" Lily questioned quietly to James.

"I dunno" he shrugged "He always seems to know everything, he's just that kind of guy."

She chuckled "don't tell anyone I'm saying this, but I actually enjoyed helping you prank today, not saying I'm going to make a habit of it but maybe the occasional one won't be too bad"

James laughed "I think Sirius was right when he said that we were having a bad influence on you." This caused him to earn himself and upwards slap on the back of his head. "OUCH!"

"Sorry" she grinned sheepishly "That may have been a little too hard"

He chuckled "Don't worry about it"

* * *

Just as people began filing out of the hall Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned round to see a sixth year Ravenclaw standing behind her.

"Lily, can I have a word please?" Asked a tall, freckly, brunet boy.

"Will!" Lily grinned "Sure thing" She said getting up from the table and following the boy into a quiet corner off the room.

"What's up Will?"

"I err" he began awkwardly "Do you have any plans for the summer?"

"Ohh?" she said surprised by what he was asking her, "Umm not really, just meeting up with the others and putting up with my irritating sister, you?"

"I'm going to France in a couple of days but then nothing"

"France will be nice, I hope you enjoy it" Lily smiled

"Yeah. Look Lily I was wondering if you wanted to write to me over the summer? I feel like we've got to know each other a lot better this year and I don't want to lose contact over the summer" he smiled sheepishly.

"I'd love to" Lily grinned, "You can tell me all about France then"

"Sure thing. And hopefully I'll be able to cheer you up from your 'irritating sister'"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Is she really that bad"

"oh yes" she sighed

"Well I suppose I better let get back to your friends, talk soon" he smiled

"Bye Will" she said hugging him goodbye "Have a good summer."

"Bye Lily" he said to himself as he watched her walk away with her red hair bouncing slightly with her steps back to her friends.

"What was that about?" James asked as she took her seat next to him, while the others all looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Will and I were just talking about the summer, he asked me if I'd write to him" she answered truthfully.

Alice laughed "Ohh! I think Will has got a little crush on our Lily-kins"

"Lily-kins?" Lily chuckled. "And how do you get that impression, he only asked me if I'd write to him?"

"You're just too blind to see it" Marlene said pretending to pity her by putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Me?" she asked confused "You really think so, I'm not exactly anything special"

"Lily you're the exact opposite of what you just said" said Mary rolling her eyes "I'd give anything to look like you"

"Stop discouraging yourself Mary, you're beautiful"

"Coming from you!" she argued back.

James whispered to Sirius "should we do anything?"

"I have no idea" said Sirius just as awkwardly.

Lily and Mary who had both heard the boys whispering glanced to one another, catching one another's eyes, they burst out in laughter. "Sorry guys" they said together still giggling.

"Come on" said Marlene changing the subject "let's go back to the common room"

One by one they all got up from the bench and made their way up to the common room.

"Lil's what is the password, again?" James asked turning to his side to face her

"Patronus" she said clearly opening the portrait door.

"When did it change?"

"About an hour ago" she said dully "that's what Louise came over to tell me"

"Ohhh" said the others in realisation causing Lily to laugh.

She held her belly "I'm so full!"

"You hardly ate anything Lily-flower"

"Oh believe me, I did" Lily said "I feel like I'm going to have a food baby"

"A what?" asked a confused James.

"A food baby, a baby made off food…"

"Oh dear don't set her off" moaned Marlene.

"God I feel so fat" whined Mary.

The boys all turned to look at each other all thinking along the lines of 'I ate twice as much as them and I could still eat'

"I'm going upstairs" Lily announced twenty minutes later, "I have some last bits to pack and I need to sleep otherwise I won't have enough willpower to get out of bed"

"Night Lily" they all chimed

"See ya tomorrow guys" she said before grumbling, about having to put up with her sister petunia all summer, as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

**So that's it for that chapter guys! I hope enough happened to keep you guys going! :) That must be my longest chapter yet, dunno if I will be able to keep them that long... I will give it a go! As always PLEASE REVIEW! Xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**_So here it is, chapter 8... Enjoy! :) _**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"Ready?" James asked from behind Lily as she stood watching her friend's board the Hogwarts express.

"Yeah, I think so" she breathed

"It's been an interesting year ey?"

"I think that's a bit of an understatement" she said causing James to laugh.

"Yeah I suppose it is, certainly these last few days…" he said warily, knowing that he didn't have to say much more.

"Yeah" she said "Just imagine; if this time last year you told me that we would be boarding the train together as close friends, I would have called you mad" she chuckled.

"I think it would have been more along the line of; 'leave me alone you arrogant pig before I hex you" He said trying to imitate Lily's voice.

"HEY! I do not sound like that!" she laughed "but yeah that does sound more fitting"

"Fine then" he pouted "I'll just stay here then" he said planting his feet firmly on the ground refusing to go on the train.

Lily let out a small giggle and rolled her eyes "I was only kidding" she said with a huge grin on her face. "Come on you, let's go" she said grabbing his hand, and holding it tightly, dragging him onto the train behind her.

"Which way do you reckon they went?" she asked whilst standing on her tip-toes in attempt to see over the crowds.

"Dunno" he said bluntly "but there's only one way to find out, they couldn't have gone far…" he said squeezing her hand and leading her right down the train corridor.

* * *

Half an hour later after peering into many compartments, they later managed to find Remus, Sirius, Peter, Frank, Marlene, Mary and Alice. They had searched the train all the way to the end of the train before turning back round only to discover that their friends took a left turn whereas they took a right.

"What took you guys so long?" Alice asked as Lily and James entered.

"We turned right when we boarded the train" James said.

"You idiot prongs, we turned left…" teased Sirius.

"I know that now Pads" he grumbled at Sirius 'why does he have to be such a prick sometimes' he said sarcastically inside his head. Even in his thoughts he messed around with Sirius, that's how close they were, brothers in every way possible, except blood.

"Aww cheer up James" Lily teased, placing her hand on his shoulder gently. To the right of her from the corner if her eye she caught Marlene raising her eyebrows at her.

Lily coughed and put her hand that was previously on his shoulder over her mouth, trying to hide whatever it was Marlene was suggesting.

Sitting down in between the window and Marlene, Lily began to think again about home. She began to grow with worry about her parents and how she was going to tell them. Lily thought about how they'd react, if she had told them earlier she wouldn't have thought that they would be that bothered but now that she had left it a bit too long to slip it in subtly in a conversation.

"Lil's?" called a soft deep voice from across her, that belonged to James Potter "are you alright?"

She blinked three times trying to regain her consciousness "sorry I must have zoned out for a moment there"

"Deep in thought again?"

"Yeah" she breathed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked concerned, while the overs watched intently.

_"This war, I haven't told my parents yet but as it's getting worse I feel as though I should warn them right?" she waited until he nodded until she continued "But that got me thinking about how at risk they are because of me being who I am and if something did happen to them…I don't know what I would do.." she said fighting the tears back in her eyes._

_"Hey! Lily don't think like that" he said looking into her eyes with concern. "I can't promise that everything will be ok but there are people out there who are fighting in hope of that and if it's still going on when we finish school I know that me and the lads want to help..." he said pulling her into a hug._

_"Thanks James" she said resting her chin on his shoulder. It seemed as though he knew the right thing to say and do to make her feel better._

"Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled truthfully.

He raised his eyebrows, but her smile looked genuine. 'Why does she have such a beautiful smile' he thought.

"Spin the bottle anyone?" said a mischievously grinning Sirius.

"Which version" Alice said innocently

"Sweetie, considering its Sirius who asked to play, isn't it obvious…?" Frank said gently kissing her forehead.

"You could always merge the two versions together" suggested Peter shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah but Pete, no one but Sirius would voluntary choose kiss" Mary pointed out.

Lily looked between the two of them with a huge grin on her face "Oh yes but you see McDonald, there's this lovely thing called magic"

'Huh?' was the thought running through everyone's minds.

"You can just enchant the bottle to randomly pick either; truth dare or kiss, whichever one it picks is the one you're forced to do." She said as though it were obvious.

"And you know the spells…?"

"Sure" smiled Lily pulling out her wand.

"You done this before then Lil's?" James teased

"Err no…?" she lied.

"Don't lie Lil's"

"well I may have done it with some muggle's last summer" she said with a small smile "Obviously I didn't do the spells in front of them but we played it practically all night."

"OH MY GOSH LILY!" exclaimed Marlene as though a light bulb just went off in her head "Was this when you met and had your first kiss with…"

Lily nodded with a small smile

"Oh! Meet who!?" grinned Sirius, eager for gossip.

Lily looked helplessly at Marlene begging for her to wriggle her out of it and give her an excuse to tell Sirius, but Marlene took the chance to wind Lily up.

"Lily's summer boyfriend" Marlene grinned

"What" called Alice "Why didn't you tell me Lily?"

"It was only like a four week thing and I only told Marlene" she blushed

"Sooo" grinned Sirius "What was his name?"

"Lily's hot muggle, four week boyfriend, who lives a few blocks down from her, with light brown hair and greeny brown eyes was called…

"Marlene! Don't you dare! I hate you!" scowled Lily

"Come on Marl's, tell me what his name is?" pleaded Sirius.

"Joey, Joey Sanders" she laughed as Lily glared a death glare at her.

"You're no longer trusted with my secretes!"

"Come on it was practically a year ago"

"I know but everyone is going to make a big deal out of it now"

"Hell yeah" came the voice of Sirius.

"God now you're all going to want to meet his when you come and visit me…"

"Good idea" grinned Marlene

"Marl's, you've already met Joey?"

"What! No fair" complained Alice. She always wanted to help Lily out with relationships, she was constantly trying to set her up with someone, but Lily enjoyed sitting back a little and having the occasional relationship with a guy she actually liked.

"Alice calm down, I'm not even dating him anymore…" she said plainly. 'I'm going to kill that Marlene McKinnon!' she shouted inside her head.

"But what if you guys get back together" Mary pointed out to which the boys attention span to the conversation grew a little they weren't interested in ex's well except James and Sirius and only Sirius because he _loved_ gossip, but they actually cared about who Lily is dating, that's what friends are for.

"We're not though…" Lily moaned.

"How can you know for sure?" said Alice

"Because I don't like Joey, not like I did, in that way…"

"Ohh" sighed Alice disappointed leaving the group in an awkward silence.

"So spin the bottle anyone?" said James breaking the ice.

Once the spells were cast and in place the bottle was ready to go. The group of seventh year Gryffindor's sat cramped in a tight circle with the bottle placed in the centre of them.

"You can go first wormy" said Sirius sliding the bottle to Peter Pettigrew.

Peter span the bottle untidily and gazed curiously as it span quickly before later landing and pointing at Mary flashing up with 'dare'.

"Umm" he said looking unsure at everyone "I dare you too….eat these" he said handing her a packet if Bertie's box of every flavour beans 'trick pack'

"Trick pack?" asked Lily confused.

"It's a special edition, it means that they're all nasty flavours" James explained.

"Gross" she said

"Gross indeed" he agreed.

After Mary had eaten the small packet of beans, pulling many disgusted faces of high amusement to the rest of them, it was Mary's turn to spin the bottle. Spinning neatly in the centre of the circle it rotated several times before choosing its next victim…Lily, in which it flashed up 'truth'

"How far did you go with Joey" Mary asked with a grin wanting to know all the gossip.

"Mary!" Lily exclaimed "You know I wouldn't do anything major, but we only kissed and held hands…"

"How long was your longest kiss?"

"I've answered my question, you can't ask two" she grinned before quickly spinning the bottle where it landed on Sirius with the words 'truth'.

"Aha!" she grinned

"Lily-flower? Please be nice" he begged

"Now Sirius, we all know you're a bit of a player and there's no point denying it" she said looking at his outraged face "but have you ever had genuine feelings for a girl whether you've snogged her or not?"

"Yes I have had a crush on a girl before"

"Who!" she said shocked

"I think you'll find I have also answered my question" he grinned cheekily.

The word 'Kiss' erupted from the bottle as it landed on Marlene. Lily couldn't stop herself from laughing, she knew Marlene fancied Sirius, even if she wouldn't admit it 'maybe this kiss will help her' Lily thought.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss" chanted James

"On the lips?" Marlene asked nervously

"Yup, standard ruled" lily grinned

"Ok" she breathed, gaining eye contact from Sirius, and they lent in from opposite sides of the circle and gently pressed their lips together.

"Not bad McKinnon" said Sirius flirtatiously as per usual causing her to roll her eyes.

"Stop drooling Padfoot" teased Remus from beside him,

'Dare' flashed up from the modified bottle as it landed on James causing Marlene to grin "I dare you to…" but she was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Oh err sorry guys, I was wondering if I could have a word with Lily?" came the voice of the current head girl.

"Sure can" Lily smiled as she stood up and left the circle to follow the girl into the corridor.

"Lily I know I can trust you but all the same, I should tell you I shouldn't be saying this but I really want to because I hope Dumbledore picks you"

"Picks me? For what?" she said utterly confused. 'What could Dumbledore possibly want me for?' she thought to herself with her eyebrows raised making it obvious that she was thinking

"You're in the narrowed down 5 girls who could be chosen for head girl next year, and I really hope you get it" she smiled

"That's great!" Lily smiled, she had always wanted to be head girl, and she liked responsibility. "Thanks for telling me"

"You can't tell anyone though Lily, you shouldn't even know it's supposed to be a surprise to who gets it"

"It will be a surprise, I'm supposed to beat these four other girls? But don't worry I won't tell anyone, I promise"

"I knew you wouldn't Lily, thank you"

"So have you had any word from St Mungo's?"

"Yeah" she grinned proudly "I've been accepted, I'll go through a year of low pay training and if I do well enough in that I will be able to be an assistant Nurse and then hopefully in a space of 10 years or so I'll be a qualified Doctor"

"That's great" Lily said hugging her respected head girl, and friend. "You should be really proud"

"Thanks Lily, I am" she grinned "Any advance on what you want to do when you leave school?"

"Nope, still clueless as ever" she laughed

"Well you still have another year, I wouldn't worry too much about it, the job you want is probably just staring you in the face, and you're too busy to see it. Anyway, I better be off, you better keep in contact though… I also expect a letter if you get a certain shiny red badge" she grinned.

"You'll be one of the first to know"

"Bye Lily, have a great summer" she grinned pulling her into a hug.

"You too" she smiled

Lily gently slid open the door to their compartment and closed it behind her as she sat in her previous spot in the cramped circle. "So what did I miss" she said wriggling slightly to find comfort.

"Well I was forced to like Pad's bare foot" James said pulling a face "And now I get to truth Marlene, got any burning questions for her?"

Lily grinned evilly "Yeah I do, mind if I take this one"

"Go ahead"

"Marls you know the thing we talked about the other day in our room and you said you don't, well has your answer changed?" Lily asked referring in code to the time she asked Marlene if she had a crush on Sirius.

"That's a waste of a truth" moaned Sirius

"Trust me, If you knew what I was on about you'd understand how amazing this question is" she grinned

"I actually hate you Lily!" but she nodded grimly "Yes my answer has changed"

"I knew it!"

"Then why ask?" said Peter baffled.

"I needed it confirming" Lily giggled.

"My turn" said Marlene spinning the bottle which chose its victim as Remus, reading the word 'dare' causing her to grin evilly "I dare you to lick Peter's foot"

"What is it with you and foot dares?"

* * *

Several Truth's, Dare's and kisses later each of them had either been dared, truthed or kissed.

"I think that enough now" said Alice who had previously kissed Remus and James. Kissing James was the weirdest for her though it wasn't only because they were family it was the fact that she didn't want to kiss another guy other than Frank.

"Agreed" said James who had kissed Mary, Alice and Remus as well as liking Sirius' foot and answering a number of truths.

"Who about 'would you rather'" grinned Sirius.

"No" said Frank firmly.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Aww poor Sirius" teased Lily

"Lily flower!" head said with his eyes lighting up "You'll play with me, won't you?" he said with pleading eyes.

"Well n-"

"Pretty please Lily-flower. I'll love you forever"

"Fine" she said giving in easy "But if I don't want to answer, I'm not going too"

"What no"

"Fine I won't play then"

"Ok, ok. We'll play it your way" he moaned.

"Anyone else playing?"

"I'm in" said Marlene

"Go on then, I'll play too as long as you stop elbowing me Pad's" said James.

The four of the made a tighter circle on the floor while Peter, Frank, Remus, Mary, and Alice sat on the seats away from the other four.

"ME first!" said Marlene

"Oii I wanted to go first!" grumbled Sirius

"Tough luck there Pad's" said James taking the mick

"Are we playing cross circle" Lily asked breaking up the forming argument

"Yeah the best way" grinned Sirius

Marlene straightened her back and glanced evilly at Lily. "Would you rather get back with Joey or Lance?"

"Lance?" chocked James

"Yeah, remember him, she dated Lance in 5th year for like four months" said Marlene eager for the answer.

Lily looked to Marlene curiously in wonder of what answer she wanted to hear. She thought for several long moments, Lance was sweet but he was always really shy to hold hands with her or be seen alone in public, and he always managed to get really jealous or angry at guys who would talk or flirt with her. Whereas Joey was gorgeous and really cared about Lily and wanted to be around her as much as possible but he had a tendency to show her off to her mates from time to time.

"Probably Joey" she told Marlene.

"But lance was so sweet…?"

"And _way_ to shy"

"Fair enough. Right it's your turn to ask someone now…"

"Sirius would you rather snog McGonagall or 'Minnie' as you call her, or Madame Rosmerta?"

"Minnie of course!" he grinned "She is my one true love"

"Pads you know it's actually gross that you flirt with our teacher"

"Love is what it is" he said sarcastically. "Marlene would you rather date a good looking guy with a crap personality or a guy with an amazing personality and crap looks?"

"Wow that's actually a semi sensible question coming from you isn't it?" she teased "Umm I suppose the second one, there's always something you can do to improve their looks anyway…"

"I do try" grinned Sirius.

"James would you rather …" she thought long and hard about what to ask him, she honestly wanted to find out whether James still fancied Lily as she suspected. "Would you rather have an amazing relationship for a year but it end with a horrible breakup which left you both heartbroken? Or not have the relationship and be able to live without the pain of it ending because it never happened?"

"It's better to have loved and lost than to have not loved at all" he said wisely.

"Soppy pants" teased Sirius

"Coming from you" James chuckled "Lil's would you rather…" He thought long and hard about a question, he wanted it to be a good one. One that Lily would actually want to answer. 'What does she like?' he thought, then hit him; "would you rather sleep under the stars or dance under them?" He remembered seeing he watch the stairs from the window in the Gryffindor common room, while she would sit with her knees to her chest watching them twinkle over the lake and in the moonlight.

"Aww!" Lily exclaimed "That's a tricky one, they're both really romantic as well but I can imagine sleeping under the stars, watching them form shapes and glisten in the night sky before drifting off into an easy sleep, - maybe even in the arms of the one you love- that has to be amazing!"

Imagining it as Lily spoke Marlene closed her eyes following it and gripping onto Lily's every word. "That would be brilliant" grinned Marlene.

'wow' thought Lily to herself 'I didn't know James was the kind of guy that thought about romantic setting, I knew he was sweet but wow!' she wondered about how much more there was to James, she had only known him properly for half a year so maybe there is so much more to him than she originally thought.

"Marlene, would you rather live in America or France?" Lily askes knowing that they were two of her favourite places on earth.

"Gah! Lily! That's hard!" she exclaimed "America I suppose, there's so much more to see"

"I agree" said Sirius out of the blue "I've always wanted to go"

"Maybe you guys could go together" suggested Lily attempting to do a little match making between the two of them as subtly as possible

"We could make it a group trip!" grinned Sirius plotting in his mind, oblivious to Lily's implications.

"We could do it when the war is over, as a kind of celebratory thing?" suggested James.

"Why can't we go when we finish school next year?" he moaned.

"Sirius" Lily said softly bringing the conversation into a darker tone. "The wars getting worse, I know we're all trying to make the best of life now but we can ignore the fact that he's gathering followers, he's getting stronger.." she said catching James' eye not wanting him to think that she was about to tell Sirius what Dumbledore had trusted in them, "besides I'll need money to go, which I don't have so we'll all need to get jobs to pay for it" she said on a slightly lighter tone.

"How about when we're thirty or something?" Marlene suggested "Hopefully the war will be over with and we'll all have jobs and be settled down."

"Not a bad idea Marl's" Sirius said patting her on her head as though patting a dog.

"Paws to yourself Black" she said batting his hand away.

"Funny you should say that" he grinned catching James' eye who was trying his hardest not to laugh at the irony.

"Inside joke?" Lily questioned James, who nodded.

* * *

Soon two hours had passed since they had left the platform boarding the train. As well as playing spin the bottle and would you rather they ended up playing more muggle travel games that Lily had previously taught Sirius ages ago; like 'snog-marry-avoid', 'I-spy' and 'I went to the shops' These games had exhausted Marlene, James and Lily but Sirius was eager to play more.

"I think that enough now Pad's" said James

"Agreed" laughed Marlene upon seeing Sirius' pouting face.

"Agreed" said Lily who soon stood up

"I'm going to search for the food trolley, anyone want anything?"

"I'll just share yours" grinned Marlene

"A chocolate frog would be lovely Lily" came the voice of Remus Lupin

Sure thing" she smiled

James watched as Lily asked what everyone wanted… everyone except Remus, Marlene and Sirius declined.

"James?" she asked sweetly

"Err, I dunno. I'll come with you and have a look…I can give you a hand carrying Sirius crap then" he chuckled.

"Okay" she smiled grateful for the fact that she wasn't going to go alone.

"You guys sure you don't want anything?"

Once the others had still declined Lily and James left the compartment

"Which way do you reckon it is" Lily asked

"Got a slight sense of Deja-vu there" he chuckled "but my stomach is telling me this way" he said causing Lily to giggle softly.

James walked along down the train again, this time managing to walk by Lily's side as practically most people were now seated.

"So err Lil's" James began.

"Yeah?" she replied turning her head enough as to face him.

"Hey Lily!" came a new voice from behind them.

"Will!" she smiled as she turned round to see who was calling her name.

"I guess it wasn't farewell after all at the feast yesterday"

"I suppose not" she chuckled

"Hey look Lily I was going to owl you this but I may as well do it seeing as I caught you"

"Hmm?"

'Oh god' thought James 'here we go, he's going to ask her out' he moaned inside his head. 'I should do something' 'how about no' he said arguing with himself, 'she'll only hate you for it… plus I want her to be happy'.

"My family are holding a summer garden party, it's just a casual thing. The thing is I wanted to ask if you'd come? There's bound to be loads of people there already so it won't be an issue if you want to bring your friends if you want to…"

"Aww that sounds great"

'Thank god' James thought, full of relief 'I don't know what I would have done if he asked her out…'

"Yeah, it should be. I will owl you the dates and times and stuff when I know"

"We'll look forward to it"

"We'll?" chocked James.

"Yeah, you'll come with me right?"

"I wouldn't miss it" James smiled politely at both Lily and Will.

"Well I hope to see you both there" smiled Will, trying to hide of his annoyance at James as he only thought that she'd bring Marlene.

"See ya Will" she smiled "I'll look forward to seeing your owl telling me all about France" she waved.

Once Will was out of sight Lily wisped round to James "Don't you dare tell Marlene?"

"Wait, what?"

"Please don't tell her!"

"Tell her about the party?"

"Well yeah…" she said awkwardly

"Why? Aren't you going to ask her to come along with us?"

"Maybe, it's just I don't want her to make a big deal out of it, you know what's she like… she'll start rampaging on about how he has a crush on me, which he doesn't might I add, and then she'll make it awkward."

"Right?" he said baffled. "But I think Marlene has a point though…"

Lily whacked his arm "You're supposed to be on my side!" she scowled

"It's not my fault I think she's right"

"Well she's not"

"Why so sure?"

"Because I know he only sees me as a friend, like you and me"

"Oh right…" said James thinking 'Well if he's like me then he defiantly fancies you'

They later found the food cart and ended up buying, 3 chocolate frogs, Chocoballs, Cauldron cakes, acid pops, Fizzing Whizzbees and 3 pumpkin pasties (One for James, One for Lily and the other for Marlene.)

"Think that this is enough?" James asked sarcastically cradling the food.

"Nah, I reckon we need double with the amount you and Sirius eat" she teased.

"You'd think that'd annoy me but truthfully I'm quite proud of my ability to almost eat as much as Sirius"

"Strange child" she muttered rolling her eyes.

"But you still love me for it"

"Nahh, not really" she chuckled

"Fine then he pouted"

"Oh not this again" she whined "Can we please go?"

"Sure thing" he grinned dropping the act.

"So err Lil's" 'just say it you idiot, tell her how you still feel, your being such a girl' said the voice inside his head.

"Yeah?" she said looking out for their compartment "Ahh! There it is!"

"Great" he mumbled. Was he ever going to get a chance to actually tell her that he still likes her? He tried telling her before boarding the train, on the way to the food trolley and on the way back but three times he was unlucky. 'Maybe I should give up, fate isn't on my side' he moaned 'plus I don't think she feels the same way, she never has and never will. What's the point in ruining our friendship if it's the closet I can ever be to her?'

* * *

Soon the train pulled up at Kings cross station. The platform was now in view, people were bustling about anxious and excited to see their loved children after their year at Hogwarts. Lily and her friends said good-bye to one another in their compartment thinking that it would be easier in there than on the busy platform. One by one everyone left leaving Lily by herself… or so she thought.

Hey Lily?" James said finally managing to get her own her own, helping her get her trunk down form the shelf.

"James" she grinned "thanks" she said taking her case from him

"I..." he tried once more.

"I'm really going to miss you James this summer" she said opening the apartment door "And the others. Promise me you'll write?"

"Of course I will Lil's" he smiled glad that he wasn't just going to miss her, but she was going to miss him too.

"And you and the boys will have to meet up with us, I and the girls normally have some kind of summer party or gathering…you'll have to come to…" she smiled.

"Give me the time and the place and we'll be their"

"Great" she smiled before stepping onto the platform. "And err I will owl you about my plans for the Will thing…."

"Sure, but I think you should tell Marlene. It's be great if all of us went"

"I suppose" She sighed.

"I will really miss you "she said honestly, not wanting to leave

"Come here" he said opening his arms, gesturing her for a hug. As she walked into his arms she embraced her tightly "I'll miss you too" he whispered into her ear causing here to grin.

"Bye Potter" she smiled

"Bye Evans" and with that she was gone. He watched her hug her parents and fulfil them with information of the events that happened in the year, until she was gone.

"Come on Jamesie" teased a voice that belonged to none other than Sirius Black "let's go home" he said. Soon after that they apparated to James' parent's mansion where they were both welcomed home.

"Dorea! Our sons are home" shouted Charles Potter as he greeted them. James was their son by blood but Sirius was a so by choice, he was welcomed to the family in the summer of 5th year, when he ran away from his family because of their prejudices on all muggleborn and half breads... the Blacks were all about blood purity and Sirius didn't want to be.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the two Marauders arriving to their home, Lily Evans was being bored to death in her family car as they drove along the motorway listening to Petunia Evans, Lily's sister jaff on about Vernon Dursley her boyfriend. "He got a job last month.. working with drills" Lily heard Petunia say ever so proudly.

'So this is my start to the summer' thought both James and Lily.

* * *

**_That's it I'm afraid, not as long as the last one but I will try and keep them longer. Hope I didn't ramble on to much with their conversations but I wanted to catch the characters better for the summer scenes, which I am looking forward to writing! I wanted to update on Monday but I hadn't finished and yesterday I was revising for my maths test so; sucks for me :( Hope this chapter was good enough for you guys! And as always: PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a ****_while _****but I have been busy :( I was camping again at the weekend so I wasn't able to write. Enjoy anyways!:**

* * *

Lily woke at a peaceful hour, no alarm had woken her up forcing her to climb out of bed and go to lessons, no girls had screeched at her trying to get her out of bed to enjoy the weekend. Her parents Rose and Hugh Evans knew their daughter well, Lily liked her sleep especially on the first day back from Hogwarts, she would kick anyone in reaching distance if they tried to pull her out of bed, and they knew to keep their distance until she got up. Let's just say Lily Evans is not a morning person if you haven't guessed already.

"11:40" Lily smiled to herself as she slowly lifted the covers off her bed warm body and gently lifted her legs over the side of her bed. Taking a deep breath she stood up and climbed down her stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning sweet-heart" grinned Rose Evans as she handed Lily some cereal.

"Morning Mum" She smiled graciously back, she can be nice in the mornings as long as she gets up when she wants to.

At that moment Hugh Evans walked in and placed his hand on Lily's shoulder and sat down next to her on the small kitchen table. "So how about you tell us about your year at school..?"

"The same as usual"

"So, good grades, good friends and being annoyed by that Potter boy?" her mother teased.

"Yeah, yeah and no. Me and Potter are friends now…"

"Oh right, May I ask how considering you used to whine about him…a lot" Said her father teasing thins time.

"We've both matured, he's actually an ok guy" Lily smiled thinking nothing of it.

"Oh right" her Mum teased "So is this the guy that you say is big headed because he gets all the girls"

"He was the guy "Lily corrected subconsciously.

Rose caught Hugo's eye and the both let out and grin that was unknown to Lily, "So any plans for today Lily?"

"Dunno" she said taking the last spoonful of cereal "What are you guys doing today?"

"Well I have to go into work in half an hour" said Mr Evans

"And I've got to go shopping" said Mrs Evans.

"What about Tuney?"

"She's at Vernon's again" said Rose.

"Oh right. I suppose I'll just do my homework and get it out then, I have nothing better to do…"

Just then an owl flew through open kitchen window "whose owl is that?" Lily muttered to herself trying to remember the owner to each owl she knew but this one did not tally up. She pulled the letter out of the birds clutching beak with a gentle stroke to its sienna brown feathery head.

Lifting open the tightly closed seal, Lily clasped her hand over the fresh feeling parchment inside the envelope and tugged it out.

"Who is it from darling?" asked her mother from the kitchen sink while she was washing up.

"Err I dunno yet…" she answered unfolding the letter and began to read

_To Lily,_

_I'm guessing your probably confused so I (Marlene, you're amazing best friend) had better explain. The reasoning behind the owl is that my parents brought a new owl and well I wanted to try him out, I've named him Booboo, but my parents call him Timothy, what a rubbish name for an owl don't you think? Who calls their owl Timothy (other than my parents)? _

_Anyway, I know it hasn't been long but I miss my redheaded girl already *sigh* We need to meet up soon, and before you ask no I haven't gone crazy I do understand that it's not even been 24 hours yet blaa blaa blaa BUT I want to see you, I think we need to talk… I never got a chance to talk to you alone on the train after my admittance to explain and … I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! Stupid Black, I don't know what he's doing to me, He's not even here and I feel all gloppy, Help me! Please?_

_Are you free tomorrow? You could come round my house for a sleepover and stay for as long as you want (or I need you too), you know that my parents would quite easily adopt you so yeah, there's no problem with that… tell me if you can come as soon as possible._

_Love from an extremely stressed out Marlene._

"Mum? Can I go and see Marlene tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not if it's ok with her parents"

"Sure is" she smiled.

"Why so soon?" asked her father "You only saw her yesterday…"

"err.." she said gathering up an excuse expecting that Marlene would appreciate it if Lily didn't tell anyone about her feeling for Sirius. "She has to do her homework in the first week of the holidays before she can go out anywhere, she asked if I could help her and if we could do it together" she lied uneasily.

"Oh ok" Her father agreed.

"I'll go and tell her that I can come" she said picking up the letter and carrying it up to her room to compose one of her own.

_Marls, _

_I can come, I will be at your house by 10 ONLY because I understand that this is important to you, even if it means getting up at an ungodly hour in the summer holidays (you better make this up to me). In the meantime don't let Black get you down, we'll fix this…I sense that I will have to do my detective work again (remember when I had to find out whether Frank liked Alice before she agreed to us she'd tell him how she felt?)_

_Anywhoo, I will see you soon. Chin up Marl's._

_Love Lily._

_P.S. if you wake me up at a stupid hour at yours, I will not be held responsible for any murder._

'What would that girl ever do without me?' Lily thought to herself.

* * *

The next day, as promised Lily was up, feed, dressed and fully prepared by 9:55 saying her fair wells to her parents.

"I'm off now" Lily said with a big of all her homework, which her Dad checked on to her annoyance, and her sleepover stuff.

"I will see you tomorrow then" he mother Rose said pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the check. "Now I know I don't have to tell you to be a good girl, so all I have to say to you is have fun and don't do too much gossiping"

"Me? Gossip?" Lily laughed.

"I'm not stupid, I was a teenager once upon a time my flower, gossiping was all me and my friends ever did at sleepovers" she grinned.

"Yeah well, it will be the same as that for us just err homework added into the mix" Lily said with a forced smile.

"Tell Marlene she's welcome to come back here with you and sleep here afterwards, it'd be nice to see her again"

"Will do" She grinned. "See ya Mum" Lily said before taking a step backwards, pulling out her wand and disapperating to Marlene's house.

Rose Evans was stood alone in the kitchen "magic" she chuckled to herself, before walking into the other room to find her husband watching TV already.

* * *

"Lily!" came a screech from the other side of a large red door of a large house in a small village in Somerset called Dunster. Once the door had opened Lily saw a chestnut haired girl charge at her pulling her into a huge hug.

"Crikey Marl's, I saw you two days ago, why are you so rattled?"

"Stupid Black, bloody hormones, Gah! Why does he have to be so good looking!?" she practically shouted after starting in a mumble.

"Don't you think you're over reacting slightly?" Lily said calmly as she walked into the familiar house and placed down her bags.

"No I don't." she said bluntly "I don't want to like him like I do, we're friends…just friends and now everything had to go and get all complicated. What if he finds out? What happens then?"

Lily took a deep breathe in "If he finds out you tell him the truth, what happens then depends on how you both take it, for example" she began "if you storm of after telling him, things will just be plain awkward and vice versa. However if you both stay and talk he will either gently reject you or do what I think he will do which will mean he will ask you out or take you on a date."

"But I don't want to be one of his pickups"

"Marlene, don't you know him at all now, he rarely has a girl anymore, and if he does he treats them better, he's matured. Besides, he'd never do that to you Marlene because you guys are friends, he would hurt you like that"

"How do you know?"

"Ginger powers" she chuckled. "Look I don't know for sure but I trust Sirius, besides he'd know that if he did hurt you in any way he'd have me to answer to and everyone knows my 'Jelly legs' and my 'full body bind' jinxes are not the best thing to be on the wrong side of" she said smugly.

"True true" she nodded.

"Anyway, now the boring stuff is out the way, how was the kiss?"

Marlene blushed "Err, good?"

"Well I guessed that as it made you reilise you liked him.."

"I suppose. Well even though it was a quick one it was soft and tender but I swear my stomach flipped like a million times"

"Aww!" Lily squealed "that's so-…" but she was interrupted

"Lily" greeted Mrs McKinnon. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks Emily, and yourself" she said politely causing Marlene to smirk.

"I'm fine thank you, thanks for asking" she smiled. "Now your parents are ok with you sleeping over?"

"Of course they are" Lily grinned.

"Nate!" Emily McKinnon called.

Lily caught sight of Marlene's older brother Nate bustling around in another room lifting his head up to look in what direction the noise came from. "What?" he groaned.

"Come and take Lily's bags upstairs into Marlene's room" she told him as he headed towards them.

"Oh no it's fine, I can take them" Lily said not wanting to be a nuisance.

"Hey Lily" Nate grinned. "It's fine I'll take them" he said picking them up delicately and helpfully.

Nate, Marlene's only sibling, had finished his education two years ago while the girls were in their fourth year. He had chestnut brown hair like Marlene and her mother and dreamy pale blue eyes as well as having a well-toned figure.

"Thanks" she smiled.

* * *

The two girls later sat in the garden gossiping about the boys again.

"So if your 100% sure you don't like James, who do you like?... Will?"

"I'm 100% sure" she moaned "And no I don't like Will, I don't like anyone"

"As much as it pains for me to say this, what about my brother, I caught him checking you out and you even said yourself that he was good-looking"

"He was not checking me out, and yeah he is good-looking but that doesn't mean I like him"

"Oh, well that's good" Marlene grinned "I would be kind of creepy if you guys dated, but hey! If you got married, we'd be sisters in law!"

"That would be pretty cool, but I'm not marrying Nate so we can be semi related" she chuckled "as cool as that would be I think the marriage would be there for the wrong reasons" she said acting posh and composed.

"Umm about Will though, there's umm something I haven't told you…"

"Yeah?" she asked curiously

"you know when we were on the train and I went to find the food cart with James, well we bumped into Will and he asked me if I'd got to his summer party, apparently it's a yearly thing he does and there will be loads of people there…"

"Sounds like a chance for him to make a move on you" Marlene told her, "So are you going to go?"

"Well not alone, he said I could bring some friends, so when he owls me the date and times and stuff, I was going to ask everyone…"

"That would be pretty awesome" Marlene grinned

"Problem is that means, I'd be asking Sirius aswell, would you be ok with that?"

"I wanna see him Lil's, I just need to make sure you're with me when I'm with him so you can stop me saying or doing anything stupid, theres bound to be drinks and you know what im like when I've had a few…"

"Yeah, you go shouting out your embarrassing moments and your secretes aas well as mine"

"Sorry" she grumbled

"You could just not drink alcohol..."

"I guess but it's bound to happen anyway"

"I suppose" Lily agreed knowing that Marlene's willpower was not that strong.

"Maybe you should just put me on a permanent silencing charm for the evening"

"Where's the fun in that, I love tipsy Marlene"

"You should see yourself after a few drinks, you end up flirting with everyone and claiming you love every guy you come across, it hilarious"

"Yeah well you should stop me"

"Where's the fun in that?" she teased.

* * *

When 10:30 pm hit the two girls made their way into Marlene's room and settled down in their beds

"Why the hell have you got two bags? You only ever bring one"

"Huh?" she said baffled, before it dawned on her "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you; I told my parents that we were doing homework and that the reason you wanted to see me so soon was that you weren't allowed out until it was done but we were allowed to do it together. It was the only thing I could come up with instead of telling my parents about how you secretly fancy Sirius" Lily announced loudly.

"Shhh! someone might heat" she squeaked.

Lily chuckled "Sorry. Anyway, we'll have to do this homework tomorrow because if I come back tomorrow with none of it done I will be skinned… alive"

"Your parents would never do that Lily, they're too kind" she said rolling her eyes. "But fine, we'll do it in the morning"

"Morning?!" Lily exclaimed "I thought I made it clear in my letter I was not to be woken, meaning that it will be a decent hour when I wake up."

"Whatever Lily" she laughed before discussing previous events that had happened in Hogwarts this year and who they would match their friends up with, to which annoyed Lily as Marlene insisted that she should match up with James,

_"Lily I don't see why you wouldn't go out with him, you said it yourself he's matured now, that's why your friends, there's only a small push that you'd have to take to go out with him"_

_"Marl's even if I wanted to, which I don't, James doesn't like me like that anymore, he's grown out of it while he grew up."_

_"Whatever you say my ginger friend" she teased._

Before then each falling asleep too tired to talk any longer, landing softly on their readily plumped pillows.

* * *

"Lily!" came an annoyed voice "LILY!"

"What? Leave me alone, I's sleeping. Shhh" she said drifting back of to sleep.

"You were right" laughed Nate "she has got worse in the mornings"

"Wait there I've got an idea" Marlene grinned "dunno why I haven't thought of this before" she said walking over to Lily's bed.

"Lily! Quick get up now" she said tapping her shoulders and sahkign her slightly. "LILY! Quick were going to be late!"

"Huh?" she said still dazed and not with it.

"Our exams, they start in 5 minutes, get dressed now!" Marlene hurried. "Quickly!"

"What!?" Lily screeched jumping out of bed and rushing to find some clothes other than the pyjamas she was already wearing. Lily was only brought to her senses when she realised that two people were laughing from behind her. "Shit!" she moaned "McKinnon I absolutely hate you!" she scowled.

"Which McKinnon?" Marlene asked innocently.

"Obviously not me" said Nate "I had not part in this…amusement" he said continuing to chuckle.

"Why'd you let her wake me Nate?" Lily sighed.

He laughed "Sorry Lily, but I didn't think it was true that you could be any worse in the mornings than you used to be, guess I was wrong"

"Whatever" Lily grumbled climbing back into her bed.

"Don't you dare" Marlene said firmly which took not effect on Lily causing her to walk over and attempt to drag her out of bed but Lily squirmed and kicked her legs out at her "Nate help me get her up"

"No thanks" he chuckled "I do not wish to be violently attacked"

"Good choice" Nate heard Lily say before he exited.

Marlene successfully managed to get Lily out of bed by throwing objects at her so that she was out of reach for Lily to attack her. Grudgingly Lily lifted herself out of bed once more and followed Marlene downstairs for breakfast in their pyjamas.

Marlene wide awake spotted Lily was struggling to keep her eyes open even though they were not even sat down yet.

"Should I throw some water over you?" Marlene asked as they walked in to the dining room.

"Don't be horrible Marlene, I hope you don't do this to her at school" interrupted Nate.

"Me? Never" she lied trying to sound as innocent as humanly possible.

"She does this everyday" Lily moaned to Nate "Sort her out for me?"

"Is this a chance to annoy my little sister?" he said lopping his arm around Marlene and pulling her into a sideways hug that she could not escape due to his shear strength.

"I think so" Lily grinned waking up slightly.

"No don't!" begged Marlene "He will make my summer a living hell"

"Me? Never" he imitated.

"Lily! Please, I'm sorry"

"Well I suppose I had better take you home with me then so if you wake me up as early as you have done today, you will be sent back to torture, if not you will go home as usual. Do we have a deal McKinnon?" She said with a evil grin, holding her hand out.

"Which one?" Nate teasingly asked.

"Me you idiot" said Marlene smacking him upwards on the back of his head before holding her hand out to shake Lily's.

* * *

After eating breakfast and gaining Emily's approval for Marlene to sleep round Lily's they go round to doing their homework which took four very long hours, so that Lily's story would fit by time they arrived home.

"Transfiguration, charms, DADA, Herbology, Potions, Divination and Arithmacy?"

Lily checked as Marlene read out the homework individually, lifting up and flicking through her large pile of parchment scraped with words of each subject. "Yeah, all done" replied Lily.

"I suppose we could go now then?"

"Sure" Lily said picking up her bags, preparing for apparition when she heard a fierce pecking at the window, but Marlene beat her two it.

"No! It can't be?" exclaimed Marlene recognising the handwriting on the enevelope. Quickly grabbing the letter from the bird's beak, she sat on her bed gawping at the envelope.

"What's going on?"

"Whose handwriting does this look like?" Marlene asked, raising the envelope for Lily to see.

"Sirius" Lily said bluntly before realising what she had said. "Oh my gosh! Open it" she grinned running over to sit next to Marlene and read over her shoulder.

_Hey Marls,_

_How are you?_

_You'll never guess what! I managed to pull a good prank on James less than two hours ago… Let's just say it was messy. _

_Anyway, when are you free? Prongs is nagging me to find an appropriate date for us all to meet up, so if could find out about the other girls that'd be great. I know that Moony, Wormtail and Frank are busy for the next week, OH! And so is Alice because Frank is staying at Alice's... I think? _

_So whenever everyone is free is good for me and James as we have no life so were not going away due to Mr and Mrs Potters work, ah-well. _

_Talk soon, Sirius._

"Mary is on holiday in France for the next month, the lucky girl" moaned Marlene who wasn't going away either this summer.

"Why don't we meet them tomorrow? James and Sirius have nothing to do and neither do we other than the fact your sleeping over… we'll extend your stay and we can meet them somewhere."

"You're a genius Lily!" grinned Marlene as she went to grab some parchment.

_Hi Sirius,_

_Mary is away for like the next month and yeah, Frank is it Alice's', leaving just me and Lily. BUT my good friend Lily here has had a genius idea! (As always). She said that tomorrow we should all (you, James, Lily and me) meet up, I will be staying at Lily's tonight and we were actually just about to leave for hers when we heard your owl at the window, so we could always meet you and James near her house… we might even see Joey-_

_- Ouch! God that girl can slap!_

_Yeah so tell me what you think of Lily's smart ass idea, but tell your owl I'm at Lily's because were going now._

_See ya, Marlene._

"You guys are so similar in your writing" Lily remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your jokes and sarcasm. I think it's cute"

"Whatever" She mumbled "Shall we go?"

"OK" Lily said before apparating outside her front door.

Two quick seconds late she heard sharp loud noise from behind her delivering Marlene "Hullo again" she chuckled

"Fancy seeing you here"

"Hmm, it's not as though I saw you just a few moments ago…" She grinned"We're strange" Lily laughed before knocking on her own front door.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and I took AGES to update but I will try my very hardest to post another chapter by Sunday 16****th****. I hope you enjoyed the background Marlene and Sirius stuff, hopefully more will happen between them and maybe even James and Lily (which is what this story is actually about- but hey ho). Anyway at least chapter 10 should have some more things going on than this. **

**As always; PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to take this chance to thank those of you who have reviewed, they really inspire me to write on, thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 as promised done on time. **

* * *

"Lily?" Called her mother form downstairs

"Yeah Mum?" Lily said standing at the top of her stair case looking at her mother, leaving Marlene in her bedroom.

"There's two charming boys here" her mother said gesturing to the figures behind her "They are requesting to see you and Marlene"

Lily looked over her mother and saw Sirius and James standing in her doorway grinning awkwardly, "Charming?" she questioned with a chuckle. But then it hit her why her mum was so confused to who they were "Shi- I mean; Opps, sorry Mum I forgot to tell you that me and Marls were meeting them today" she said shamefully walking down the stairs in her summer pink shorts, cream top and flip flops.

"Hey guys" Lily smiled at them.

"Hey, Lil's"

"Alright Lily-flower"

Her mother coughed slightly, Lily turned round to face her with her eyebrows raised. "Are you going to introduce us" Rose asked curious to whom the charming boys Lily and Marlene were spending the day with.

"Oh right" Lily said letting out a single chuckle "Sorry" she excused herself.

"This Is James Potter" she said pointing to James who shook her mother's hand, "and this is Sirius Black" whom she also pointed too "and this is my Mum, Rose" she smiled awkwardly as Sirius shook her mother's hand as well.

"Oh!" he mother said in realisation "It's nice to put the names to faces" she said with a smile.

"Right…?" Lily said with a confused. "I'll err, go and get Marlene" she told the boys, "Don't let my mum bother you, she's just nosy" Lily said with a wink to her mum who chuckled.

Lily walked up the stairs quickly with the sense that her back was being watched. Gently pushing open the door to her bedroom she leant on the doorframe.

"What was that about?" Marlene asked.

"People at the door" she said pretending to act dully.

"Oh right? Anyone I'd know?"

"Oh yeah" Lily grinned "I think you may have taken a fancying to one of them"

"Shit! Sirius and James?"

Lily laughed at her friends panic "Yeah, they're waiting for us…" But then it dawned on her "With my mum! Let's go quickly" she said grabbing Marlene's braceleted wrist and dragging her down the stairs behind her and then into the sitting room.

"Hey guys" Marlene smiled, pretending not to be embarrassed that Sirius was there.

"Alright?" Sirius smirked.

Lily attempted to hide a grin but saved Marlene before she embarrassed herself "Right err, shall we go?"

"Where are you four planning on going anyway?" Asked Rose

Lily glanced to the other three nervously but James answered for her; "We haven't really planned anything, we're just …"

"Going with the flow" Lily said ending his sentence with a giggle.

"Ok. Don't be back to late" Her mother said sternly "and b-"

"-Be sensible, yeah yeah I know" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"And d-"

"And don't spend all my money. I know" Lily moaned, but chuckled at the sight of James and Sirius shocked faces of how she knew what her mother was going to say.

"How did you know?" James asked baffled.

"I have had the same conversation, each time I go out without my parents since I was 9" she whined.

"Ahh but at least you know it now"

"Mum, I've knew it within the first 5 times you said it hence why I get so exasperated" Lily said wanting to bang her head against a wall. "I'm sure even Marl's knows it"

Marlene nodded "F'raid so Rose" She grinned knowing that she wouldn't take offence.

"Well have fun whatever you're doing" she smiled "You're all welcome to come back and have dinner"

"Oh no, its fine Mrs Evans, Sirius and I don't want to be a nuisance" he said politely to which Marlene and Lily both broke out into fits of giggles knowing full well that James and Sirius are nothing but a nuisance.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. We could always order a pizza or something."

"Pizza sounds great mum" Lily smiled, suddenly feeling hungry even having recently eaten lunch.

* * *

Withing 5 minutes the four friends had left Lily's house and took a left up the road towards the village.

"So Lily" Marlene teased as they walked past another house round the block from Lily's house. "Do you know who lives in that house" she said pointing to it."

Lily blushed slightly "No, of course not" she lied.

"Huh?" Questioned Sirius, missing the hint.

"Nothing!" Lily said a little too quickly, but from the corner of her eye she caught sight of the door from the house opening causing her to quicken her step.

"What have we missed?" James, who had also missed Marlene's subtle hint, questioned.

"Well someone you may have heard off, lives in that house there" she said pointing back at it.

"You mean, Joey?" James asked.

"Is that him?" Sirius announced loudly catching sight of someone walking out of the driveway.

"Can we go?" Lily asked nervously, tugging at their arms.

"But I want to meet this guy" Sirius moaned.

"Not now" Lily said with a blush on her cheeks.

"But we will?" Marlene asked confused that Lily was saying this.

"If it makes you guys hurry up then sure" she said trying to get them moving as quickly as possible.

* * *

After Lily had managed to get them into the village without encountering Joey, they slowed their pace down and walked along the street stopping in a few shops to have a look or buy a few snacks in Sirius' case.

On their way back to Lily's' house they had decided to stop in a grassy park a few minutes away from Lily's house where they sat away from the playground equipment and under a shaded tree out of the glowing sun.

"Lily?" came a deep unrecognisable voice, unknown to James and Sirius.

Lily shuddered slightly knowing the voice. She lifted her head and sent a quick death glare at all of them as though warning them to behave and NOT embarrass her. "Hey Joey" she said trying to act casual.

"It is you!" he grinned "I haven't seen you since last summer-" Lily heard him say which caused a stifled giggle from Marlene which thankfully Joey did not notice. "Have another go year at that boarding school of yours?"

"Oh yeah, it was great." Lily looked to Marlene who gave her a smirk, "You remember Marlene right?"

"Of course" he smiled at her which earned a smile back.

"And this is James and Sirius, who also go to my school" Lily said feeling forced to introduce them. She watched nervously but intently as the guys shook hands in and awkward postiotin as she realised Joey was still stood up whereas the four of them were sat down. But obviously Marlene was thinking along the same lies but grabbed the opportunity.

"Why don't you sit down" Marlene smiled

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude"

"Oh no its fine" Sirius grinned winking at Lily without Joey noticing.

"If you're sure" he said glancing nervously at the two guys, but all the same he sat down in between Lily and Marlene. "So Lily is it nice to be home, or not so much..?"

"It has its benefits but I'm not looking forward to Petunia getting home from her boyfriends, sitting in the car with her was bad enough this year, living with her again may just kill me"

Joey chuckled "Well if you need to escape, you can always come and find me if none of these guys are around" he said gesturing to the others "or if you just wanted to hang out…"

James was unsure of what to think of Joey, he seemed like a nice guy but James was struggling to keep his feelings for Lily out of the equation. He was jealous that Joey had dated Lily and he hadn't and he wasn't afraid to admit that to himself but he didn't want to be unreasonable to him, when to be honest he'd never actually done anything wrong to him or Lily.

"Yeah, maybe you guys could play spin the bottle" Sirius said loud enough for only Lily, James and Marlene to hear whilst stifling a laugh and trying to act casual.

Lily sent a quick scowl at Sirius before saying "Thanks" to Joey with a smile. "I appreciate it"

Marlene attempted to hide a smile that was creeping up on the corner of her lips, she loved causing her best friend slight embarrassment, she guessed that she wasn't the only on as she caught James' and Sirius' awkward eyes causing all three of them to laugh.

"So what's it like up at that school of yours" Joey questioned the other three. "It can't be as good as Lily makes it out to be, can it?"

"It's pretty good actually" James said nicely but took an opportunity to tease Lily slightly "but Lily is a bit of a nerd so she enjoys _all_ of our classes" Lily elbowed him playfully.

Joey chuckled "I guessed, pretty much every time I saw her last summer there was always a book with her"

"That sounds about right" James laughed "but for a smart girl she does do a lot off stupid things" he said to Joey.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Lily tested.

"Well a few ago in the library after fetching a book for revision you sat down at a table and began talking to a guy before you realised it wasn't me and that I was at the table next to you"

'Stupid question' Lily told herself 'such a stupid question.' "Yeah well I was still reading the book as I walked over and I wasn't even looking at the person as I sat down, it wasn't till he started talking back to me that I realised it wasn't him…" she said flushing slightly.

"Funny thing was you just started at him confused and embarrassed and moved as quickly as possible back to our table"

Everyone except Lily was in hysterics, but Marlene didn't want to miss the opportunity either so she began to tell them how she had managed to wake Lily up while she was staying at hers

_"Lily!" came an annoyed voice "LILY!"_

_"What? Leave me alone, I's sleeping. Shhh" she said drifting back off to sleep._

_"You were right" laughed Nate "she has got worse in the mornings"_

_"Wait there I've got an idea" Marlene grinned "dunno why I haven't thought of this before" she said walking over to Lily's bed._

_"Lily! Quick get up now" she said tapping her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "LILY! Quick were going to be late!"_

_"Huh?" she said still dazed and not with it._

_"Our exams, they start in 5 minutes, get dressed now!" Marlene hurried. "Quickly!"_

_"What!?" Lily screeched jumping out of bed and rushing to find some clothes other than the pyjamas she was already wearing. Lily was only brought to her senses when she realised that two people were laughing from behind her. "Shit!" she moaned_

"AND!-" Sirius said getting in on the action.

"What is it, embarrass Lily day?" Lily asked to which everyone ignored.

"While in the middle of her exam she remembered a prank that me and Jamsie here" he said placing his hand on James' shoulder "played on someone in 5th year, whilst she was being questioned"

Joey laughed "My one isn't as good as yours but, when we went to the cinema last year with our family's"

"Cinema?" James questioned.

"Later" Lily told him, knowing that because he was a wizard and didn't live in a muggle environment he didn't understand or know what most of the muggle stuff was.

"When the film finished, Lily fled claiming she needed the toilet so when I the rest of went to wait outside the toilets we saw her come out of the men's flushed"

The hysterics began again "It wasn't my fault! I was really bursting for a wee and I dint think to look at the sign and just ran in to the toilets, three was no one in there when I went in so I didn't think anything off it, but when I left my cubical I saw these men standing with their backs to me and I ran out of their as quickly as possible hoping they didn't notice me…"

"I think this just proves my point entirely" James grinned

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

* * *

When Joey had to leave the other decided they would head back too. As soon as he turned a different way down the road after saying their goodbyes giving a hug to both Lily and Marlene and handshake to James and Sirius, Lily turned round to James and said "you looked a bit confused when he mentioned a cinema?"

"Yeah, what the hell is that" Sirius interrupted.

"It's a large room with loads of seats facing a big screen that plays a film"

"A film" James asked.

"Crikey merlin" Lily explained "You both should really take muggle studies"

"To be fair Lily, I dint know what it was until you took me there in 3rd year…" said Marlene supporting the two boys.

"A film is a bit like our photographs where it captures a moving image of the few seconds it's taken in except it goes on for like 2 hours."

"How?"

"Technology" Lily answered.

"I'll never understand muggle's" James admitted.

"How about I take you all tomorrow? We have a cinema 15 minutes away"

"Can we!?" Sirius said lighting up slightly, interested to see what it would be like.

"Sure thing" Lily smiled.

In what felt like no time at all, to ticking clock told them that 6 o'clock was upon them. They had all ordered their pizzas and ate them tastefully. All four of them were now sat round a small games table playing regular muggle cards.

"Can I get you four anymore drinks?" Rose asked.

"Yes please" Grinned Lily.

"I suppose me and Sirius had better go after a few more rounds, we were told to be back by 8"

"Wow, James Potter following the rules "Lily teased "never thought I'd see the day"

"Hahaha" James said sarcastically

"You boys are welcome to stay over if you would like?" Rose Evans suggested "You kids are already going to the cinema together tomorrow…"

James looked at Sirius who nodded "only if it wouldn't be a hassle…?" James asked.

"Not at all" she told him.

"We could put up the big tent in the garden" Lily suggested

* * *

Once James and Sirius had permission from Mr and Mrs Potter to stay at Lily's house through a letter which was sent with a package of what they would need for the night and the following day, they headed out to set up the tent in Lily's square shaped garden with a small pond.

It was 8 o'clock once the tent was up and they had carted in all the bedding into the two separate bedrooms of which one was for the girls and the other for the boys which were opposite one another.

The four of them sat back inside in the living room finishing up their game of cards when the doorbell rang. "SHIT!" Lily exclaimed gaining several curious glances from the remainder of the group. Lily looked to Marlene and whispered "Petunia" with a horrified face.

"Ahh the four of us in her living room will be a lovely surprise for her, I am sure" Marlene grinned at the opportunity to see Lily's sister flip out.

James and Sirius looked at Lily, they both knew that Petunia was horrible to Lily and didn't approve of her magic but Lily had never told them to what extent that Petunia didn't approve. "Why will she flip out" James asked with his eyebrows raised.

Lily looked at James and then to Sirius feeling terrible "I'm so, so, SO sorry for what's about to come" Lily apologised.

"What do you-?"

"Who are you?" declared a foul voice toward James and Sirius, belonging to Petunia Evans.

"Tuney" Lily said firmly "these a my friends"

"From school" Marlene added with a smirk.

"WHAT!? How dare you bring more freaks into my house?"

"Petunia, don't you dare say another word" said Mr Evans. "This house belongs to me and your mother and Lily's friends are guests for the night, so watch your tongue" He said firmly

Each and every pair of eyes were on Petunia who was glaring at Lily, before storming off up to her room looking murderous.

"Sorry about her" apologised Mr Evans "she err..."

"She is a bit of a prat when it comes to magic" suggested Rose from behind him.

"A bit?"

"Hugh!" Mrs Evans said attempting to stop a smirk rising up on her lips.

"Sorry dear" He smiled, winking at the others before following his wife to the kitchen.

"I'm SO sorry" Lily said embarrassed

"Lily it's not your fault your sister finds us so abnormal, how many times do we have to go through this."

"If it was your brother I'm sure you would be apologising"

Marlene blurted out a laugh "My brother would never do _anything_ to offend you, he fancy's the pants of you too much"

Lily flushed "No way in hell does Nate fancy me…"

"I've grown up with him Lil's, I think I'd know when he has a crush on a girl. Especially if she's my best friend"

"I highly doubt it..." she said still flushed.

"Lily I know my brother…" Marlene said firmly concluding the argument.

"So what happens in this film thingy?" James asked changing the current subject, understanding that it was making Lily feel awkward.

Lily began to explain the basis of any film by telling him it was a bit like going to theatre watching it on a big screen instead, but this didn't work either because watching theatre productions wad also a muggle thing. Lily just couldn't seem to understand how much stuff the wizarding world lived without.

"Bed?" Sirius said "And not in a suggestive way" he added after seeing the other threes raised eyebrows on their shocked faces.

"In that case, sure" Marlene smiled standing up next to him.

"I'm not that bad…" Sirius attempted to defend.

"You keep believing that Pads, keep believing" he grinned. "OUCH! There was no need to hit me" James squealed.

"You're a pussy, that wasn't even hard" Sirius said rolling his eyes "OUCH! You can't hit me back" he said attempting to smack James again but Lily and Marlene had jumped in-between them, laughing.

"Grow up you two" Marlene said rolling her eyes before heading outside to the tent closely followed by Lily and then the two muttering boys.

* * *

After the four of them had each climbed into their own sleeping bag, wrapped up tightly and warmly they slowly bum-shuffled into the porch living space at re-drew their circle to talk before sleeping, but within the first half an hour of talking Lily had managed to fall asleep leaning against James, leaving her head to fall onto his shoulder whereas Marlene had fallen asleep curled up in a ball with her head partially resting against Sirius leg, just above his knee.

James looked down at Lily glad that it was he who was there to comfort her while she slept, and that he was able to be this close to her without having his head blown off as it would have been under a year ago.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked James uncertainly as he looked at the two girls "If we fall asleep then we'll end up waking then because I doubt I'll mange to fall asleep into this position without falling backwards, but if we move then they'll wake up as well"

"Then maybe we shouldn't move?" James suggested

"How do you propose we sleep then Prongs" he said looking amused at James' idiocy.

"We just won't fall asleep" he said saying it as though it were simple.

"Dunno about you but I don't think I can manage to keep my eyes open for much longer" Sirius moaned.

"Maybe if we can just mange to lie down then we don't have to move?"

"I bet you 5 galleons that you can't lie down without waking Lily up" Sirius tested.

"You're on mate" James grinned. He gently wrapped his arm around Lily so that as he moved she wouldn't fall and slowly lowered himself down to the floor. Lily stirred slightly and crinkled her nose before snuggling closer into James and then continuing to dream.

"Damm!" Exclaimed Sirius in a whisper, "I should have known she would be a heavy sleeper considering she never gets up"

"You're turn" James said, smiling as he stared upwards at the tent.

Because Marlene was only resting on his leg Sirius slowly stretched himself out in his sleeping bag and fell backwards without waking Marlene in the slightest. "HAHA!" He exclaimed again in a whisper.

That was the last thing they both heard that night before drifting off into an easy sleep with a strange but pleasant feeling in their stomachs off butterflies.

* * *

Warm, bright sunlight was shining through the large blue canvas tent in the Evans' back garden that morning.

"James?" Lily questioned quietly and tiredly as she lifted her head from his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Did we fall asleep like this" she said un-wanting to move away from his warmth.

Coming to his senses' James nodded "Well actually you fell asleep on my shoulder but I didn't want to wake you so I just lead down and … well feel asleep." He said sitting upwards with Lily still leaning against him.

"Ohh" she said "Thanks." Lily sat up with him but didn't move away, she kept the closeness between them, for some reason it comforted her but she didn't think twice about it.

Lily glanced over and saw Sirius and Marlene in a similar position to how James and Lily were laid and smiled at how peaceful they looked together. "What does Sirius truthfully think of Marlene?" Lily questioned.

James looked to Lily, their face's inches away from one another. "I dunno, I've never asked."

"You know on the train when I asked Sirius if he had ever had actual feeling s for a girl and he said 'yes', Do you reckon it was Marls?"

"Maybe" he breathed.

"Do you want to have some fun?" Lily grinned mischievously at him. "We still have to bottles of water and the food my Mum gave us in here…"

"Lily I think you've been hanging around with us Marauders to much, first you want to help us with a prank and now you want to pull your own!"

"You only live once" She grinned cockily. She climbed out of her sleeping her bag leaving her in her pyjamas and walked over to grab the water and the snacks. "I say we decorated them with snacks and if they haven't woken up by time we're done, we wake them up with water?"

"Couldn't have thought of a better plan myself" James grinned, climbing out of his sleeping bag to assist Lily.

First they crunched up crisps and put it in Sirius' and Marlene's hair knowing that Sirius' will be more upset about the fact that it's in his hair than Marlene in hers. Next they smeared Maltesears on them gently and watched as the chocolate melted on their faces.

"How are they not awake yet?" Lily whispered. "Rustling through the bag off food her mum had given her. "YES!" she exclaimed in a whisper "I absolutely love my mum"

"Random" James smirked confused.

"Not really" she said throwing him a can.

He caught it cleanly and read the can "Squirty cream?"

Lily rolled her eyes "how do you not know what squirty cream is?"

"We don't have it in the wizarding world, I guess" he shrugged.

"Watch and learn" Lily grinned.

She stole the can out of James' hand and took off the cap and squirted a large pile of cream onto Sirius' and then Marlene's hand while James just stood and watched amazed.

"Right now I need you to gently let little droplets of water land on Sirius' face while I do Marlene's" she grinned.

James nodded confused to what she was planning to do to add the mess they had already made.

"Resist the urge to pour it all on, or it won't work" Lily told him.

The both gently let little drops of water land on the two sleeping people who soon began to stir slightly. As though in unison, both Marlene and Sirius lifted their creamy hand and went to wipe their faces that were covered in water droplets, subconsciously.

James let out a huge laugh as he watched the two stirring people wake themselves up by smearing cream all over their faces' with the cream Lily had previously put on their hands.

"Urghh!" Exclaimed Sirius sitting up, while Marlene just squealed.

"LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER I HATE YOU BOTH" Marlene roared after realising what had happened. She leapt out of her sleeping bag and tackled Lily to the floor.

In between giggles Lily attempted to apologise "I'm –s –sor –sorryy"

"Lily that was genius" grinned James

"It wasn't your idea" Sirius asked confused, attempting to get the small crunched up pieces of crisps out of his hair.

"Nope" he smiled "I think we have a new Hogwarts prankster to compete with"

"Dream on James" Lily laughed "No way am I going to be pranking to the extreme you boys do, the occasional one...maybe" She grinned slyly.

"We shall see" James grinned.

* * *

After breakfast they made their way to the muggle cinema of which James, Sirius and Marlene were extremely excited for, Lily just couldn't seem to understand why it was so amazing for them, Marlene tried to explain to her that because it's not a usual thing for them it becomes new and exciting but Lily just couldn't understand because it was just a cinema.

When they got there the three of them were even worse, they brought god-knows how much popcorn and chocolate because they believed that it was 'part of the movie experience.' Despite the strange glares Lily laughed at their innocence to muggle things and enjoyed seeing them all happy.

Once the 2 hour film was over James, Sirius and Marlene came out buzzing. The large screen and the surround sound was so fascinating to them that they wanted to watch another film, which Lily objected to with a laugh.

"How was the film then?" Mr Evans asked them once they had arrived home and were seated on the sofa in Lily's living room.

"It was amazing" Sirius blurted out with a grin while Marlene and James nodded in agreement.

"You sure about that Sirius? You seemed a little concerned at the start that there were people stuck behind a screen" Lily laughed

Sirius scowled at her "I didn't understand" he defended in a childish innocent voice.

"I don't know what your laughing at James" Lily told him watching James tease Sirius "You were just as jumpy when the guns were pointed towards us and you hid behind a chair" she chuckled. "I wouldn't worry though Marlene did the same thing when I first took her to the cinema"

"Why on earth did you hide behind a chair?" Mrs Evans questioned interested "the people aren't actually there, it's just projected footage"

Lily nodded in agreement with her mother "I don't think James managed to grasp that concept" she said nudging him playfully.

"Well I'm sorry that it's all new to me" he defended.

"I know" she chuckled. "It was just so funny watching you three. I think I was watching your reactions more than I watched the film"

"We were not that bad" Marlene tried.

Lily nodded "You three managed to earn us a _few_ odd glares today" but truthfully Lily didn't mind, she had never had so much fun at the cinema. She loved watching her friends be happy at their new discovery like they were kid's and be so thrilled and caught up in the excitement of the film. It was a rather amusing cinema experience for her. Lily made a mental note to take them again at some point for a birthday surprise or something, knowing that they would really enjoy it. Although she wasn't sure if she should take the whole group 'I don't think I can manage the lot of them with only Mary to help me' because Mary and Lily were the only muggleborns of the group and those two up against seven excitable wizards would be extremely tough.

"Lily used to get excited when we would go to the cinema when she was younger" her mother told her friends.

"I knew it!" Marlene grinned.

"Yeah, she used to get so into the films"

"Especially snow white" her father added.

"Snow white?" James asked politely

"It's the name of the film, Snow white was a princess…" she told them embarrassed

"After watching it in the cinema once she was glued to it, we ended up watching it at least 15 times while it was in cinemas"

"In my defence I was 6" Lily tried.

"No excuse's Lily-flower" Sirius grinned.

"I hate you" Lily mouthed to her mother who just shrugged her shoulders and grinned at Lily and her friend's.

"Oh Lily before we forget to tell you" Rose began "While I was out shopping the other day, I bumped into Tina and Jimmy, Joey's parents, and they will be coming round for dinner tomorrow night. We guessed it would be nice for you two to catch up" She smiled.

"We actually saw Joey yesterday in the park, he stayed with us for about an hour" Lily told her mother.

Her mother chuckled "Typical. Never mind it'll be nice to catch up with Tina and Jimmy, I haven't seen them in a while"

'They live like 5 minutes away?' Lily thought to herself. "Ok" she smiled "It'll be nice to talk to Joey again anyway" she said earning a few curious and readily teasing glances towards Lily from her friends.

* * *

"Why do you guys have to go? Don't leave me alone with my family" she pleaded at the three of them that late evening of the same day at her front door.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I don't want to be a hassle to your parents, they still like me" Marlene said pulling her into a tight hug "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

Lily nodded "The sooner the better"

"And promise me your owl me how it goes with Joey?"

"Why would I owl you?" Lily asked confused to what Marlene was suggesting.

"It's obvious he still like's you, and I want to know all the gossip"

"Count us into that" Sirius grinned, gossip hungry.

"Look even if he does still like me, which he doesn't" she added "Nothing's going to happen because I don't like him that way anymore"

"Still!" Marlene grinned "Everything"

"Fine" Lily agreed reluctantly before moving on to say good-bye to Sirius who pulled her into a huge bear hug. "I'm so glad you haven't just played quidditch" she teased "Merlin, I would suffocate with an added stench"

"It's the price of quidditch" Sirius told her again shrugging his shoulders before doing the same to Marlene.

"Good-luck with Joey" James teased hugging her tightly but comfortably.

"Why does everyone think something's going to happen?" Lily cried.

"Because he likes you and I reckon he will tell you that he still does" he told he wisely and simply.

"What do I tell him?" Lily asked as though contemplating that he might.

"the truth, whatever it is" he told her fairly, even though it hurt him to say it, Lily might like Joey and if she did then he didn't want to step in the of her happiness, if Joey was what she wanted, James didn't want to step in the way.

Lily nodded "I'll see you all soon right?"

"Yeah"

"Defiantly"

"Couldn't keep us away"

"Bye guys" she smiled, and they disapparated away from her to their homes leaving Lily to face Petunia alone, if she came into contact with her. She loved her sister deep down but Petunias views on her made it difficult for them to get along. She gently closed the door behind her and took in a deep breathe with her eyes closed as she leant against the door

"Couldn't you have gone with them?" her sister scowled "Then this house would be freak free"

Lily opened her eyes and sighed "Love you too Petunia" Lily said not letting her sister get to her. And with that Lily climbed up her stairs and clambered her way into bed after having an exhausting but amazing day with her friends.

* * *

**Done on time :) Yey! I was having doubts that I would have it done by today, but it is!**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, but please don't forget to REVIEW! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Lily!? Can you get the door please?!" Lily's mother called out from the kitchen stressfully, she hated cooking preparing BBQ's, Lily had told her several times 'if you don't like doing it why do it?' and each time she had agreed with her daughter but always cooked it again for guests the following summer.

"I'll be two seconds!" She shouted from her bedroom straightening out her short summer dress running her hands over her hips to her thighs and checking over her red hair which was clipped to the side in a neat pony tail, with a neat curl, that sat on her left shoulder quickly before hurrying down the stairs to open the door.

Clipping it off the lock and pulling the door backwards towards her Lily stood up straight and put on a smile to welcome the Sander's into her house.

"Lily" Tina grinned, "It's so lovely to see you again" She said kissing Lily on the cheek.

"You too Tina" Lily smiled

"I trust school was good?"

"Another excellent year" Lily smiled politely.

"Glad to hear it" grinned Jimmy

"Jimmy!" Lily smiled welcomingly, kissing one another on the cheek. It was the sign of greeting that Lily and Petunia were taught from a young age to do with the Sanders and other guests.

She gave Joey a brief teethy grin and led the three Sanders into her living room.

"Tina, Jimmy, Joey" Grinned Lily's father greeting Tina with a kiss and Jimmy and Joey with a firm handshake. "Rose is just in the kitchen and Petunia is…Lily where's Petunia?"

"Probably shut away in her bedroom being miserable, as per usual, I'll go and get her" she said helpfully, but knowing that her father would have asked her to go and fetch her anyway.

Upon arriving outside Petunia's bedroom, she knocked gently on the door. Not waiting for her sister to answer she walked in.

"What are you doing to in my room, freak?"

"Tuney can you ever be nice to me, just once"

"Your ruined that 6 years ago" she scowled

Lily tried not to let her words affect her, 'why can't she just accept me for who I am?' Lily thought. "Look, the sanders are here, I came here to get you. Can you just try to be nice…for once?"

"I'm not promising anything" Petunia said annoyingly before stalking out of her room and down the stairs with her hair trailing behind her.

Lily let out a large sunken sigh before trying to gathering herself together again and heading back down to the Sander's family.

As she walked into the room she saw everyone seated. She took a seat next to Joey with a sigh, trying to push the thoughts of her previous conversation with Petunia out of her mind.

"Everything ok?" Whispered Joey subtly.

Lily nodded and gave him an unconvincing smile. She watched as Joey raised his eyebrows above his gorgeous … eyes, but thankfully her father saved her.

"Should we head into the garden?" Hugh asked.

"Sounds like a good idea" came the voice of Rose Evans with a tray of food ready to be cooked on the BBQ.

* * *

"So Lily what's been your favourite subject in school this year?" Timmy questioned

"Ch-" She coughed covering up her mistake of almost saying charms "Err, I don't really know, I enjoy all off my subjects really…"

Lily caught sight of Joey mouthing "nerd" to her in a sarcastic way with a cheesy grin. She smiled back trying to hide a giggle.

"I suppose that's a bonus" Timmy grinned "I always hated school"

* * *

Soon the BBQ was cooked and small individual conversations were taking place around the table. Lily's father was discussing school with Timmy individual telling old school boy tales. Lily's mother was talking to Tina, something to do with kids growing up fast and all the usual _motherly_ type stuff. Meanwhile Joey and Lily were discussing their parents conversations annoyed that they were on the usual conversations of 'in my day, school…' and 'oh they're growing up so fast! I remember when they were just tiny things…'

"It's the same story, every single time!" Joey muttered to Lily who let out a laugh.

"Are they at the bit where my dad tells your dad about his collage pranks…"

Joey leaned backwards slightly to listen in subtly before grinning "Yup, it's the one where he filled up a ton of balloons with water and filled his neighbours room with them."

"At least that prank was actually good" she chuckled.

"Ever tried it?" Joey said raising his eyebrows.

"No. But I should" she grinned evilly, "I might have to do it to James and the other boys"

"You wouldn't" he said doubting it highly.

"Wouldn't I?" she grinned "I can just picture their reactions now!"

Joey laughed "You should do it as a revenge type prank, if they annoy you threaten them that you will prank them and if they don't stop annoying you, do it"

Lily let out a huge laugh "I think I might have to"

"So err you and James…? You're not…"

"Not what?"

"Together?"

"Oh merlin no!" she gasped "No we're just friends, as is Sirius before you ask"

'Merlin?' he thought. "Oh right, I'm just purely curious" he said innocently.

"It's ok"

"So is there anyone…?"

"No" she said wondering if Marlene and the others were right about Joey fancying her. "No one"

"Really?" he said shocked trying not to let out a smirk

"Why are you so surprised?"

"It's just that, you're really pretty and nice not to mention smart. I just guessed that there was someone…"

"Thanks" she smiled flushing slightly 'curse being a red-head!' Lily thought 'It's just my luck to blush at any compliment' "So err, how about you? Any lucky girls on the scene?"

"No. I haven't dated anyone since when we did" he said in a hushed tone as their parents weren't aware that they had.

"Me neither" Lily laughed

"Strange..." he said choosing not to press matter any further.

Looking away from Lily he noticed Lily's sister staring at her clean, finished plate, with a scowl. Joey gave Lily a gentle elbow nudge and nodded at petunia. He smiled as Lily let out a soft sounding giggle.

"Tuney, what's wrong?" Lily said sincerely.

Petunia looked up and forced a smile "Nothing, my dear, dear sister" she said with sarcasm, whilst staring daggers at Lily.

"There's no need to be like that" Joey said sticking up for Lily, "What's she ever done to you?"

Petunia checked that her parents could not hear her before glaring at Joey "It's more the fact that she exists, and I doesn't help that she's a freak..." She snarled

Lily could feel the temper bubbling up deep inside of her, but she also felt something shatter inside of her breaking up the already broken pieces. "I've had enough Petunia" Lily said fighting back the tears forming in her eyes "If you can deal with who I am then that's it, I'm done trying to be who you want me to be as well as being me. You win, game over" she said feeling a single tear fall down her cheek.

She felt Joey's hand on her leg but she pushed it off "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom" she said before briskly walking into her house and then apparating as soon as she felt it were safe to.

* * *

Lily staggered as she landed at a front door, almost falling of the door step. Reluctantly she knocked on the door.

"Lily?" came a voice from the door.

"James? What are you doing at Marlene's house?"

"Me and Sirius came to visit, we were going to ask you to come but we knew you had that dinner" he said raising his eyebrows noticing her tear stained cheeks. "Why aren't you there?"

"I went to the bathroom"

"If you call this a bathroom, I hate to know what you shower in" he joked causing her to give a weak smile

"Lily what are you doing here?" Came to voice of Marlene

"Lily-flower?"

"I er, I don't know. I better go, I'll see you later…." She said turning away and walking away and apparating back to her house but arriving in her bedroom.

"What the hell was that about?" Sirius said worriedly

"I have no idea" James muttered "But you could tell she was upset, she came here saying that she wasn't at her dinner BBQ because she went to the bathroom."

"Marlene? Who was that" her mother called

"Err no one?" She replied

"In that case come in here and wash up"

"But- "

"No excuses!" her mother called

Marlene looked at the two boys nervously, "James I think you should go to Lily's house and check if she's alright…Just apparate straight into her bedroom."

James nodded following Marlene's orders not knowing what else they could do.

"And Sirius, help me do the dishes"

And with that James apparated after Lily.

* * *

"James?" Lily said surprised as he landed in the centre of her room to the side of her bed where she was sat.

"Lily what the hell is going on?"

She looked at him and tried to explain but no words came out of her mouth, only tears falling from her eyes.

"Lily come-here" he said pulling her into a tight comforting hug.

James tucked her head under his chin and held her firmly but gently to him making her feel safe and protected. After a few moments he held her head and whispered in a low soft voice

"Lil's its ok, I'm here, and it'll be alright"

James felt her nod underneath his chin so he gently pulled away and sat her on her bed beside him. Taking her hand he rubbed small circles on the back of her hand reassuring her.

Gently he whispered "What's happened?"

Lily lifted her head and looked him in the eye and croaked a single word; "Petunia"

James had heard enough to guess at what had happened "What did she say this time?"

Taking a deep breath in knowing that she could tell James, she explained her conversation with Petunia and how she had had enough, she didn't want to try anymore to get her sister to like her again, she'd spent to long doing that and things had only gotten worse.

"Lily" James breathed. Pulling her into a brief further hug. "You've made the right choice, she doesn't deserve you in the slightest, you've tried so hard and she never gave you a second chance over something that wasn't your fault, she's the one who should be upset…for losing you" He gave her a supportive smile as he looked deep into her emerald eyes hoping that somewhere deep down he had made an impact on how she felt. Gently James tucked a strand of hair behind Lily's ear and brushed her face to wipe clean her tear stained cheeks.

Lily nodded weakly "Thanks."

Something caught Lily's attention, she could hear footsteps on the stairs which were getting louder "Quick" Lily said pushing him away "Disapparate back, someone's coming."

"But-" he objected

"I will owl you later, I promise" Gathering her senses' she pulled out her wand quickly and cast a spell on herself that cleared her tear marks.

* * *

"Lily are you ok?" Joey asked knowing that she wasn't. "Come-on, your parents are beginning to worry…" he said holding out her hand for her to take.

Grasping his hand tightly for support with a quick nod she wished deep down that it was James' hand she was holding because he somehow had a way that made her feel more at ease and safe, James was like that.

"Just ignore Petunia, she's just being a bitch again…"

"Don't say that" Lily remarked quickly

"Even after everything she's put you through you still stand up for her…?"

"She's my sister, of course I do"

"Blimey" he said shocked "You're an even better person than I ever thought you were"

"Thanks…I think" Lily said with dismissal of the conversation.

* * *

After arriving back to dinner, Lily earned curious glares from both sets of parents while Petunia just stared into the distance guiltily.

When nightfall was approaching fast, and dinner had been eaten, Lily watched as the adults began rambling on about general life and work… again whilst Petunia took her opportunity to stalk of to her bedroom, probably to call Vernon Dursley, her overlarge boyfriend.

"Do you want to walk?" Joey suggested, seeing Lily's apprehension to get away.

Lily nodded eagerly "Yes please" she said almost begging him, despite the fact that he was most willing.

They walked for a few minutes down the road in the orange lighten streets, after slipping out of the front door without their parents noticing their absence. Heading into the park and through the gate towards the spot under the tree where they had been just a few days ago with Marlene, Sirius and James.

Snorting with a laugh breaking the silence joey grinned. Noticing Lily's raised eyebrows and confused expression he said "Just remembering our conversations when we were last here… All those stories"

"You're horrible" Lily pouted, elbowing him playfully.

"Nah" he said sarcastically playing with her further.

Lily lent her back against a flaky brown bark tree as she played with her fingers on her hand. "Do you ever wonder, if you could change one thing about your life it would be better or worse?"

"It depends on what you change I guess, but changing one thing will probably change everything else so it depends on what it is, why?"

"I was just thinking that if I could change what Tuney thought about me then maybe it would be better…"

"I dunno, she doesn't like you for who you are so you'd have to be someone else that fitted her criteria, which I can imagine being much fun"

"Joey who am I really…?"

"You're Lily Evans, smart, funny , kind and you go to a boarding school where you have pretty cool friends, if I say so myself…"

Feeling herself blush faintly she let out a giggle and said softly "thanks" 'Dam being ginger' she thought.

"So how's school been for you?"

"The usual rubbish…"

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Well no, but I wish I could talk about school the way you do with so much enthusiasm"

"It's not hard to do" Lily chuckled, whilst rolling her eyes.

"You still do that?"

"What?"

"The rolling eyes thing"

"Why does everyone pick up on that, I don't do it that often"

"Yes you do" he teased nudging her slightly.

She nudged him back and shook her head, but this ended up turning into a friendly nudge fight to Lily's perspective and by time they had given up nudging one another they were in hysterics. Gathering her breath back Lily re-lent on the bark tree behind them. "So, any girls I ought to know about that are being crushed on?" she said continuing their conversation from earlier

Following suit Joey lent back as well. Their shoulders touching he let out a gentle sigh, "Well there was this one girl who I dated ages and ages ago, but I think I might like her again…"

"Aww who is she" Lily grinned begging for gossip from her former primary school classmate.

"It doesn't matter…"

"Do I know her, did she go to our primary school?"

"Yeah, she did"

"Who…?"

"Shouldn't we be getting back" Joey said changing the subject at hand.

"I guess…" she said trying to recover where they were.

"Come on then "he said, walking away briskly with Lily jogging to catch up behind.

Lily guessed that Joey had thought that he had managed to dismiss the subject but Lily was not giving up just yet, she was ready to try again when she next saw him, somehow shake it out of him. 'But why wouldn't he tell me?' she thought 'We tell each other everything… well except my magic…"

* * *

Soon when the evening was complete and the tipsy parents had said their farewell's, Lily helped her parents by cleaning up whilst they went to bed with a glass of water. Much to Petunias benefit Lily waited until she had left the room before pulling her wand out of the shorts underneath her dress and magically cleaned away everything. Within 5 minutes she was done and she headed up to her own bed exhausted from this evenings events.

Lily had an amazingly long sleep that night, her parents had headaches from the alcohol and had decided on lying in whilst her sister had left early that morning for a short holiday in Torquay with Vernon and his family, Lily was so grateful that she and her family were not going on holiday as she was sure to think that her parents would feel obliged to take him with them, and so there was no one forcing her to get up.

Upon actually getting up it was twelve but after breakfast and showering quickly before changing into a crème skater skirt with short underneath as to store her wand unnoticed and a figure fitting black vest top tucked into it, she headed out of the house to go for a walk in the sun by one leaving her parents mopping round the house silently.

Walking along down the road to the end of spinners end, she heard quick footsteps advancing on her from behind. Placing her hand on her thigh where her wand was in her pocket beneath the skirt she glanced over her shoulder discreetly and saw that it was Joey behind her.

"Hey" he smiled

"Hi Joey" she said politely returning his smile.

"Fancy coming to cloud watch with me?" joey asked instantly.

"Sounds great" she accepted "Any particular place?"

They headed towards the park but this time walking past the shading tress that cast dark cool shadows over the bladed green grass in the intense blazing heat from the glinting lightning golden sun flocks of cotton wool looking clouds, like sheep busied the sky with added colours and shapes.

"Here?" Lily asked at the top of a slight hill with a large pond in view slightly further away down the other side, where she used to sit with her former best friend Severus Snape before Hogwarts.

"Here" he agreed, lying on his back on the heated freshly cut grass that prepared to attack those who suffered with hay-fever.

After several moments of comfortable silence and individual cloud spotting Lily noticed a forming shape in the sky, "that, looks like a broom…" Said a wary Lily, pointing, and being extremely cautious of not to say a broomstick similarly to how she nearly said charms the previous day when discussing subjects.

"There's a sheep" Joey said pointing directly upwards from Lily.

"A sheep? All clouds look like sheep before you look further"

Joey focused harder on the cloud "It looks like a…."

"A stag" she said confidently.

"What about the antl- Oh there's the antlers" he said following the antlers, as though tracing them with his finger with one eye closed, whilst squinting with the other.

She let out a giggle before testing him "What do you see over there?" she said placing her arm across him and pointing rightly upwards to another cloud.

"A sheep"

"Your rubbish at this" she laughed

"Just because they all look like sheep until someone points something out to me does not make me rubbish at this."

"Just keep looking and tell me what you see" Lily told him trying her upmost to stop herself from giggling once more at his lack of imagination in the shapes of the transfiguring clouds.

"A, A flower" he said tilting his head sideways.

Imitating his position and following his eye line, she whispered "Yeah. I guess it could be."

"What about that one? "She said pointing to a particular collection of tiny water droplets and crystals gathered together forming a different shape to the rest in its own unique way.

"Umm it looks a bit like a coke bottle… what do you see?"

"The cloud to the left of it looks like some kind of ball, a bit like a football" she said thinking it looked more like a quaffle but of course, Joey being a muggle would not understand it and would think she were mad if she said it.

After then spotting the few usual cloud shapes, like and elephant and a duck, Joey tilted his head backwards and blurted out; "Hey that one looks like a person" whilst pointing directly upwards in one swift move.

"Yeah, he looks like he has-"

"He?"

"Well yeah"

"It's differently a she" he told her.

"No way" she said dismissing his input.

"You can see the long hair!" he said nudging her with his elbow gently

"That's his arms, his hair is on the top of his head like a normal person"

"No look" he said sitting up changing his perspective on the cloud "it's still a girl"

"It's not"

"Fine, let's leave it as I think it's a girl and you think it's a boy"

"Which it is"

"Lily not helping" he laughed "I'm trying to make peace here"

"Oh right sorry" she coughed slightly and put on a fake posh voice "Oh yes, deal" she said putting out her hand for him to shake.

Time whizzed by whilst they were out on the hill, she sun had moved round away from them, they only first noticed how long they had been when Lily's stomach let out a little pathetic rumble, letting them know it was 5:45 and it was dinner time.

Being a gentlemen Joey walked Lily home which also enabled them to carry on their conversation. When they reached the door Joey spoke "I've really missed you Lily"

"I've missed you too" she smiled

"Look Lily I err…" he stuttered.

"What is it Joey?"

"I wanted to tell you tha-" but he was cut off by Lily's front door opening.

Lily looked apologetically at him noticing her mother Rose standing at the door, knowing that he would want to say whatever it is in front of her mother if he was having trouble telling her as it was.

"Oh hello Joey" Rose smiled

"Hello Rose" he said to Lily's mother before talking to Lily again "Bye Lily"

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lily asked "and I'll err…"

"Sure" Joey nodded knowing what she was referring to, much to his annoyance. He wished he had never brought it up, knowing that Lily would squeeze it out of him tomorrow.

"Bye" she said, stepping down to hug him and whispering in his ear "This isn't over" she winked and walked into her house behind her mother and closed the door gently mouthing 'sorry' to him.

* * *

**_Sorry, that's it guys. It's a short one but it leads on smoothly to the next one (I hope). Sorry it's a day later than planned but I will have an update for you by next Wednesday, maybe sooner depending on my homework levels. Thanks so much for the reviews! Especially to_** **_zippyrae!_**

**_ I have tried to be extra careful on my grammar on this one so fingers crossed you haven't noticed many mistakes but if you hadn't already guessed… it is terrible and I am trying to improve on that._**

**_ So whether you thought this chapter was good or bad PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks x_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The next morning once Lily had gotten up at nine after being rudely awoken by her mother, she headed once again down her stairs to complete her breakfast, jam on toast. Afterwards she had a shower and changed into denim shorts and blue buttoned female shirt and flip flops, before heading out the front door she recognised a sound of a pecking at the window.

_Hey Lil's,_

_You better now?_

_Sirius wants to say 'don't let the muggle's get you down' _

_Anyway, ignoring Sirius, do you want to meet us today? We could come down and visit you again if you like, maybe get our own back on your sister…? _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_James (and the other prats with me)_

Lily laughed, she loved how her friends cared for her and didn't pity her when she was upset they just, stayed as the same as them, keeping her happy and smiley.

Lily grabbed her quill and began to write

_Hey James (and the other prats),_

_I'm fine now, thanks for coming to see me I really appreciate it James._

_I'm actually busy today, I am err meeting up with someone today, but I am free tomorrow. (and no, you're not getting pranking my sister!)_

_Hope to see you all soon,_

_Lily._

Folding up the parchment and pacing it back to James' owl she opened her window again to let it fly out carrying her reply back to her friends.

Turning around quickly with her hair flicking of her shoulders she glanced into the mirror and left her room.

"Mum, I'm going out. I'll see you later"

"Will you be back for lunch?"

"I doubt it, I've only just had breakfast…"

"See you later then" Rose replied knowing what teenage girls were like when they went out, not letting their parent know a great deal about where they were going or what time they were getting back.

"Wow, no talk?"

"No talk" her Mum grinned.

"Thank goodness." Lily teased "Bye" And with that she left and made her way to meet Joey at the gate at the entrance to the park.

As she stood and waited she remembered all those times where she would go with her sister as a child and when she first met Severus Snape who told her she was a witch and all about Hogwarts. Truthfully she missed him but she knew her life was better without him and that he had chosen his path, and that didn't include her. She had come to terms with that now. Completely.

"Hey Lily, sorry I'm late!" came the voice of a slightly out of breath Joey.

Lily lifted her head from where she had ended up staring at her feet not wanting to think about the past. "Oh its fine, don't worry about it" Lily chuckled, leading him into the grassy park.

After spending two hours walking around and chatting, catching up on other things they have missed and past memories of when they were younger, the finally sat down on top of the hill where they had sat the previous day on the hill in the sunlight.

"About yesterday…" began Joey.

"Oh yeah!" Lily exclaimed forgetting that she was going to ask him what he was going to say.

"I err…"

"Look Joey, whatever you have to say just say it" she said kindly "there's no need to be embarrassed, its only me your telling and it's not as though I'm going to spread whatever it is by putting it in the newspaper or something ridiculous."

Joey chuckled "Your right"

"So…" Lily prompted.

"You know yesterday, when I said I've missed you this year?" he said waiting for her to nod before continuing, "Well I think it's because I err… I still have feeling for you. I think that's the reason why I haven't dated, because there was always that nagging feeling in the back of my mind that you would be home again for the summer…"

Lily's face fell, her friends were right, again. She had to tell him the truth though. "Joey, I'm really sorry but I don't feel like that anymore" She felt incredibly guilty, she hated decline people of something, watching their face fall after their build-up of anticipation beforehand.

He nodded trying his hardest not to look grim "I understand"

"All you need is to get out there and meet a girl" she said standing up

"Now?" he said shocked to her enthusiasm

"Why not?" She said holding out her hand to help him up.

Lily took him across the park and asking him his thought on any girl who looked their age to which he turned his nose up at. The soon stumbled upon a girl who was pushing, what looked like her younger sister on the swings at the opposite side of the park to where they were searching. Lily grinned to the blonde girl with blue eyes with a matching blue dress. "What about her?" Lily asked.

"She looks pretty" he said.

"Go for it then" She told him.#

"What?"

"Ask her on a date and see where it goes" she told him as though it were simple

"I dunno Lily" He said nervously.

"Fine I'll go" she said confidently, wanting to help her friend out as much as possible.

Ignoring Joey's protests she walked over to the girl. "Hey, I'm Lily" She said introducing herself.

"I'm Isobel" the girl smiled politely, unsure to why Lily was addressing her.

"I know this is a big shot" Lily said guilty "but you see that guy over there?" she said pointing to Joey.

Isobel nodded "I recognise him, he lives round here I think"

"Yeah, well… how about a date with him? He thought you were pretty and well you'll never know how it'll turn out" Lily said in a friendly, convincing and charming way.

"I suppose so, how bad can it be?" she chuckled "He is kind of cute"

"Sorted" Lily grinned "He'll meet you at six at the cinema. And don't worry, I won't be there to do all the communicating, he's just embarrassingly rubbish at asking girls out, thought I'd save you both the trouble" Lily bluffed slightly, but made Joey look out sweet and kind, which he is.

"Ok" Isobel grinned "thanks Lily, nice to meet you."

"No problem, nice to meet you too." Lily waved before walking back to Joey.

"Done" she told him

"Done?" he questioned

"You have a date at six. You're meeting her outside the cinema then. Her names Isobel and she thinks you're cute"

He rolled his eyes "cute, that's not a great compliment to a guy" he told her "it makes us look all feminine"

"What wrong with being feminine?" Lily scowled

"Err nothing" he said covering up quickly.

After another hour they head back to their own homes so that they were in time for they're tea. Within that hour Lily had helped him out with a few date tips as he had never taken a girl out on a date that he wasn't already going out with.

"Firstly make sure you look your best, so basically don't wear what your wearing now" she teased looking at the hole on his knee in his jeans "Also make sure you comment on how she looks, tell her she looks really nice" She stopped to make sure that Joey was actually listening to her. When she was certain he was, she continued "And obviously open the door for her, but you do that for most people anyway, so that's not an issue. Fourthly, let her pick out the movie, oh and make sure you pay"

Joey took mental notes as she spoke 'since when were dates this complicated' he thought.

"If she shows signs during the movie, like flicking her hair or moving closer to you, hold her hand if you feel comfortable enough. After the movie if you like one another ask for her phone number and talk about the movie as you walk her home. And just a few tips; make her laugh, and make sure your early" she said sternly remembering how late he was to the park today.

"Thanks for your help Lily" He smiled, before departing.

"Anytime. Good-luck with your date!"

He merely nodded, the girl, Isobel looked nice and obviously Lily thought she did too otherwise she wouldn't have set the date up for them, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he knew he had to clear; that he wished his date was Lily. 'but you never know' he thought 'Isobel might turn out to be something special, besides Lily is only a crush..' he told himself dismissing further ideas of liking Lily, he wanted to get over her like she had over him.

* * *

_Dear Lily-flower,_

_Marl's, Prongs and I, will meet at your house in an hour (maybe you could take us to that muggle place again… the senima or whatever you call it)_

_See you soon_

_Sirius (and the other two)._

Lily chuckled sleepily, she had only just gotten out of bed when she found a black owl tapping at her window.

_Dear Sirius (and the other two)_

_An hour! Merlin! I will try, I've only just gotten up so I'll appreciate it if you're late. (Sirius, you'll be lucky and it's called a cinema)_

_Don't forget you're sleeping stuff (all of you) your sleeping over again!_

_See you soon_

_(Just) Lily._

After sending her owl with her letter Sirius after his owl had impatiently left, 'my have got that frim Sirius' Lily thought, she quickly ran downstairs to scoff breakfast and ran back up the stairs to find something to wear.

Upon deciding to wear rolled up navy skinny jeans that showed her ankles and 5cm of her leg with a stripped cream and navy blue t-shirt and blue plimp-soles, she let her hair lie down as for once it was staying put in the parting, and she left downstairs to wait for the doorbell to ring in the sitting room.

* * *

"Lily!" squealed Marlene from the other side of her front door as she was pulled into a hug.

"Alright Lily-flower" grinned Sirius giving her a hug too.

"James" Lily grinned moving over to hug him.

As he embraced Lily he heard her whisper

"Thanks, for the other day"

"No problem" he whispered back.

Keeping her arm around James' torso, she leant against him. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Wow you're actually ready?" James teased rhetorically.

"Sure am"

"The cinema!" Shouted Sirius

"Again..?" She said exasperated, but watching him nod eagerly she gave in "Fine…."

"Thanks Lily-flower"

"So what have you guys been up to?" Lily asked Marlene, finally removing her arm away from James.

"It was great" Marlene grinned "except I had to put up with these two prats"

"Prats? Us?" Sirius pouted "We're far from prats!"

"Actually Marl's I think that it's you and Sirius who are the prats"

"What! I defended you" tried Sirius

"No way! What about when…."

Lily chuckled to herself, glad to be around her friends again. It had only been a few days since she last saw them properly, but she sure did miss them. She closed her front door behind her and walked along down spinner's end eventually arriving at the cinema, chuckling at her friends arguing over the tiniest thing. She really had missed them.

* * *

Thankfully the three of them had stopped arguing by the time they had reached the cinema and swapped their argumentativeness for excitement which had its up and downs, up because it was hilarious to watch but down because people began to stare again, but Lily told herself 'it's all part of the fun taking wizards to the cinema'

"That was amazing!" Sirius grinned

"That was a kid's film, 101 Dalmatians" lily told him

"What? How can it be there were people stealing the people's puppies!" He objected.

"But they got them back in the end" Lily told him with a giggle "Besides it was hardly, what I call scary"

"You calling us scared?" James tested

"No not at all" lily said sympathetically hiding the truth, but then a thought crossed her mind "Never let me take you to watch a horror movie"

"A horror movie? That sounds call" Sirius grinned.

"Even I get scared at them Sirius… I don't think you'd last"

"Not true!"

"Sirius, you got pretty worried when you thought they were actually going to use the dog's fur for coats"

"I have my reason" He winked at James, referring to his animagus form being a dog.

"You too though James, and Marlene"

"What?" said Marlene

"Will not!" objected James

"Will too"

"Prove it!" Marlene challenged

"Fine!" Lily said lastly "but I can promise you even I'll be scared so you defiantly will be"

"Well I won't be" tried Sirius

"Shut up pads" James growled.

"I'll ask my mum when we get back if we can watch it later, it'll be better in the dark"

"It's dark in there?" Said James

"I have it on DVD" she told him "we can watch it at my house on the TV"

"The what?" Marlene, James and Sirius asked.

"Oh dear…" Lily sighed before explaining a TV and a DVD.

* * *

At 5 o'clock they sat with their chips, from the chip shop, in the park talking about the horror movie they were going to watch when it got dark, but Lily caught sight of a figure wondering around in the park. It was the blonde girl, Isobel that she had set Joey up with yesterday.

"Err" Lily mumbled "I'll be two minutes" she said before running over to the girl to find out how the date went.

"Hey Isobel" Lily smiled

"Lily right?" she waited until Lily nodded before asking; "how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Err look, I haven't seen Joey today so I thought I'd ask you considering I saw you. How did your date go last night?"

"It was great actually, he's a really sweet guy. But-"

"What did he do?" she said expecting to hear the worse, Joey could sometimes be a bit idiotic on dates, she discovered that from past experience.

"Oh no! Nothing like that. We just decided we'd rather be friends" she smiled "I'm meeting him tomorrow, no dates or romance involved. You're welcome to come if you like..?"

"Oh no, that's fine. You guys have fun tomorrow"

"Thanks" Isobel smiled.

"Well, see ya around" Lily waved before wondering back to her friends.

Lily was glad that at least that she had allowed Joey to make a new friend, but she was hopping that they'd go out. However selfish it may sound she didn't mean it like that, Lily just didn't want Joey to like her that way, she hated that she couldn't give him what he wanted, she loved helping her friends out. Lily had just hopped that Isobel would be the one to keep him happy and distracted, 'It could still happen' Lily thought.

* * *

The boy ran behind the empty oil barrel at the docks when he heard footsteps creeping up behind him, he slowly turned around and saw it. His worst nightmare. The beast. He cried out to his friend, but she could help him no longer. That was it. He was dead.

"Ahh!" All four future 7th years screamed.

"I don't want to watch this" Marlene muttered hiding her head on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius pretended to be brave as he leant right, into her and squeezed her hand gently. He was sat in between Marlene and Lily and James to the left of her on a two seated sofa but somehow all four of them had managed to squeeze on.

Lily was cuddled up into James holding onto his arm tightly whenever she felt as though needed. James, whose heart rate was already increased because of the movie but the fact that he was this close to Lily again through her choice, didn't help.

"You alright?" James tried to ask Lily confidently.

She nodded weakly and put on a brave face "I'm fine…?" she said almost questioning herself, before they both turned their attention back to the film shifting impossibly closer to one another each time it became slightly scarier.

Once the film had finished the four friends sat clueless and scared un-wanting to be the first one to move off the sofa away from the comfort that each of them were giving to each other.

James was the first to speak "What do we do now?"

"You tell me that I was right in saying that you would get scared by this film"

"At least we'd never seen it before" said Marlene "You knew what was coming, we didn't"

"I haven't seen this film in ages, I'd forgotten most of it"

"I have hope!" Exclaimed Sirius, "it can be forgotten"

Lily chuckled and shifted away from James, before climbing out of the heap of blankets that were piled on top of them all. "What we need" Lily said "Is a nice hot chocolate and one of my mum's cookies"

"How will that help?" Sirius asked quietly. Sirius had never been this quiet before, Lily put it down to the film.

"You'll see" she told him, opening the door with care trying to push childish thoughts out of her mind that something was waiting for them behind the door. The coast was clear, so she left for the kitchen, the other three scurrying along behind her, still reflecting their fear.

They sat around Lily's small kitchen table with their hot chocolates held firmly in their hands, feeling slightly better already, Lily reached behind her ad grabbed her mother's cookie tin revealing chocolate chip cookies that were still slightly warm from the latest batch that had been cooked.

"Better?" Lily asked Sirius.

"Better" he agreed

"I suppose we better go to bed then…" Marlene said.

"Yeah" lily agreed awkwardly, "I'm glad I never took it down after you left, we've had it up in the corner of the garden, even when the Sanders came round for a BBQ" she said picking up a genuine conversation that took their minds off the subject of the film.

"You could have always used it with Joey" winked Sirius

Lily rolled her eyed and muttered something about Sirius being an immature boy. She turned and look to Marlene "Actually I have to tell you something about Joey. You know you think that Joey still likes me?"

"Yeah" nodded Marlene.

"Well I think you're right."

"How come?"

"He err… He told me…" she said awkwardly

"I knew it" she squealed excitedly "What did you say?"

"That I had moved on from last year, and I don't see him like that anymore. So I set him up on a date with this random girl"

"Well err that was kind of you" Sirius teased

"What? They had a good time and decided to be friends at the end of it"

"That was pretty noble of you" Marlene told her "At least you didn't make a run for it or ignore the fact that he does, you helped him to try and get over you"

"Do you reckon it worked?"

"I have no idea"

'Doubt it' thought James.

Once in the tent and in their pyjamas the snuggled down into their sleeping bags and huddled together into the boy's bedroom compartment for comfort and warmth. Truthfully they were all still slightly nerved by the film.

This time it was Marlene and Sirius who fell asleep first, leaving everyone briefly touching one another with their arms, due to the lack of room in the tent. Sirius was closest to the door opening to the porch area and Marlene was next to him. On the other side of Marlene was Lily and then James.

"James?" Lily asked in a whisper checking if he was still awake or not, as she stared at the door in the darkness

"Yeah?"

"You didn't do too badly in that film, considering how jumpy you were at your first trip to the cinema and the fact that this was a horror movie" she said teasingly whilst turning her body over so she could face him, leaving their faces a bear few inches apart.

"Err, thanks… I think" he chuckled

"Night James" Lily breathed a few moments later.

"Goodnight Lily" he said, watching her turn her head back into its original position, before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"Lily, wake up" James said kindly, poking at her arm gently.

"Like that's going to work" Marlene dismissed "I've been trying to wake her up practically every day since first year, do you not think that I would have tried that?"

"Sorry?" He chuckled.

"Try the exam thing again" Sirius suggested "I'd quite like to see that."

Marlene nodded and moved over to Lily "Lily! Quick get up now" she said tapping her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "LILY! Quick were going to be late!"

"Huh?" Lily said still dazed and not with it, not noticing that this had happened before, a week ago.

"Our exams, they start in 5 minutes, get dressed now!" Marlene hurried. "Quickly!"

Lily made an effort to scramble out of her sleeping bag but as she resulted for the zip realisation hit her "I hate you!" Snarled Lily, burying her head in her pillow again.

All three of them broke into laughter.

"At least the first time she did actually get out of bed"

"Aww come on Lily-flower" Sirius said in-between chuckled

"Meh" Lily mumbled "Leave me alone, I'm sleeping"

"Not any more" Marlene smiled "Up"

"I don't want to" Lily tried

"I'll let Sirius go into to your room unaccompanied…"

Lily sat up so quickly, almost giving herself a head rush. "NO! Please don't!"

"What's so bad about me being in your room?"

"It's just the fact that you're unaccompanied" Lily tried.

"What do you expect me to do? Look at your underwear?"

"Yes" Lily said bluntly.

"What!?" he objected.

"Sirius if it was any other girl, you most likely would. We all know how sick minded you are"

"Yeah well…" he tried

"Point proven" Lily chuckled, unzipping her sleeping bag and climbing out.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading another chapter! cant believe I have completed 12 already! **

**I will apologise in advanced as I am really busy this next week so I wont be able to post another at the weekend but I will try my hardest to get it done by this time next week (Wednesday) but I am not promising anything.**

**As always PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you'd like to see in future! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so so so sorry it's a day later than planned! I went on a school trip to Thorpe Park (theme park) on Tuesday and I was so tired yesterday I was unable to finish it off also I've been really caught up in these new books I've got so I'm completely running out of time :L. Hope you can forgive me!**

* * *

Chapter 13:

The summer began to whizz by, the four friends were in and out of one another's houses' visiting each other's neighbourhoods and watching several films in the cinemas.

They were halfway through the holidays when they finally took a week off from seeing one another and staying with their families.

"Lily dear" Called Rose

"Yes mum?"

"We're going to the Sanders for a BBQ tonight"

"Ok" Lily said with no objections.

"Why?" Moaned Petunia

"Because they are our friends and it's nice to be able to visit them"

"Can't I go to Vernon's" pleaded Petunia

"No. Like I said before, neither of you can go out this week as I want to spend some quality time with my girls and your father."

"Fine..." Mumbled Petunia.

Lily really wanted to make some sort of witty comment but decided against it, she didn't want it to end up like last time, so she stared down at her feet without making a sound.

"Do you even have anything planned" Petunia began to moan

"Err no" said her mother being caught of guard "Maybe we could do some gardening?" she teased.

Lily moaned "You tried that last year, and the year before that, oh and the year before that…. It's not going to work Mum…"

Her mother chuckled "how about you girls chose?"

Petunia glared at Lily and tried to think of the worst possible thing she could put Lily through without being told off for it. "How about a spa?" Petunia suggested knowing that Lily hated lots of pampering, she could be bad enough when her hair was being done, although she does allow a _few_ exceptions when it comes to her friends.

"What about Dad?" Lily said batting away Petunia's attempt like a ball hitting a racket. "Dad's not going to want to come to a spa…"

"We could try" petunia said hitting the metaphoric ball back over the next right at Lily.

"Isn't that a bit unfair on him though?" Lily said trying to hide the desperation in her voice of not wanting to go.

"We can always make it up to him" Petunia said slyly

"I'll go and ask him then if that's what you both would like to do, I'm sure he won't object…" Rose said grinning glad at the thought of her two daughters getting along, blind to the fact it was the complete opposite.

As soon as Rose Evans had left the room Petunia grinned evilly at Lily "So the spa will be fun" she teased.

"I can't wait!" lily said putting on her best excited voice leaving Petunia fuming as Lily made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

"Erghhh" she moaned to herself "stupid pampering…" she scowled.

"Lily darling?" came the voice of her mother on the other side of her door after a singular knock.

"Yeah Mum?" she said trying to hide her exasperation.

The door opened before Lily revealing her mother "your father has agreed to come to the spa so I have booked a 3 hour session at the one in town so we should be back by 4. We're leaving in half an hour… don't be late" her mother said sternly before whipping out of the door and downstairs to the kitchen to do the washing.

"Great" she groaned "stupid Petunia, making my life hell" she said moving to the window staring out across her back garden.

She began to think about the fun her friends were probably having today whilst she was going through the pain of waxing and the impatience of her nails and hair being done. Marlene was probably with her brother mucking about, teasing one another, like they normally did, they were close like that. And James was probably with Sirius playing quidditch or planning their pranks for the next year or possibly pulling pranks. She could just imagine James testing out a few pranks, at his house, that he could use next year seeing which would make the most mess- the typical James Potter, Lily expected that that was what he and the Marauders did every summer to try and cause as much trouble at the following school year or which James always excelled at. How he manages to get good grades was beyond her 'maybe it's purely because he's super smart?' she thought

'Woah?' Lily thought 'Was I just thinking about James, just James?' she shook her head 'it doesn't mean anything? Nah it can't do I was just thinking about my friends and James is my friend, I'm just being stupid'

"Lily it's time to go!" called Hugh, Lily's father, which disturbed her thoughts on her friends.

"Now?" she said shocked 'Have I honestly been thinking about them, for half an hour?!'

"No tomorrow" he said sarcastically.

"Hahaha, very funny Dad" She replied with obvious sarcasm in her voice as she rushed downstairs with to find her family waiting for her at the door.

* * *

The journey to the spa, in the car was hell, as Petunia kept glancing at Lily giving her snide looks of satisfaction.

The Spa itself was hell, due to the pain of everything –except the massage which she reluctantly enjoyed, to which it didn't pull any hairs out or involve any cooperation.

The journey back was hell, as Petunia kept throwing statements out like 'I really enjoyed that, maybe we should go again' or 'Lily, you looked like you had fun when your hair was being done'

Lily really wanted one of James pranks to turn up ready for usage that she could bombard on Petunia, she was driving Lily up the wall. 'How am I supposed to survive dinner tonight at the Sanders' with her?'

"So did you enjoy yourself Lily" her mother asked

"It was…great" Lily said grinding her teeth together to stop her from screaming out in anger at Petunia's smug face when she heard her mother ask Lily the question. As soon as her mother back was turned Lily sent a small glare towards her sister before saying.

"thanks for suggesting the spa, It was great Tuney, reckon I might go again next week" she said trying to stop giggles from exploding from her mouth as she saw Petunias face turn from gleeful to red with anger and annoyance. 'Success!' Lily thought 'finally got my own back, that pain was so worth it! ... second thoughts, maybe not.'

* * *

Dinner at the Sander's was better than Lily expected afterwards is a different story -but I'll get to that later.

Petunia did not attempt to frustrate Lily any further which was helpful, Joey and Lily had a good gossip session and she found out more about his date the other day with Isobel and how they had become pretty good friends, which Lily was grateful for.

However after dinner, Lily and Joey went out into Joey's garden and sat on the two swings talking further about the usual things as well as sharing a few more embarrassing moments that they had of each other.

After the giggles had finally stopped after several long minutes, Joey looked straight at Lily into her emerald green eyes and spoke

"I miss last summer"

"Yeah? It was good…" Lily smiled

"Lily" he said in a loud whisper "You know the other day, at the park?" he said waiting for her to nod before continuing "I- I still mean what I said… That's the reason me and Isobel are just friends, I couldn't ask her on another date knowing that you were still here…"

Lily felt her face flush slightly "Joey I-"

He cut her off "look Lily, I want what we had last summer, where we would hold each other close and hold hands under the table so our parents couldn't see…"

"Joey, I can't give you that" she told him sadly

"We were great together we had and we still have so much fun, but last summer was the best summer of my life and I think that I lov-"

"Don't say it" Lily told him "I won't be able to return it"

"Lily please!" he pleaded "can we try again?"

She shook her head "Joey it wouldn't be right, I don't look at you the same way I did last summer. Yeah we had fun but that's been and gone. It's not going to happen again. I'm sorry…"

"Is there someone you like then?"

"No. I don't think so…"

"You like James, don't you?"

"James, what's he got to do with this?"

"You have feelings for James, and you won't date me because of them. But Lily can't we at least try"

"No we can't. Look I don't like James and I don't like you or anyone else for that matter" she said feeling her temper rise within her 'since when has he been so desperate' Lily thought.

"We'll have just as much fun as before, we can go to the cinema again, walks after dark.."

Lily shook her head "That's over now, like I said I don't fee-.." but something cut her off. She could feel Joeys pleading lips against hers, she moved backwards almost falling of the swing. "I want to give you what you want but I can't live with the lie of knowing that I only see you as a friend" she feeling a tear trickle down her cheek.

Joey tried to wipe it away but Lily had turned away to walk back to the house "I understand" he nodded grimly. "I'm sorry for bringing it up again, I'll make it up to you tomorrow?" he suggested.

Lily shook her head "I think it'll be better if I don't see you till next summer"

"What?" he said surprised by her answer he was only expecting a yes or a no, not 'I won't see you for another year' kind of thing. "Why?" he said walking over to her quickly stopping her from walking away.

She gave him a brief hug to which he gave her dazedly "till next year amigo" she said with a weak smile "Go out there and find someone good" she told him before walking inside the house to find her parents and her sister waiting for her and announcing their leave to go home.

* * *

The next morning, after having very little sleep as that night Lily had slept terribly, she kept thinking about Joey. She felt so terrible about everything but she did the right thing, she told him the truth. She couldn't have done anything better than that.

_Dear Marlene_ she wrote

_Help me! Yesterday I was forced to go to the spa. Yes the spa for THREE whole hours! Stupid Petunia's idea. Also I went round to the Sanders for dinner last night with the family and well afterwards I went to talk to Joey in his garden and well in short: I ended up basically telling his it would be best if I don't see him till next summer right after …he kissed me. _

_I felt like I needed to tell someone, because you tell me not to bottle things up so if it seems whiney then blame yourself._

_See you soon?_

_Lily x_

Lily has an instant reply as far as owls can go baring the reply of Marlene to Lily

_Lily,_

_What the hell did he kiss you for!? I thought you told him that you didn't like him that way anymore!_

_As soon as you can you are coming over mine for a while (I've already cleared it with mum- she also said the boys could come over to) and we will get the boys to recommend the best pranks that we can play on muggle's in secrete, after telling us word for word what happened._

_See you as soon as you arrive (which better be within the hour unless you have a decent excuse)_

_An extremely anxious Marlene x_

* * *

**_Sorry that it's extremely short especially due to the amount of time I had to write it but like I said earlier I have been really busy this week and I still am but I will aim to post another by Tuesday (9_****_th_****_ July) and I will do my best to try and reach it. _**

**_I hope this chapter spiced things up a little bit and got the story moving again. I don't know whether I will have many more summer scenes unless I can't think of something really good for it so hopefully they will be starting their 7_****_th_****_ year within the next few chapters. _**

**_As per usual PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Soooo, off we go then!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Lily was surprised to how quickly she had managed to clear it with her mum so that Lily could stay at Marlene's as long as she liked as long as it was ok with Marlene's mother. Within an hour she had packed and had apparated to Marlene's front door.

"Lily-flower!" greeted Sirius as he opened the door

"I swear, each time I have been here this summer everyone but Marlene has opened this door"

"Well that is the way it is my little flower" he said ruffling up her hair

"Sirius!" she moaned

"You love me really" he teased

"Dunno about that…" she scowled setting her hair right again as she walked into Marlene's house.

"I hope your being nice to Lily" came the voice of Marlene as she rounded the corner of the small corridor.

"Course I am Marly" said Sirius innocently

"Marlene!" Lily grinned as she ran over to hug her best friend.

"You ok?" she asked

Lily nodded and gave her friends a grin "Where's James?"

Sirius and Marlene turned to each other and looked the other in the eye, releasing huge grins on their faces. "Let's just say..." began Marlene.

"We kind of trapped him" grinned Sirius proudly

"Trapped him?" Lily asked completely baffled, 'what the hell are they on about?' Lily thought to herself.

Marlene nodded "James is locked in the basement"

"Why?" Lily said trying to stop a giggle from coming out.

"We were playing that muggle game, hide and seek, that you taught me a few months ago" Sirius said truthfully "but James always ended up being able to find us easily so-"

"-You trapped him so that he couldn't?" Lily finished

Sirius and Marlene nodded

"How long has he been in there?"

"About an hour" Sirius said

"You guys are so mean!" but then and idea hit her "Does he have his wand with him?"

Marlene nodded "I think so…?"

"He's an idiot then" Lily said letting out the laughter

"What why?" Sirius asked baffled

"He was 17 in March right? So he can use magic to unlock the door." She looked at Marlene and Sirius stunned faces "You three both make crap witches and wizards" she said walking down the stairs to Marlene's basement.

* * *

"Guys! Can you please let me out now" pleaded the voice of James Potter on the other side of a locked door.

Lily let out a chuckle "You're such an idiot James" Lily told him through the door.

"Lily? What? Why?"

"Have you got your wand?" Lily checked

"Yeah…? Can you let me out please?"

"Let yourself out you stupid wizard" Lily told him

"What have I done?" James pleaded

"Just think about it James, you have a wand and you know basic first year magic…"

"Shit!" he said. "Alohomora" he muttered and the door swung open "A WHOLE HOUR! I was in there for an hour and I didn't think of that" James said bowing his head slightly in shame.

"To be fair, those Two didn't think of it either, not that helps you..." Lily chuckled, pointing to Sirius and Marlene.

"Aww ickle Jamsie is all embarrassed" she teased.

"You're all mean to me!" he pouted

"What?" Lily objected, "I helped you figure it out?!"

"By making me look stupid"

"You don't need help with that anyway" She grinned at her witty comment but after seeing James' shocked face she said "I'm only kidding" she said hugging him trying to hide a grin and a laugh.

* * *

"So what exactly happened yesterday with Joey" Marlene asked sitting across from Lily and James whilst she was snuggled up in her duvet on the floor as she leant back on her bed next to Sirius.

Lily pulled her own duvet closer to her and looked at the three questioning faces watching her she began to explain what had happened, as accurately as she could.

_"I miss last summer" _

_"Yeah? It was good…" Lily smiled_

_"Lily" he said in a loud whisper "You know the other day, at the park?" he said waiting for her to nod before continuing "I- I still mean what I said… That's the reason me and Isobel are just friends, I couldn't ask her on another date knowing that you were still here…"_

_Lily felt her face flush slightly "Joey I-"_

_He cut her off "look Lily, I want what we had last summer, where we would hold each other close and hold hands under the table so our parents couldn't see…"_

_"Joey, I can't give you that" she told him sadly_

_"We were great together we had and we still have so much fun, but last summer was the best summer of my life and I think that I lov-"_

_"Don't say it" Lily told him "I won't be able to return it"_

_"Lily please!" he pleaded "can we try again?"_

_She shook her head "Joey it wouldn't be right, I don't look at you the same way I did last summer. Yeah we had fun but that's been and gone. It's not going to happen again. I'm sorry…"_

_"Is there someone you like then?"_

_"No. I don't think so…"_

She took a deep breath and looked and the three shocked faces 'should I tell them how he accused me of liking James? Or will that make things awkward?' she thought. She turned to look at James.

"What else happened?" he asked "I thought Marlene said he kissed you?"

Lily nodded "he did" she continued, skipping out everything that Joey had said about James as she didn't want to face any awkwardness between them.

_"…But Lily can't we at least try"_

_"No we can't. Look I don't like James and I don't like you or anyone else for that matter" she said feeling her temper rise within her 'since when has he been so desperate' Lily thought._

_"We'll have just as much fun as before, we can go to the cinema again, walks after dark..."_

_Lily shook her head "That's over now, like I said I don't fee-.." but something cut her off. She could feel Joeys pleading lips against hers, she moved backwards almost falling of the swing. "I want to give you what you want but I can't live with the lie of knowing that I only see you as a friend" she feeling a tear trickle down her cheek._

_Joey tried to wipe it away but Lily had turned away to walk back to the house "I understand" he nodded grimly. "I'm sorry for bringing it up again, I'll make it up to you tomorrow?" he suggested._

_Lily shook her head "I think it'll be better if I don't see you till next summer"_

_"What?" he said surprised by her answer he was only expecting a yes or a no, not 'I won't see you for another year' kind of thing. "Why?" he said walking over to her quickly stopping her from walking away. _

_She gave him a brief hug to which he gave her dazedly "till next year amigo" she said with a weak smile "Go out there and find someone good" she told him before walking inside the house to find her parents and her sister waiting for her and announcing their leave to go home._

"You err… handled that pretty well then" James said

"How did you not slap the needy bastard across his face?!" Marlene said outraged.

Lily chuckled "He's still my friend you know…."

"What!? Even after he pleaded to have you like a piece of meat that he could have anytime he wanted?"

Lily shook her head "He just wants to have fun like we did last summer, he wants to relive the moments, but he thinks the only way he can do that is with me. Hopefully now he'll understand that it's got to be with someone who wants the same as he does… which isn't me, cause I don't like Joey like that anymore." She said defending him.

"You did a brave thing Lil's" James said nudging her gently with his elbow, bearing her a soft smile, "Most people would have 'slapped the needy bastard across his face' as Mar's put it"

"Yeah well…" she said.

* * *

Lily, James and Sirius had spent a whole week at Marlene's house, mucking about with one another and playing quidditch and such like practically every day. There was now only three weeks to go until they would be boarding the Hogwarts express once more.

It was when they were at the breakfast table, which they had only just managed to get Lily up for, when an owl unknown to Lily flew through the window dropping four individually named letters on the table before flying back out of the window.

"Is that our…?" Lily started

"HOGWARTS LETTERS!" boomed Sirius, handing the correct letter to the corrected owner.

They each tore open the red wax seal on the back of the envelope and carefully and quickly dragged the parchment out. Unfolding the letter they all grinned at the grades that they each were given for their practice N.E.W.T exams.

_Lily Evans,_

_Charms- O_

_Potions-O_

_Transfiguration-E_

_DADA-O_

_History of magic-O_

_Ancient Runes- O_

Lily grimaced at the fact that she had got all O's except Transfiguration where she got an E but was expecting an A.

Marlene also smiled at her own, she had only taken 5 subjects whereas Lily had taken 6.

_Marlene McKinnon,_

_Charms- O_

_Potions-E_

_Transfiguration-E_

_DADA-O_

_History of Magic-E_

_Sirius Black, _

_Charms-O_

_Potions-E_

_Transfiguration-O_

_DADA-O_

_History of Magic-E_

_James Potter,_

_Charms-O_

_Potions-O_

_Transfiguration-O_

_DADA-O_

_History of magic- O_

_Divination-A_

After swapping and comparing each other's results they were each satisfied with what they had been given.

"What's that?" Marlene asked pointing to another letter sitting neatly inside Lily's envelope.

"Jamsie's got one too!" pointed Sirius

Lily and James looked each other in the eye quizzically before slipping it out.

_Miss Evans,_

_Firstly I would like to congratulate you on your practice NEWT results, you have done very well, you should be extremely proud._

_Secondly I would like to notify you of your acceptance of Head girl, it is a very honourable role, and I am sure that you will do well to complete the role successfully._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

James' read similar except that it read his name and Head boy instead of girl. He looked down at his letter gobsmacked, he was not expecting that, if it was to be any of the marauders he thought it to be Remus Lupin.

"Congratulations guys!" Marlene said.

Lily let out a little smile, she was shocked that she was picked, even though she had had a tip off that she was in the last 5 selected few but she was completely sure that it wasn't going to be her.

She looked up and saw James' bewildered face "looks like we'll be sharing the head dorms the this year"

"OH NO!" squealed Marlene, "I forgot you get your own rooms, you can't leave me!"

Lily chuckled "At least you won't have to get me up in the mornings, I can lie in every weekend"

"Not a chance, we'll just have to come and get you"

"That's if we tell you the password" Lily teased. "James are you alright?" she asked looking at his still shocked face.

He nodded faintly

"What's up?" she asked concerned

"I- Why me?"

Lily chuckled "You're a good role model to other students, you have fun but you still receive good grades and I guess that Dumbledore thinks that is important in times like these." She told him gently.

"But- but what about Remus?"

Sirius interrupted "Prongs you know Mooney didn't want it, he made that clear last year, he said it would be too much to handle" he said subtly, reminding James that Remus thought that it would be extremely difficult and tiring to do with his 'fury little problem'

James nodded "but still…I'm not exactly a 'quality student'"

Lily shook her head "You weren't, not until this year where you'd matured. Dumbledore must have seen that James, he see's everything. He's a smart man, even if you don't, he knows what he's doing" Lily told him smartly.

"Thanks Lil's" he smiled. "I suppose I better owl my parents then…?" he said

"Yeah, me too. Oh and Kirsten! I promised I'd let her know if I got it"

"Kirsten?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, head girl, she was in Gryffindor…?"

"Oh right…"Sirius said remembering.

Lily and James left after finishing their breakfast and headed up into Marlene's room to write their letters.

Lily stuck to her word and wrote to Kristen first.

_Kristen,_

_I got it! Me and James Potter were chosen to be heads for the coming year. _

_Thank you so much for putting in a good word for me, I really appreciate it. I will try hard to follow the amazing example you set, which will be hard because you were AMAZING!_

_Thanks again,_

_Love Lily._

Lily smiled to herself as she folded the letter and labelled it to Kristen, as she sat cross legged on the camp bed. She looked over to the left of her to see that James was staring at a blank piece of parchment as he led on his front on the floor.

"Having trouble there James?" she teased.

"Just a tad" he admitted "I have no idea what to write…"

"Here, I'll help you" she said lying down beside him on the floor. "I've still got to write to my parents" she said.

"Thanks Lil's" he said.

Lily began to scribble a few words on her parchment that read;

_Hey Mum and Dad,_

_I was sent my Hogwarts letter today! I Got:_

_Charms- O_

_Potions-O_

_Transfiguration-E_

_DADA-O_

_History of magic-O_

Ancient Runes- O

_Anyway, what I was writing to tell you was that, with my grades I was sent another letter…I have been given head girl! Err- so yeah!_

_Love Lily x_

James chuckled as he read over her shoulder as she wrote.

"Your turn" Lily told him

_To Mum and Dad,_

_Hi. _

_"_Hi?" lily chuckled

James attempted to elbow her, which was quite difficult considering they were both lead down on their stomachs, quite closely.

James tried again.

_To Mum and Dad,_

_Hi. _

_Don't panic because I'm writing to you, nothing's wrong, I'm not in trouble. I'm writing to tell you that I got my Hogwarts letter today and I have been given head boy- before you ask, no I really don't know how that happened or what Dumbledore was thinking for that matter._

_Anyway, I'll see you soon, maybe? _

_James. _

Lily smiled "see it's not that hard"

"It's only because I saw yours beforehand so I got an idea of what I'm meant to be writing"

Lily chuckled "come on, let's send these owls" she said whilst sitting up.

"Can't it wait a minute?" he said resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes.

She shrugged and stood up "Come on lazy" she said holding her hand out for him "you're supposed to be the morning person, not me"

* * *

Within an hour after sending their owls which withheld the news of their headship, they each received a reply.

_Lily,_

_That's wonderful news! Well done Lily, your father and I our so proud. _

_If it's ok with your friends could we steal you back for a while so that we can take you out for a nice dinner to celebrate?_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Love your Mother and Father x_

_James,_

_Well done son, that makes both of us now ey._

_Anyway your mother would like me to request that you come home so that we can take you out for a dinner treat as a family, so if it's not a problem could you come back for a while? and don't forget to bring Sirius with you_

_See you soon son,_

_Dad x_

After having a sandwich lunch Lily, James and Sirius packed up their stuff and bid their goodbyes to Marlene and thanked her for letting them stay.

"Guy's don't worry about it. My Mom would have done the same if it were me." Marlene said. "It's not as though I won't see you guys until Hogwarts

"Course not" James said "Me and Sirius will get my parents to let you guys stay over for the last two weeks"

"But what about our school trunks?" Lily asked

"Bring them with you." Sirius said simply.

"We'll have two weeks so we can go to diagon alley and get any stuff we'll need, but it's not as though we need to buy any more books because we've already got them from this year" James said "so basically just pack everything and we can apparate to the station on the day"

Lily and Marlene smiled "Only if it's ok with your parents though?" Lily checked

"I will owl you both as soon as I know" James promised.

"See ya then" They all said, sharing their hugs before apparating back to their homes.

* * *

To Lily's delight, that evening Petunia was staying at Vernon's meaning that it was only Lily and her parents going out for a meal that night to celebrate Lily's grades and her newly appointment of becoming head girl.

She was dressed up nicely in a 'Parisian Cream Double Cut Out Chiffon Dress' and 'White Snake Print Platform Court Shoes' (which her mother forced her into because she said that she looked lovely in heels) and a long pendant necklace.

Lily felt way too dressed up bet then she wasn't really the one for it, she preferred sitting in her pyjamas or jeans and a hoddie, although very rarely, she will choose to dress up and go shopping for dresses (hence why she had the clothes).

Once they had finally left the house they ended up travelling in the car for around an hour and a half to get to her parents favourite restaurant. It was a very nice smart place where her parents had had their first date and for any special occasion, that's where the Evans' always go.

"How many sir?" The waiter in charge of seating asked Hugh Evans as he walked through the door.

"Three please" he returned politely.

"Just a moment then please sir" he said excusing himself to go and check that there was a clean table ready for them.

Within a few moments he came back with a waitress and said "Table 16 is free if you would like to follow Laura." He said pointing to the waitress and handing her the Evans' menus.

After they were comfortably seated and the waitress had given them time to choose their meals for the evening her parents had decided to visit the toilet after sitting in the car for an hour and a half, she heard new voices bring chatter from behind her, but what really caught her attention was the fact that she could swear she heard a voice say;

"She looks like Lily flower"

It had sounded just like Sirius 'Maybe I'm imagining things' she thought until she heard a second voice.

"Oh yeah"

She whipped her head round to see two of her best friends standing behind her

"Lil's?" came the voice of a shocked James

"What are you two doing here?!" She said trying to hide a smile.

"We're here to celebrate my headboyness"

"Headboyness?" she chuckled "That's why I'm here except to celebrate my headgirlness" she teased.

"Where are your parents" James asked

"Bathroom break, we were in the car for an hour and a half"

"It's called apparition" Sirius winked

"It's called living with muggle's" Lily winked back imitating Sirius.

"Oh right" he said, feeling slightly stupid. "So err you dressed up a bit smart" he said secretly thinking about how beautiful she looked in her dress.

"Err, yeah well, Mum always makes me dress up when we come here, I know it's a restraint and all but it's not as though it posh"

James chuckled "You look really nice" he admitted

"Thanks" she smiled trying to hide a small blush from creeping up on her cheeks.

"James, Sirius?" Came the voice of James' mother Dorea, bustling over. "Oh, who's this?" she said looking at Lily.

James felt his face redden slightly at this unexpected meeting "Err this is Lily Evans, mum" he said

"OH!" his mother said in relocation "It's lovely to finally put a name to the face!" she smiled at Lily giving her a quick greeting hug. "I'm Dorea and this is my husband Charles"

"Lovely to meet you both" Lily smiled and shook Charles' hand.

"Oh hello James, Sirius. What are you doing here?" Rose questioned as she journeyed back from the toilet closely followed by her husband "Oh hello…?" Rose said to the two standing strangers.

Lily chuckled to herself, this was all a bit hectic and a strange way to let her parents meet her friend's parents. Lily looked up at her parents confused faces and then to James and Sirius' amused faces. "Mum, Dad" Lily said "this is Mr and Mrs Potter" she said

"Oh no!" Dorea batted "that's far too formal" she grinned at Lily. "I'm Dorea and this is my husband Charles" she said to Lily's parents.

After at least five minutes of random chit chatter it was settled that James and his family were there to celebrate his appointment as head boy and Lily was there to celebrate her appointment of head girl. What was also settled, to Lily, James and Sirius' surprise was that they all ended up sitting together on a larger party sized table after talking to the waiter who was trying to hide an exasperated look, but all the same was polite and seated them at their new table.

When the drinks had arrived Lily and James' parents and Sirius made a toast to both of them attaining the role of head girl and boy, whilst James and Lily made a toast to one another chiming their glasses against one another's causing Lily to spill a little of her lemonade to James and Sirius humour.

"So" Dorea began "James and Sirius have persuaded me, although I must say, without much difficulty, to allow my house be run over by teenagers" she said sarcastically.

"What!?" Said James "We only asked if Lily and Marlene could stay over"

"Oh no" his mother explained "I wasn't on about them running over my house" she winked

"Like we would ever do that…." Sirius said slyly

Lily sniggered into her drinks "Like we can believe that"

Dorea and Charles smiled in agreement. "I'm only kidding James" Dorea smiled "anyway, would it be alright if Lily stayed over for a few weeks and we took her to the station at the end of the summer along with Marlene? I can perfectly well understand if you don't, because it's there last year and all and you won't get to see her for a while…"

Lily looked up to her mother with a pleading smile

"Oh I don't see why not" she said to Dorea, before turning to face Lily with an evil look glinting in her eye "as long as you promise to write more this year, I never know what's happening in that wonderful world of yours."

"I do write!" Lily defended "I err…"

"Just don't send as many" Her father Hugh interrupted.

Lily nodded "Sorry" she mumbled

Her Mother chuckled "It'd just be nice to know more about what's going on, all I ever know is the health of you and Marlene and if you're getting along alright in lessons…It's the same when you get home"

Lily looked sheepish, she still hadn't found the right time to tell her parents about the war and why she and they are at risk, she felt like if she told them it would be happening and the risk would actually be there. She looked over and saw James who caught Lily's eye and raised his eyebrows, she knew what he meant, as though he was asking 'have you told them yet?' she shook her head grimly and he nodded understandingly.

"Fine, I will write more detail in my letters and tell you about my sleeping patterns" she joked.

"We already know that" Her father Hugh teased "You go to bed late and get up when you're forced to"

Sirius chuckled "We all know you to well"

Lily rolled her eyes, 'not my fault I like my sleep' she thought.

After all enjoying their main meals, the three Hogwarts students moved on to order pudding while their parents claimed that they were full. To be perfectly honest, so was Lily but James and Sirius' stomachs were extremely large and somehow they had managed to persuade Lily to have pudding with them.

The three of them had moved onto the table beside theirs as it was unoccupied and the restaurant held only a few other people at the other side of the room. It was the kind of table that was against a wall where there was a sofa bench type seat with chairs on the opposite side. All three of them sat on the sofa for comfort, with Lily in the middle.

They had each ordered an ice cream sundae with brownie pieces in it with chocolate sauce which was in a large glass like the ones at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in diagon alley, and was presented so that it literally made Sirius mouth water when the waitress placed it on the table in front of him, earning him a few strange glances in his direction.

Sirius finished his within a minute whilst James was halfway through and Lily still hadn't reached into the glass because there was so much topping rising out of the sundae glass. To the annoyance of his craving more stomach, Lily and James had slowed down the speed they were eating to increase his hunger back up to full, even though he had eaten _a lot, _the food that Lily and James were eating looked so appetising that his hunger began to grow and grow with each bite that they took.

Sirius grabbed the spoon that he had used for his own sundae, and slowly and subtly leaned behind Lily and attempted to dip it into James' sundae but his hand was batted away by James' stunningly quick reflexes.

"Eat your own" James scowled

"I have" he moaned, before trying to do the same to Lily, which was at an easier reaching distance but he ended up getting a kick in the shin.

"I may not have quidditch reflexes but I am quick" she said "Hence why you can't beat me in a duel"

"I can!" Sirius complained

"Oh yeah?" Lily tested "then how come when we were paired up in DADA I beat you?"

James chuckled "I think she's got you there Pad's"

"You can't talk Prongs, she's beaten you several times before now"

"Has not"

"I so have!" Lily said

"Well that's only because you shield charms are really hard to get past

"That is not my problem" Lily laughed.

Sirius quickly tried to dive in, while lily was distracted and was looking and talking to James, and steal some of her sundae, but she ended up kicking him harder in the shin

"OW!" He squealed

Lily chuckled "told you"

"But how? You weren't even looking!"

"I witch never reveals her secretes" she teased.

"Jamsie!" Sirius pleaded "Please can I have some of yours!?" he tried. "Pretty please!"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Prongsie! Pretty please with a cherry on top"

"I said no Pads" he said sternly while Lily tried to stop herself from letting out a giggle.

"But-"

"Pads are you sure you don't need the toilet?"

"The toilet" Lily questioned

"Trust me" he whispered to her. "Pad's just think about all those drinks you've had tonight, and you haven't been to the loo once. How is one bladder meant to hold all that liquid?"

"No don't do this to me!" Sirius cried

Lily just sat and watch as James taunted Sirius easily into really needing the loo, so much so that he ended up running to the toilet because he became so desperate.

"Is it really that easy?" Lily questioned

"Yup" James grinned proudly

Lily chuckled "He's one of a kind that Sirius"

"He is indeed" he agreed "anyway I suggest we eat as much of our sundae's as possible before Pad's comes back with some crazy new idea to try and steal some.

"Good idea" she chuckled, picking up her spoon.

After a few moments of enjoying the blissful taste of the sundae James let out a small grin "Err Lil's"

"Yeah?" she questioned

"You've got some ice cream on your nose and-…"

She blushed slightly "Ohh" she rubbed her nose quickly with her hand "gone?"

"Gone" he smiled "from your nose. You've still got some there" he said pointing to his own face and touching a bit to the right of his chin along his jaw bone.

She wiped at where he said but he still claimed it was there "Here" James said, wiping her face with his thumb getting rid of the ice cream but keeping her gaze throughout.

"Thanks" she smiled after the tingling sensation where he touch had finished.

After everyone had finished their meals and it had all been paid for the two family's left the restaurant together into the car park.

"Where are you parked then?" Hugh asked Charles

"Oh, err we haven't." he said "we all apparated"

"Oh yeah" he said "I forgot that you could all do that" he chuckled.

"Merlin Dad" Lily said "Even I can do it"

"Sorry sweetheart" he said.

"So I'll send Lily over for 11o'clock on Thursday?" Rose said checking.

"Yes" Dorea said "I'll get the boys to ask Marlene so that she won't be stranded with these two numpty's" she said teasing her son's, One of them being her actual son and the other being her practically adopted son.

"So I'll err see you in two days then?" Lily said to James.

"Yeah" he nodded

"Don't forget me Lily-flower!"

"Sorry James, did you hear something or was it just me" she teased

"I think your hearing this" James said playing along

"You're both really mean to me" he pouted

"Only messing Sirius" Lily smiled "I'll see you in two days to" She gave them both a big hug each and then they had an awkward big hug which ended up leaving Lily squashed in the middle trying to find air.

"See ya" Lily said as they all apparated with a wave.

"Magic" Hugh breathed with amazement

"Merlin Dad" Lily laughed "I've been taught magic for six years and going on to seven and yet you're still amazed by everything you see?"

"Yeah well" he said "I know your of age and that your allowed to do it at home, but I still don't get to see it very often because you're a good girl an know not to do it around Petunia"

Lily smiled "Maybe next year I'll get to show you the Patronus charm, it's meant to be really beautiful. I just can't seem to quite get a full corporeal Patronus yet" she admitted

Her father and mother looked at her in complete unknowing "I did not just understand a word of that" Rose said "but as long as you did…" she smiled.

Lily chuckled at her parents, sometimes she loved the fact that they were muggle's and they looked onto magic with as much enthusiasm as she did when she first discovered it. But then she remembered the thing that she had to tell them, if they were magical they would already know and they wouldn't be at a greater risk because they would be able to protect themselves. That was the downside of them being muggle's, they were just innocent victims of a war that Lily had brought of them because of her magic. 'I have to tell them' she said to herself firmly.' As she climbed into her family car. 'Tomorrow, I will do it tomorrow' she promised herself.

* * *

**Wow chapter 14 now complete! Merlin these chapters are flying through!**

**The dress and the shoes that I described that Lily was wearing at the restaurant is actually from newlook, hence the quotation marks around the names. I was at a complete loss when thinking what she could wear and I just looked at the newlook website and saw the dress and the shoes and instantly thought 'that's it'. So yeah if you liked the sound of it that's where to go-crikey I'm practically promoting newlook here.**

**I was wondering if anyone could help me as I can't find out what job Lily actually did when she left school…I've read in a few fanfics that she was a healer or an auror but I was wondering if anyone new for definite, if you do please inform me in a review or a private message, I will be internally grateful. If not I will go with either when the time comes.**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and as you can probably predict that I will say; PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry about how long this chapter has taken to post, I have been so busy at school this past two weeks doing a Drama production, which actually went quite well! :) Anywhooo I have now FINALLY finished school and I promise to you that I will try my hardest to update a chapter every time that I can in the summer holidays whatever length it is but because it's so jam packed I can't promise when it will be or how often but I will do my best**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

"Morning mum" Lily said putting on a smile as she sat down round the small kitchen table.

"Wow, you're up on your own sweetheart?" Her mother said teasingly

"Yeah, well I err, I couldn't sleep" Lily said truthfully.

"Is everything alright?" Rose asked concerned as she sat down in the seat beside her daughter.

"Me personally, yeah but…" she said playing with a spoon that was on the table, twisting it in her fingers.

"But what Lily?"

"Err, can we wait for Dad to come down, it'll be easier if I told you both in one go…."

"Lily you're worrying me now, has anything happened?"

"Can we wait for Dad, please" she said pleadingly, looking her mother in the eye for the first time that day.

* * *

"Lily what did you need to tell us?" Her father asked sincerely as they were all sat in the lounge, Lily's parents on one and Lily on the other opposite each other.

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I keep putting it off… But now that it's worse I have to warn you"

"Lily what are you talking about" Rose asked concerned

"There's a wizarding war mum, but because of me you're in more danger than before"

"Why, what have you got to do with the war, your still at school..?"

"I'm muggleborn and there are there are some purebloods who have magical blood running through the whole family who believe that all the magical blood should be pure, I have been opposed to have 'dirty blood'."

"But that's outrageous!" Hugh exclaimed

Lily nodded "Its predujuce, they think they are better than everyone else. The thing is there's this guy called Voldemort and he is seeking for power, and he is a strong believer in blood purity"

Her parents nodded as though expecting for her to say more

"You're at danger because your muggle's, you're the ones causing the infection in the blood lines and because you have with me you're at a larger risk"

"Isn't James and his family purebloods?"

"Yeah, like I said 'some purebloods' are against people like me but others aren't James and his family are against blood purity and they treat everyone as equals"

"Why are we in danger…?" her father asked "We don't even live in the wizarding world?"

"Your muggle's" lily said guilty "There have been a lot of random deaths on the news recently right?"

Her mother and father nodded

"That's the Deatheaters"

"Deatheaters?"

"Voldemort's followers" she told them "I had to warn you, look just until it's over try and be extra precautions, don't go anyway on your own, travel in crowds, there's less likely to be an attack that way"

The nodded

"I'm sorry for bringing this on you"

"Lily, do not _ever_ say that, magic has been the best thing that has happened to you and us, we know your happy and that's all that matters, so what about the dangers, it'd be no different if there was a 'muggle' war" Hugh told her sternly

Lily nodded feeling a single tear of guilt trickle down her cheek

"Come here sweetheart" Rose said pulling her into her hug which her husband joined in bracing all three of them tightly together.

After sharing a long tight meaningful hug they each went off to do their own things that needed to be done, Lily's mother went off to do some cleaning in the kitchen that she complained that it should have been done 2 weeks ago, Hugh was forced to go into work, and Lily had to pack her school trunk and anything extra she may need to take to James'.

* * *

"Lily!" was the first thing Lily Evans heard that following morning along with a small cup of water on her face

"Pfft" Lily exclaimed as she spat out the little water in her mouth and wiped her eyes "What the hell was that for!?" Lily demanded at her mother as she leaped out of her bed.

Rose chuckled "Sorry, I've just always wanted to see if it'd work quicker and considering you are going to James' for the rest of the holiday I wouldn't get another chance to try it" she shrugged.

Lily clambered out of her bed glaring daggers at her mother "I'm not some test experiment" she muttered

"I know sweetheart, but all I'm going to say is that; it worked!" she chuckled "I might have to suggest it to Marlene…"

"She's already tried it "Lily muttered "Anyway, it won't help, I won't be in the same room as Marlene next year I get my own remember?"

"Ah yes" he mother nodded "because of that lovely new shinny badge of yours"

Lily nodded as she walked over to her fresh pile of clothes ready for her to wear.

"Not coming down for breakfast?" he mother asked knowing that her daughter normally ate in her pyjamas.

Lily shook her head "I'll just have a cup of tea when I get down"

Her mother nodded "Okay sweetheart, I'd hurry up though you've got half an hour until Marlene gets here"

"I know…."

And with that her mother whisked out of her bedroom and Lily changed into navy blue denim shorts and a baggy white t-shirt.

* * *

"How long have I got till Marlene gets here?" Lily asked her mother when she was fully ready; trunk in the hallway, hair tied, toast stolen, and tea drunken.

"About five minutes" Rose said.

"Better say my goodbyes now then?"

Rose nodded sadly.

Lily darted out the room and poked her head round the corner and said "I'm saving the best till last" she winked, excusing herself for not saying goodbye to her mother, yet.

"Watch where you're going" snarled Petunia Evans

"Just the person I was looking for" Lily grinned

"What do you want with me?"

"Just to say farewell sis, and that I might see you at Christmas but if you're lucky you won't see me till next summer.

"Oh right… Doesn't your freak school start for another 2 weeks?"

"Glad you take note of my dates but you are correct, but I'm staying at James' with a few friends until term starts"

"Humph" Was about the only thing Petunia could say

"I'll miss you too Tuney" Lily grinned

"Don't use that childish nickname on me"

"Bye Tuney" Lily said before heading up the stairs to find her father.

Her father was sat at his desk in the work room, working surprisingly enough when Lily found him,

"Hey Dad" Lily said sadly, as much as she missed her friends and her school, saying goodbye to her parents for a year is always hard.

"Lily, is everything alright?" he asked "Marlene here yet?"

"She will be in a minute" she said "I'm here to say goodbye…"

"Come here Lily love" he said pulling her into a hug "Now like I say every year…"

"No boys?"

"You got it" he smirked putting his thumbs up

"You realise some of my best friends are boys right?" lily chuckled

"I know" he nodded "You're all grown up now, out of my control" he said sadly but proudly

"So boys then" Lily teased

Her father chuckled "Come here Lily love" he said pulling her into another hug "Have another good one, and don't worry about us"

"Look after Mum and Tuney, and yourself for me, okay?" Lily said still worried for her innocent parents.

"Lily, you don't need to worry about us, but if the time comes you know I will try my absolute best"

Lily nodded "I love you Dad"

"Love you too Lily-flower" he winked

"I hope you haven't picked that up from Sirius?" she groaned

"Me? No…." he winked

* * *

"Mum?" Lily asked as she saw her mum sat at the small kitchen table with a cup of coffee grasped in both of her hands with the rim of the mug touching her lip.

Rose placed the mug on the table "Is it time already?"

Lily nodded "I'll see you next summer…"

"Maybe Christmas too?"

"Maybe, I don't know what the plans our, I'll let you know as soon as I can, even if it's just a day visit" she told her mother. "Don't miss me too much…"

Her mother chuckled "I still can't get over the fact it's your last year! First Petunia has finished school and soon it'll be you!"

"Mum you say practically the same thing every year except you have a countdown to how long it will be..." she chuckled

"Tradition" Rose said simply "every mother's tradition"

"It's a silly one" Lily remarked

"Just wait till you have kids. God you will praise me for all this advice I have given you…"

"Mum it's just creepy that you're on about _me_ having kids. I'm 17!"

"I know, I know Lily… but it won't be long, already 17 years have passed, it won't be long till the next 17 do"

"Just stop talking mum" Lily said flushed slightly "You sound like some creepy old woman…"

"Sorry" Rose chuckled. "I'll see you soon Lily, don't you dare stop writing to me, and you made a promise to write more…?"

"I know" lily nodded "I will stick to it" she said hugging her mother.

Soon Marlene had arrived and the two girls apparated with their trunks to James' house where they set up their sleeping arrangements in one of the many spare bedrooms, where the girls decided to share a double room.

James' house was massive it had long corridors where it split of and headed in different directions and most windows had a beautiful view of the garden. She knew the potters were rich but for some reason she had never thought about how big the house was going to be, Lily was absolutely gobsmacked, as was Marlene.

Previously they had both managed to get lost after coming out of the bathroom, they ended up in a work office type room somewhere until James and Sirius found them laughing their heads off until James pointed out that;

"Pads was like that when he first visited, he got lost in the library for 3 hours, Merlin I think it scared him for life, trapped in his worst nightmare" he exaggerated "Probably why it's even harder to get him in there now"

* * *

Two days later the four of them made had arrived outside a large blue door of a large house (not as big as James' but still large). The house belonged to Will Smith. The previous day Lily had received a letter from Will telling her;

_Lily,_

_Hey, how are you? How's your summer been?_

_I've just got back from France it was great!_

_Anyway I don't know if you remember but I had previously asked you if you wanted to come to a party thing at my house with a couple of friends. Sorry it's short notice but its tomorrow night at 7o'clock so it's understandable it you can't make it,_

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Will_

They had all decided that they wanted to go

_"Ahh" said Marlene "I was wondering when we were going to hear from Will. I'm surprised he hadn't written already…"_

_"Shut up Marlene" lily told her bluntly "So do you guys want to go?" She asked looking mostly at James considering it was his sleepover type thing._

_"Free food!" Grinned Sirius_

_They all chuckled at his enthusiasm "Trust you Pads" James said in between chuckles. _

_"So are we going?" Marlene asked _

_"Why not?" James shrugged, secretly thinking 'I hope that Will doesn't try anything with Lily, he's not that kind of guy, is he?'_

_"YEY!" Said Sirius loudly_

_"What are we going to wear?" Marlene asked excitedly as she turned to Lily._

_"Clothes…?" Lily said not bothered in the slightest, she'd probably just pick out a simple pair of shorts and a top that she was wearing that day anyway. _

_"Lily! Cooperate with me, I never get to go to party's… except quidditch ones"_

_"Not my problem" she teased "Look I don't know, I'll choose tomorrow…"_

_"Why don't you wear what you wore when you went out to your celebration head girl dinner, you looked really nice" James said kindly, with a slight blush on his face as Sirius raised his eyebrows at him._

_"Thanks" she smiled with a gentle blush on her cheeks too 'why am I blushing?!' she questioned herself. "But it's a bit much don't you think, he said something casual on the train…"_

_"Is this THE dress…?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"The beautiful one you said your mum made you wear…?"_

_"It's just a dress but yeah…?"_

_"You have to wear it" she said bluntly, but she saw Lily trying to protest "look put it on later and we'll see what we can do to make it more casual, it might just mean you have to wear flip flops with it…"_

_"Fine" Lily sighed knowing that she was not going to win. _

Lily had ended up wearing the dress but this time with no necklace, no heels, no makeup and no fancy hair style. She was just in the dress wearing flip flops on her feet and her hair tied up in a neat ponytail.

They were in the back garden of Will's house where there were BBQ's set up and lots of tables and seat and sun shelters dotted around the place while groups of people bustled about talking to knew people.

"Are you sure this dress isn't too much…?" lily asked awkwardly to Marlene

"Lily you look beautiful, so shush…" James interrupted

"Thanks" she blushed faintly, _'Merlin what is wrong with me? why do I keep blushing?'_

"Hey Lily!" called a voice "When did you all get here?" asked Will

"Ohh about 10 minutes ago" she said "cool party, thanks for inviting us all"

"Not a problem at all" he grinned "I'm just glad you could make it"

At this Marlene smiled to herself and thought 'crikey, he's such a flirt with her'

"Anyway, come and meet my parents…" he said

"Parents?" Lily chocked

"Yeah" he said "they want to know as many of my friends as possible…" he added covering up his real reason.

"Come on then guys" Lily said smartly "Will's parents want to meet us"

Marlene grinned with proudness of Lily's wit "Sure thing"

"But, he asked Lily" Sirius said not wanting to get up

James stamped on his foot and raised his eyebrows "Don't be _lazy_ Pad's" he glared

"Oh right, sorry. In a world of my own…." He rambled "let's go meet the parents" He chuckled to himself.

Lily rolled her eyes and whispered into Marlene's ear "you actually haver a crush on this guy?" she said sarcastically chuckling.

"Don't get me started on you though Lily" Marlene grinned "I could have hours of fun with that"

"I'd like to see you try!" Lily demanded

They caught each other's eyes and blurted out with laughter

"What is wrong with them?" Will asked James

"I have no idea" James grinned at the back of Lily's head.

* * *

The party was quite a pleasant one, after all four of them had met Will's parents who had seemed to take particular interest in Lily which Marlene put down to 'Will must have told his parents about you.' They had plenty to eat, especially Sirius who ate must of the food that was on the table in front of him. By time they had apparated home it was 11:45 and they made their way upstairs, outside of their doors that were practically opposite each other.

"Well err, night then" Marlene said to the two boys.

"Night Marls!" Sirius said loudly.

"Shut up pad's" James elbowed him, "You'll wake up Mum and Dad…"

"Sorry…." He said in a normal voice as though that was his whisper.

"Thanks Lil's for inviting us" James said changing the subject

"Why would I go without you?" she smiled.

"Night Lil's" James whispered as he hugged her goodnight and after he hugged Marlene after Sirius.

* * *

The next day the four of them had decided to take a trip into diagon alley to get all their school equipment. They brought new quills and more ink as well as going to Gringotts wizard bank to take out some more money ready for Hogsmeade trips. But the places they spent the longest in was the quidditch supplies shop much to Lily's detest of how long they were in there for ogling at brooms and bats, and Flourish and Bolts because Lily was in need of new reading books, but within half an hour of choosing between several books Sirius picked all of them up off her and paid for them and said "Just pay me back as and when…" with a shrug, and pulled her out of the shop.

Afterwards they went to get an ice cream each at 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour' before heading back to James' again.

That week flew by, after Diagon alley they tended to stay at James' house, in and out of his massive back garden, making the most of the sun or for Lily indoors in the library or trying her hardest not to get lost.

"Two days!" exclaimed Marlene "You have to be kidding me! Two days left of the holiday!?" as she sat up in her bed that morning

"F'raid not Marls…." Lily said as she stirred

"I'm not ready to go back yet!" Marlene moaned

"You say this _every_ year…?" Lily sighed stuffing her head back on her pillow trying to sleep

"OH NO YOU DON'T! We have to spend as much time as possible enjoying the summer, we only have two days"

"Enjoying the summer includes sleeping…" Lily protested

"No it doesn't!" Marlene exclaimed "Come on let's go make sure the boys are up…"

"I'm comfy…"

"Merlin, not again! Get your lazy arse out of bed now before I jump on you, and you know that I will" she threatened

Lily grabbed her wand that was under her pillow for safe keeping "I will put a full body bind curse on you if you move any closer!"

"Lily…"

"Ah! I'm being Serious. Now climb back into your bed like a good girl and sleep"

"Lily stop being ridicu-"

"Muffolo" she muttered silencing Marlene so that she couldn't talk "Go back to your own bed and I'll take it off"

With huge annoyance Marlene glared at the floor as she walked back to her bed

"MORNING GIRLS!" called an overenthusiastic Sirius through the door

"Go away!" Lily moaned

"We're coming in" James said pushing the door open. "Why aren't you up yet?"

"Because I'm sleepy…" she answered simply

"And you let this happen Marl's?"

Marlene shook her head and opened her mouth but no sound came out

"You've silenced her?" James chuckled

Lily nodded guilty.

"Come on up you get" James said pulling a squirming Lily out of her bed while Sirius took the spell of Marlene so that she could talk again.

"You have two minutes to get dressed before we come in again" James said sternly.

"Fine" Lily groaned.

* * *

**Sorry it's not as long as I hoped but I think they will get longer when they get back to Hogwarts, which might possibly be in the next chapter, or the one after that. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

After James had successfully managed to get Lily out of bed, with a little help from Marlene and Sirius, he had left her to get changed within a couple of minutes she emerged from the rom she was staying in dressed in plain old black shorts and a _pale_ pink top as to not clash with her hair. Lily's silky soft hair was tied up in a fairly neat ponytail at the back of her head.

James lent over to her and pulled quickly and carefully on the hair band that was in her hair previously, and now laid on his hand with a few strands of red left in it, which gained him a few confused glances from each of his friends in the hallway. He passed it off with a quick shrug and said "It looks better down"

If Lily hadn't been so tired that morning she would have most likely argued that she wanted it to be tied up, but instead she just yawned and headed down to breakfast.

For the rest of the day the four of them left James' house and plodded around the place just having general conversation with regular witty comment thrown in every now and then, mostly by Sirius. They soon followed a track up the hill and came across on a large green open grass field. But the grass want like the everyday grass that you see, it was overgrown, but it wasn't overgrown like when your garden lawn hasn't been mowed in a month or two, it grew in height above their heads leaving a bare minimum of a few inches in between their heads and the tip off the grass blades.

"Paaaddd's…." James said with a smirk "do you remember this place?"

"Of course I do!" Sirius smirked "How could I forget?" he asked rhetorically, "we came here when I ran away from home last summer and we spent hours up here taking out my anger on the grass instead of your stuff"

James chuckled at the memory.

_"Pad's calm down" James said smoothly "Everything is fine… you've left that hell hole that you were forced to live in and now you're living with your real family…"_

_Sirius nodded "I just don't believe they expected me… and Reg to–to….." he fiercely pulled large chunks of grass gripping hold of them murderously. _

_"To join him" James said referring to Voldemort. "I know, but you've done the right thing even if Regulus hasn't, and you know that's the right thing to do, right?"_

_"Of course" Sirius said "I just though Regulus could have been like me, and not follow that shit that the others do." He growled "It's disgusting!"_

_"I know Pad's but you're in the right place now, they can't curse you or hex you into doing anything you don't want to" he said sympathetically "you have me"_

_Sirius fell to the floor in pure confusion, he was full of so many mixed emotions happening all at once. He was happy and glad that he was with James and that he was safe from the people he is forced to call family. However he also felt, sad, angry, and isolated because of them. _

_Sirius picked up a stone and through it as far as he could with as much force and aggression as he could, into the sky before falling back down and being eaten by the tall blade of grass._

_James smirked and nudged Sirius, his hazel eyes glinting with an idea._

_"James..?" Sirius asked, recognising that look, it was the look he got when he had an amazing idea for a prank or just before continuing out the prank "What are you doing?"_

_James closed his eyes and concentrated hard for a moment before turning into Prongs, a beautiful Stag._

_Sirius chuckled and rolled his eyes but continued out the process as James had done before turning into Padfoot, a shaggy black dog. _

_The two of them spent hours up in that field that day in animagi form forgetting everything that had and was happening to them when they were in human form, they took it in turns to chase each other and race one another through the grass, not as best friends but as brothers. _

"Fancy a game?" Sirius asked "Got any more muggle games Lily flower?"

"Err…" she thought for a moment "There's hide and seek, manhunt, capture the flag-"

"Capture the flag sounds cool" he said

"It really is" she smirked "right, first we need to tem up…"

"Boy's VS. Girls?" James suggested

"No fair!" Marlene complained "You're both really fit and…"

"Why thank you Marls" Winked Sirius.

"Shut up" she scowled "you know what I meant… anyway as I was saying, you're both really fit and I', left with sleepy lazy Lily… no offence" she added to Lily.

"None taken" Lily chuckled.

"Fine" Sirius said "Marls, you come with me and Lily flower you go with James…"

They nodded in agreement. "Right" Lily said "We need to flags, one for each team"

James dove into his pocket confusing all of them and once again they all had their eye brows raised quizzically.

"I hope you don't casually carry flags around in your pockets James…" Marlene said, causing Sirius to chuckle behind her.

James pulled out two silver paperclips from his pocket "Ha!" he grinned before muttering spells as each of the clips. Quickly and suddenly they each expanded and turned into smooth wooden flag poles where one had yellow fabric tied tightly neatly onto the top of the pole and the other had red fabric.

"Smart ass" Lily muttered to herself "We also need a jail for each team and a cross line"

This time it was Marlene McKinnon who yanked out her wand from her pocked shooting a spell at the grass which then coloured itself jet black as though each individual blade was painted very carefully to represent the cross line.

"Jail?" Lily asked "Any ideas?" she looked to her friends who all shrugged "Fine, how about if you get caught you just have to sit down where you were at the place you were caught at the time.

"So how do we play?"

Lily took a large intake of oxygen preparing herself to explain the rules "Basically each team owns one side of the line and the other team the other. So if me and James take this side and you and Sirius have that side" she said pointing to the right of her "Now we all put the flags in the ground somewhere on your side of the line, but make sure its standing up so it's not too difficult to find. Now the idea of them game is to steal the opposing teams flag and bring it safely back to your side of the line, BUT it's not that simple, if you get leave your side of the line and go onto the other, they can capture you, stopping you from getting to the flag if someone tags you, meaning that you have to sit down. You can be freed by your teammate if they are not already caught. But before you can try and get the opposing teams flag again you have to run back to your side of the cross line and start again."

Everyone nodded showing Lily that they understood and they were ready to go, until Sirius broke out into a large grin "Can we use magic?"

"Err…" Lily said thinking of 1000 ways that it could go wrong with magic and Sirius involved in a game.

"How about we see how the muggle way goes first Sirius" Marlene said patting his shoulder.

"Ok" he smiled at his teammate.

"Ready then?" James asked.

The rest of them nodded and moved to their side of the cross line with their flag gripped in hand.

"Ok" lily said "You have one minute to place your flag. The game can start as soon as that time is up" she said "Go!"

James and Lily ran as fast as they could through the long grass that whipped their bare faces and arms as they ran through it until finally they believed they were far enough.

"Here?" James asked

"Yeah I think so" Lily replied. "How long have we got?"

James looked at his watch "we don't…"

"Well let's go then!" She called at him grabbing his wrist and dragging him along until her was properly moving.

As soon as they reached the cross line Lily shouted over to James "We should split, head different directions"

"What's your plan then Lil's?"

"We can both try and get the flag or one of us could stay and guard our side… but there's no way of telling if the others been caught" she said.

"Err…" he said "I guess our best chance is if we both go"

"But our flag is unprotected…"

"We'll we better move quickly" he answered

She nodded "I'll go this way" she said pointing left "and you go-" she said pointing to the right.

"Right?" he smirked

"Yeah" she nodded. Lily watched as James looked at her smiling widely before looking in the direction he was about to travel "Wait!" she shouted.

"What?"

"How high above the grass can you see if you jump?"

"What? Errrm I can't see much" he said jumping "Why?"

"I was wondering if you could see their flag…"

"Oh right" he said whilst thinking it through "How about I lift you up?"

"Oh I dunno James" she said nervously

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do" she said without a doubt.

"Well then…?" he asked. Being a perfect gentlemen he waited until she nodded before standing behind her and gently but firmly put his hands on her waist and lifted her up with ease as high as he could "Can you see it?"

"Can you lift me any higher?"

He gradually and slowly lowered her down to the floor steadily so that she wouldn't stumble "not like that" he answered after a moment, his hands still lingering on her waist.

"We will just have to run for it then" she said turning round to face him.

"Not necessarily" he smiled "sit on my back"

"Ok…" she said slowly. This time it was her who was stood behind, she stood and waited for him to lower his back. She pressed her hands to his back deciding the best approach.

"Do a little run up if you like" he chuckled

"You better not be enjoying this James" she chuckled taking a few steps backwards.

"Of course not" he said slyly.

Lily took a further step backwards before taking a little skip into a run up and a final jump landing softly on his back.

James hoisted her up "Can you see now?" he said supporting her legs.

"Yeah!" she said placing her hands in his messy black hair as to keep her balance, she held his head as gently as possible but she found herself thinking 'Merlin, his hair is soft' she shook her head shaking out the thought "There!" she exclaimed "It's literally straight ahead from where we are now, it's about a minute jog away" she smiled

"While you're up there" James began "See if you can see Marls and Sirius"

"Merlin!" she panicked "Sirius is heading this way but Marlene is guarding the flag. "She tapped his head "Quick get me down! Sirius will be here any second."

James loosened his grip on her legs and let her climb down in as much ease as he could give her.

"Quick!" she shouted as James, grabbing his wrist again "we have to go and catch Sirius"

They ran together in the direction that Lily had seen Sirius running until they heard;

"Shit" came the sound of a panicked voice that belonged to Sirius as he saw James and Lily standing before him.

"We have you now" Lily grinned her eyes twinkling evilly.

Sirius tried to run past them thinking that he'd be caught either way, so he attempted to run where he roughly thought that the flag might be hoping that luck was on his side.

James lunged himself at Sirius but he managed to dodge out of the way just escaping James.

Lily heard James curse and stumble to his feet, but there was no need for him to get up because Lily had stuck her leg out and managed to trip Sirius up. She jumped down quickly and scruffed up Sirius' hair "I think you've just been captured" she grinned, her emerald eyes still twinkling evilly.

"Yes Lil's!" James called from behind her, pulling her into a quick bear hug.

Lily grinned "Let's go get that flag!"

"See you later Padfoot when we've got your flag… now remember, there's no need for you to get up" he teased

"You bloody twat!" He scowled

"You love us really Sir" Lily smirked

"Don't you go and get all big-headed like Prongsie here"

"OI!" pouted James

Lily chuckled "Don't worry I'll never be as bad as him"

Sirius chuckled "glad to hear it"

"Fine then" he said continuing to pout "I'll just stay here then."

"Oh no you don't!" Lily scowled "Please don't start that again" she moaned "come on let's go and get that flag" she said taking his hand _again_ and dragging him along.

"Right" she said "We need to split, like we planned."

James nodded in agreement "Good luck

"You too" She smiled before running into the grass losing sight of James.

After a few moments she decided to walk and save her energy for when she needed to run.

"Yes" Lily breathed to herself as she caught sight of yellow in the distance 'where's marls?' she wondered, but then she heard voices.

"Ha! I caught you Potter! Now tell me where Lily is"

James put on a fake groan "she's guarding our Sirius" he bluffed

"Why, where's Sirius?"

"We caught him so Lily's guarding him from you" he lied

"Oh well I guess it'll be stale mate if I don't go over…."

James nodded "I hope you get caught by Lil's" he said playing along

"Don't count on it" she said smugly.

"See you later Marly" he said putting on a fake sigh.

Lily waited until Marlene had begun to run away before Lily made a grab for the flag. She sneaked up behind James and grabbed his hand again, because she felt like it was tradition for this game, causing him to jump. "Quick let's go before she frees Sirius and he captures us"

"Well you, I'm technically not in play until I get to the line" he said getting up and running after the red-headed girl carrying a bright yellow flag running a reasonably fast speed.

"Lily flower stop where you are" called Sirius running at them in the distance through the grass at high speed.

"I'll stop him" James called over to Lily

"James that's cheating" she said running towards that line as though it was a matter of life and death "You're not back in play till you've crossed over the line" she shouted over to him.

"Well you better run fast then!"

"No you don't!" Sirius called as he was within 10 steps of her and his flag, however Lily was within 3 steps of the line.

Lily took all of her energy and launched herself across the line "Yes!" she celebrated before a tumbling Sirius landed on her, causing her to let out a little screech.

"Sorry Padfoot" James chuckled helping them both up "But I'm afraid me and Lily won"

Lily chucked the flag over at James who caught it smoothly, like in the films, when in battles scene someone throws a sword to their friends, waving it up high in the air grinning widely.

"What!?" screeched a girlish voice from behind them "You won?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that Marly" James grinned

"Marly?" Sirius chuckled at the new nickname for her "I like it"

"Now look what you've done" Marlene moaned

"Tough luck Marly" Lily chuckled trying out the new nickname for herself.

"I hate you all" so moaned again

"Aww come on now Marly" Sirius teased "we all know that isn't true. Look, let's play another game of capture the flag, but this time with magic"

After a further two games of capture the flag which each took over an hour each due the intensity of it, which Lily and James had won all of the games… purely because of how amazing their shield charms were when used together, they were really strong. The four red faced, and tired witched and wizards trundled back to James' house and collapsed on his brown sofa's, that when you run your hand one direction along it changes its shade, but when you put your hand back the other way it changes back, with _lots_ of chilled water.

* * *

"Up Lily" Marlene snarled moodally at Lily at 6am in the morning, two days after capture the flag.

"Fine" Lily huffed reluctantly, forcing herself to roll out of bed, knowing that they had to catch the Hogwarts express train that left Kings Cross station at 11 O'clock and she hadn't yet finished packing, hence why they were up so early.

"Wow" Marlene teased "that was quick"

"Hmphh" Lily moaned as she changed out of her pyjamas and into some rolled up jeans and a pink vest and slowly and neatly folded up her pyjama black, sports short, bottoms and her large, baggy, grey, pyjama top and delicately placed it on top of her pile of clothes that was sat in her Hogwarts trunk, and gently tapped them once as though adding a finishing touch to it.

Several minutes later Marlene looked over to Lily "Have you finished yet?" she asked as she closed the clips on her trunk causing them to click loudly.

"Err…" Lily said looking around the room "I- I think so" she said placing her school robes on top of everything else so that when she needed to change into them on the train she could get to it easily. "I just have to pack my wash stuff after breakfast"

"Same" Marlene nodded "Shall we go and find the boys then?"

Lily nodded and followed Marlene to their bedroom door "WAIT!" she called running back to the bed she was staying on and pulling a reading book out from under her pillow after her reading the following night "Almost forgot to pack it" she said sheepishly.

Marlene rolled her eyes "Only you Lily, only you" she said before walking out of the door to the closed door of which behind was James' and Sirius' room.

"Should we knock first?" Lily asked

"Well unless you want to see James changing…." Marlene teased

"Don't you mean, you want to see Sirius changing" she shot right back at her.

"Pfft!" Marlene blushed, before knocking on the door quickly so that she didn't have to find a comeback to shot right back at Lily.

Lily chuckled to herself for a moment and thought to herself 'she has _so_ fallen for him.'

"MARLY, LILY FLOWER!" Exclaimed Sirius as he opened the door, shirtless.

Lily caught sight of Marlene blushing to the left of her "Put a shirt on Sirius" Lily chuckled as she walked into the room, she took a quick look around and saw books scattered everywhere "Are you not packed yet?"

"Of course we are…." James said as he was quickly and messily folding up her clothes and shoving them into his trunk.

"Liar" she chuckled walking over to him "Do you need a hand with packing?"

"No it's ok" he told her not wanting to be an inconvenience for her.

"Honestly I don't mind, we don't exactly want to be late, especially as we're supposed to be setting an example… won't be very good if we don't show up" she chuckled

"If you don't mind…" he said sincerely

"It's fine, honestly."

"Ok" He said uncertainty "Umm, could you find my books? They're somewhere over there" he said pointing to the pile of books on the floor…Sirius was meant to be sorting them out but it ended up like that" he chuckled

"My bad!" Sirius called over, hiding a small grin.

"I'll help you Lily" Marlene said.

The two girls sat on the floor cross legged opening the cover of the books looking at the names on the inside and sorting them into two separate piles.

"Why do you have an extra book on transfiguration?" Lily asked James "Wait there's more" she said pulling them all closer to her, there were about 5 extra books.

James looked nervously over at Sirius who shrugged and went back to packing "Err, its just stuff I found interesting and wanted to read up on…"

"Like what" she said looking at the blurb "animagi?"

He nodded "Like Remus said when I was helping you with revision, 'it's the one thing he goes to the library for'" he said

"Oh, right" she smiled "No wonder you knew so much about it…" She said her brain ticking away. "Is it something you won't to do when you're older?" she asked

"Huh?"

"Do you want to be an animagi when you're older?" she asked

"Uh…" he said looking at Sirius who looked at him shocked as though he wouldn't know what to answer himself "Maybe, I dunno. I haven't really thought about it, I just thought it was really interesting"

"Oh" she said simply "Fair enough" she smiled and turned back to sorting the books.

James let out a gentle sigh of relief worried that she may have caught on to them being animagi, he knew that Lily was an extremely smart girl and if he had anymore slip ups, she might just figure it out.

* * *

An hour later they were all packed completely, tooth brush included, and James and Sirius made a start to carry their trunks down the stairs "Idiots" Lily muttered to herself.

"What was that Lily Flower?" Sirius asked turning his head

Lily smiled innocently "I was wondering if one of you two would carry my trunk down, my arm really aches, I think I may have slept on it awkwardly" she lied trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Sure" James said "I'll carry it for you" He offered

"Thanks James" she smiled handing him her trunk.

"No way!" Marlene said "If Lily is getting service, I want it to" She smiled twigging onto Lily's brain wave.

"I'll do it" Sirius said, oddly helpfully.

The two boys heaved the two trunks up, one in either arm.

"No no no" Lily teased "That's far too heavy to carry both, why don't you at least carry one at a time…." She said.

"It's fine" James said acting all macho

"No, you'll put your shoulders out" she said.

"It won't, I'll be fine" he said

"No I don't want you to risk it, I'll just carry it then…"

"No. no" he objected "I'll take two trips if it'll make you happy"

"Good" she smiled satisfied as the two boys put down the girls trunks and carried their own down the stairs.

As soon as they were out of sight Marlene turned to Lily "You're a mean girl, you know that right?"

"You could have stopped me" Lily said shrugging her shoulders before letting out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked as he bustled up the stairs again, James closely behind him.

"Nothing" Lily said a little _too _quickly.

James lifted his eyebrows slightly but did not press matters any further and lifted up Lily's trunk and Sirius lifter up Marlene's and carried it down the stairs, with Lily and Marlene stifling laughs behind them.

Just when the two girls could not hold their giggles in any longer James turned around "What's going on?" he asked worried knowing what the two girls were like, especially now that he had seen Lily pull of two pranks he was worried that she had done a third, but this time on him.

"Put the trunk down" Lily told him

"Huh?"

"Just put it down" she smiled "and you Sirius. Right, we're going to show you the proper way to carry trunks" she said "ready Marly?"

Marlene nodded "Wingardium Leviosa" she said clearly at the same time as Lily had said it, with a huge grin on her face.

"It's called first year magic, Mr almost seventh years" Lily teased

James cursed "Not again!"

Lily chuckled "at least you weren't shut in the basement this time"

"Whatever" he moaned, realising that he had semi been pranked by the girl who used to detest any kind of prank when they were younger, however he smiled at the fact that she had grown to like them slightly, as long as they were not pulled on him.

* * *

**Another complete!:) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Have a good year, all of you" Dorea, James mother waved, after giving them all a goodbye hug and to Lily and Marlene a thank you for staying over and keeping the boys under control.

"See ya!"

"Bye"

"See you soon"

And "Thanks, Bye" were called out from the four friends as they boarded the Hogwarts express to James' mother and Father on the platform.

It was 10:55 because somehow, even with all the late packing they had been forced to do that morning, they had still arrived early. Lily put it down to not having to sit in the car as they had apparated, giving Lily about an extra hour and a half.

"So here we go" Lily smiled "Our final year at Hogwarts" she said sadly. She knew that she was going to miss Hogwarts it had been her home for the past 6 years and it was going to be for another final year but she knew that it had to end at one time or another.

"Oi! Don't be sad" James said putting an arm over her and hugging her sideways "We're all going to miss Hogwarts" he said as though reading her mind "But we still have another year to go" he grinned

Lily nodded "Come on, let's go and find a compartment, preferably not too far away from the prefects cabin so we don't have to walk to far" she said lazily.

"It's almost 11, you've been up for hours, how are you still tired?!" James asked.

"You're really going to ask that" Marlene said with disbelief "It's Lily"

James cracked a smile and put his arm on Lily's shoulders and scruffed her hair playfully "Come on sleepy head"

Lily protested "I don't need a guide" she protested "I did manage to apparate here without getting splinched, I think I'll be just fine"

"Ok fine" James said lifting his arms up as though surrendering.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked down along the train passage way closely followed by James, Sirius and a muttering Marlene.

'How can she not see it?!' Marlene moaned to herself, she knew that somewhere in Lily she liked James but Lily is too blind to see it and that James has loved Lily like he always has done.

"MOONEY!" Exclaimed Sirius loudly and embraced him in a 'manly' hug, before doing the same to Peter "WORMMY!"

"Where have you guys been the whole summer?" James questioned

Peter explained that his mother was being all protective and wanted to spend every minute of the summer with him before he grew up to quickly after his last year at Hogwarts and moved out, whereas Remus said that after his short holiday at the start of the summer his mother had gotten terribly sick, worse than usual and it had been decided that it would be best if he stayed at home the rest of the summer.

In hearing Remus talk James felt terrible "You should have wrote to us mate, we could have come over and err helped 'your mother' as much as we could"

Lily looked to her feet, taking a great deal of interest at how surprisingly clean they were considering they were last worn when playing many games of capture the flag, she had that glow of guilt in her stomach, she felt terrible for Remus. Lily understood that it was not his fault but she also understood that Remus didn't want people to know whereas Lily did, but he wasn't aware of that setting off the glowing of guilt at the pit of Lily's stomach.

Remus shook his head "Hey guys its fine, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to enjoy your holidays. Speaking of you guys, what did you get up to?"

"You still should have told us-" James said

Lily smiled as she watched James worry about his friend, she loved how he cared about everyone 'shit!' she thought 'not again, what's wrong with me?' she said shaking her head.

"-but anyway, we-" he said referring to Sirius, Marlene, Lily and himself "- just hung out and stuff at one another's houses', we didn't do much"

"Except capture the flag" Sirius interrupted.

"Pad's, what the hell is capture the flag?" Peter asked.

Lily chuckled "Just one of the muggle games I taught Sirius, we all ended up playing it for hours"

"It was a good game" Sirius grinned childishly.

"Hey" James suggested "How about we play it again sometime, and get this two to play" he said gesturing to Peter and Remus "And Frank and Alice"

Marlene nodded in agreement "I think it'll be awesome in the winter, in the snow"

Lily grinned "Merlin yes!" Lily absolutely _loved _the snow, it was the only thing she would happily get up early for. "We could use snow balls…."

"Calm down Lil's" James teased "You're getting worse than Padfoot"

"Oii!" Both Lily and Sirius chimed together.

James just shrugged and wore a smug smile on his face as though that had just proved his point.

"LILY! MARLENE!" came a girlish squeal after the sound of the door sliding softly and smoothly open and two sets of footsteps entered the compartment.

"ALICE!" The two girls squealed back jumping up and pulling one another into a group hug.

"Hey Frank" Lily said to Alice's boyfriend "How was your summers?" she asked both of them

* * *

Within the next three minutes the train jerked and began its journey to Hogwarts leaving platform 9 and ¾ behind them.

"We should go" Lily said to James and Remus "to the prefect's cabin."

"Why's James going?" Alice asked as she saw the three of them stand up.

"Prongsie here" Sirius teased "Has become our new head boy and will be working with head girl Lily-flower"

"You got it?!" Alice asked excitedly

Lily nodded with a grin on her face.

"Well done" Alice said congratulating the two new head's.

"Thanks" Lily and James replied.

"So what do we even do at these things?" James questioned him two friends who had both previously been prefects where as he had not.

"Oh right" Lily said realising the fact "I should have told you earlier, but basically we have to introduce ourselves to the new prefects and decided when we should next hold a prefect meeting where we can sort out a rota for patrols, taking into account any quidditch practice's that people have to attend" she said aiming at him "or any other clubs or whatever…" she said taking a quick glance at Remus unintentionally and mentally kicking herself for being such an idiot afterwards, however Remus pretended not to notice.

"Right" he nodded after clinging onto her every word and noticing her glace toward Remus but he put it down to a coincidence.

When they reached the prefects compartment, there was nobody in there. The three Gryffindor's took their seats and waited.

"So Lily" Remus began "Who do you reckon has replaced you?"

"Oh" she said, realisation hitting her, someone had to take over her spot of 7th year prefect now that she's head girl. "Well it can't be any of our girls, Marlene or Alice would have told us if it was them…"

"That's what I was thinking" he said "Who are the other girls in the other dorm?"

"Emily Langford, Laura Gibbon and Phoebe Adams….Oh! And Amber Jackson"

"So who do you reckon it'll be?" Remus asked.

"I dunno… they're all pretty much the same, similar grades, behaviour… but it think It'll be between Emily and Amber." She said confidently.

Remus shrugged "I think it'll be Emily, she's more confident than the others…"

"I think it'll be Amber" Both James and Lily said in time with one another, they turned to look at each other and as soon as soon as hazel met green they began laughing.

"Amber is shy, Dumbledore will want her to push herself more… I guess" James said simply

Lily chuckled at this sudden analysis that she could completely agree with "We'll just have to wait and see" she grinned

"Bets?" James suggested "A galleon?"

"That's not fair, I'd lose to galleons if I lost…."

"But you'd gain two if you won, whereas me and Lil's would have to split it"

"Who said I was part of this betting?" she said dismissively.

"Well the fact that you didn't hit me over the head, or with a spell when I suggested it…"

Lily shrugged with a smile "Fair enough. Do we have a deal then Remus?"

'What in the name of Merlin is going on?' he questioned in thought as he saw James and Lily bantering with each other. "Err, yeah sure. Whatever"

James and Lily did a spontaneous high five celebrating what they hoped would soon be their win, before a couple of prefects entered into the compartment greeting those who they knew before sitting down, however a few surprised glances were made at James as people entered.

"Sorry I'm late came the new Gryffindor seventh year prefect girl"

"That's ok, come and sit down" Lily said

"Amber" James added with a smirk at Remus

"Err, Hi" she said confused.

Lily tried to hold in her laughter so she ended up letting out a little snort, but she quickly covered up by saying "Right now that everyone is here, shall we start?" she asked more towards James than anyone else.

James nodded "Ladies first" he grinned.

She looked at him with a small smirk and a playful glare before beginning, "Right, I'm Lily Evans from Gryffindor and I'm your new Head girl for the year and this is…" she said

"James Potter" he smiled softly at Lily "Also Gryffindor, and your new Head boy"

There were a few muffles of surprise even though he'd been sat in the room for almost 15 minutes, he figured that they must have thought he was just tagging along with his friends or something.

"You're surprised?" he chuckled

Lily laughed "you can hardly talk, your face when you read your letter what the funniest thing I've seen" she teased, which earned her a few laughs from the prefects but mostly from Remus.

"Anyway, congratulations on all of you how have recently received your prefect badge, as I'm sure you'll find out, it's a great privilege. Right so what we're here to discuss is patrols because that's the main duty that we have to do. Does anyone have an issue with partnering up with their year/house prefect" she looked around the room and saw no one who massively disagreed "Good, it'll make life a little easier when doing the rota." She said "However, if there are an future issues then if you are able to find someone to swap with you and nobody has any issues with it, clarify it with me and James and we'll swap it over for however long it is needed."

"Great" James said with authority in his voice "Is everyone ok for a further meeting next Monday?" he asked

* * *

"That was pretty simple" James said to Lily as they did a final check of the train corridor

"Better get used to it" she told him "We'll have to do patrols every night until the meeting" she moaned

"I meant the meeting" he said "But every night before the meeting?!"

She chuckled "Yeah, it's been the Head's job to do every year, but Dumbledore will allow us to sweep do it"

"Sweep, do it?"

"Just cover the main areas where people might be, we just have to check for a minimum of half an hour."

"Is that including tonight?"

"No, everyone is usually in there houses'"

"Right" he nodded "So it's only 3 nights of patrol?"

Lily nodded "Yeah, not to bad" she smiled

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I trust that you it will be another great year. As always the forbidden forest is out of bounds and curfew is at 9pm.

First years if you could find your house prefects they will now take you to your dormitories." Dumbledore said.

The was a large amount of shuffling going on and as soon as the last couple of first years had left the great hall Dumbledore began to talk again.

"As you can see all our staff is the same this year so there won't be a large amount of change for you to get used to. Now except for the Head boy and girl of whom I wish to see, pip pip and off to bed" he said as he always does after a feast.

"We'll see you guys later then?" James asked.

Remus shook his head "Don't worry about us, we'll see you tomorrow, go and check out your new rooms" He grinned.

"Well we _might_ come and visit you then…?" she said

"See you Lily" Marlene said.

"Let's go and see what Dumbledore wants then" James smirked.

Lily nodded and followed him down the gap way in the great hall.

"Ahh!" Dumbledore grinned "I think a congratulations is in order" he said with that little twinkle he always got in his eye when he was proud or happy underneath his glasses.

"Thank you sir" Lily and James said together.

"Now, I don't think I need to explain why you were both chosen for the job, so onwards to your new dormitories."

"Potter, Evans" called a female voice, full of authority, from behind them.

'Minnie' thought both James and Lily who had both picked up the nickname from Sirius.

"I just wanted to say well done, in my time of teaching at Hogwarts, I've never had two Head's from the same house, you should be extremely proud of yourselves" she nodded.

"Thank you M- Professor" James said correcting himself.

Lily let out a little smile spotting his mistake and Dumbledore caught her eye and winked like her did at the end of year feast after she and the Marauders had pulled their prank. "Thanks Professor" she said to McGonagall.

As they climbed the stair case they reached the seventh floor and passed the Gryffindor common room, taking a left turn. The continued up a two sets of five steps spaced out and turned a sharp corner before arriving at a portrait that had a similar job to the Fat Lady except it didn't move.

"Now as soon as you have set a password it will move like the others" Dumbledore explained guessing the questions running through their heads. "For the mean time we shall set it as 'sherbet lemon'" he said clearly.

The picture of the man sat on the stool in an old Victorian looking house turned to look at them, "Hi there" he spoke "I'm Edward, I take it that your Lily and James then" he said looking at Dumbledore who nodded.

"You can change your password however often you like by talking to Edward, but it can only be changed by you both together, it is up to you who you chose to share it with" Edward nodded in agreement. "Right then" he said "I shall let you go and explore your common room and your dormitories, which I'm sure that you both will love at it has been designed around you and your personality…Sherbet lemon" he said loudly before giving a single wave and a smile to them both as he briskly walked away and out of sight.

Lily and James took one final look at each, sharing excitement, curiousness and conformation, before entering their new home.

"Wow" Lily breathed, slightly gobsmacked. Their Head's common room was similar to the Gryffindor common room except it had posters to their taste and sofa's with patterned cushions, making it more 'homey'.

Lily quickly hurried over to the window spot "Look at this view, it's so much better!" she grinned, she loved watching the stars at night and its reflection in the lake.

James chuckled "Calm down Lily" He said sarcastically. He looked around the room and saw bookshelf's with plenty of room for them to put their school books, and Lily to put her new books that she is repaying Sirius for. He took a look at the seats and sofa's that was in more of a group socialising position as though Dumbledore knew that it would be used, often. There was another sofa which was just a two seated one situated in the middle of the common room which just topped off the overall look.

"I want to go and see my room" he said trying to keep himself contained.

"Which way's which do you reckon?" She asked him but seeing him shrug she said "Perhaps it's the same as in the tower…?"

James nodded and made his way to the right staircase "Coming?" he asked.

She nodded wanting to check out his room as much as she wanted to check out hers.

When they reached the top of the stairs they saw a little lead way which lead to another door of which they assumed as being Lily's room.

Pushing the door open with great anticipation James grinned 'I actually love Dumbledore' he thought to himself, his room was filled with quidditch posters and banners as well as a little board with pictures of his friends and family, there was also a little perch for his owl next to a small table where he planned on putting it's cage.

"Nice room" Lily smirked hoping that hers would be just as good.

"Wanna go and check out yours?" he asked

"I thought you'd never ask" she smirked.

They left James' room and walked over to the lead way "Do you reckon I can go across it?" he asked looking at the wooden planks and the wooden bar that looked similar to a bridge. "Will it be like how boys can't get to the girls dormitories in Gryffindor?"

"Only one way to find out" Lily smiled deviously.

They walked across the wooden planks, James stepping cautiously behind Lily. He was quite relieved once he was no longer on the planks and was stood on the solid ground "So far so good" he said.

Lily gripped onto the doorknob and turned it slowly before pushing the door open revealing her room. 'I actually love Dumbledore' she thought to herself.

The walls were covered in pictures of her and her friends and family as well as having bookcases filled with muggle books as well as wizard book. Her bed was situated against the wall in the centre and at the back of the room there was a small comfy sofa and a desk, a perfect reading spot. Like in James' room she also had a perch by the window for her owl. Her eyes caught sight of another door in her room she walked briskly over to it revealing a beautifully white and clean bathroom with a shower and bathtub and shelves for he little amount of makeup.

"Did you have a bathroom?" Lily asked

James nodded "I think so, I saw a door and just guessed that it was" he shrugged "I couldn't care less about a toilet he told her.

"Suit yourself" she said.

* * *

After all the excitement of discovering their new rooms and their heads common room and chatter, they headed to bed exhausted from what the day had brought them.

* * *

**Sorry it took a little longer than a week to update, but it being the summer holiday I hope you can forgive me.**

**Finally there back at school so hopefully depending on my writing skills, things will start moving swiftly.**

**I don't need to say what comes next that begins with R, so until next time. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy:) **

* * *

Chapter 18:

The next morning was a Friday morning and it was Lily's first day off lessons as seventh year. Lily grinned to herself as she woke at 7am and faces the window opposite her new bed in her new room. She quickly got dressed and tied her hair not bothering to sort out her parting after she brushed it quickly and picked up her lesson timetable that had appeared beside her bed like it had done every year on the first day of term, She through the school books she would need for that day as well as a couple of quills and some ink as well as her timetable knowing that she'd want to check out who she had lessons with at breakfast and she rushed down into her common room to find James already stood by the window that she had fantasised about the previous day.

"Hey" She grinned

James turned around surprised "Wow I wasn't expecting you to be up for another hour, you know classes start at nine?" he teased "that's like an hour and forty minutes from now" he said glancing at the clock on the wall above the fireplace.

"Haha very funny, but if you knew me well enough you'd understand that I am never late for classes, and I really want to go and see the girls and the guys" she added seeing his expression "It feels weird them not being here…"

He nodded, "I know what you mean Lil's, if you've got your stuff for lessons, we should go" he said

She nodded and picked up her bag which she had a few seconds ago dropped on the sofa "Let's go" she grinned.

* * *

"Password?" The fat lady asked sleepily in her portrait.

"Any idea what the password is?" Lily asked James "did anyone tell you?"

"No password, no entry" the fat lady told them.

"Err" he said racking his brains, "Remus did tell me before he left with the others but…."

"You can't remember?" she prompted

"I think it began with 'p'" he said slowly and uncertainty

"Well that narrows it down" she said sarcastically. "Ermm… pasty's, peppermint, Periculum, Phoenix"

James shook his head "P-P-P…."

"Pixie…?"

"Pixie dust!" he exclaimed grinning "You're a genius Lily"

She chuckled "I do try" she smiled before telling the fat lady that the password was "pixie dust"

The fat lady just nodded before allowing them to enter the common room.

"They're not up yet?" Lily asked as they scanned the common room.

"Guess not" he said

"I'm so going to get Marlene back for all those times she has woken me up" Lily grinned mischievously.

"That's if she is asleep, she could be getting ready" James offered.

"Shhh, don't ruin my fun!" she told him.

"Fine" he said before heading up the stairs to the boys dormitories to go and find his best mates, and pop into the other room to wake up Frank.

Lily watched as he climbed the staircase before climbing the other stairs to get the girls. She pushed open the door not bothering to knock as it was her old room and all of her best friends and she entered the room to see them all sleeping 'payback time' Lily grinned. She thought for a moment about what she could do to prank them but she was stumped for ideas 'I'm so not the pranking master' so moaned in thought 'I need the Marauders' But then an idea hit her, she'd heard that James and Sirius had played this prank on Peter and Remus 'Why not try it out for myself?' she shrugged before creeping over into the girls bathroom with a mischievous grin planted on her face.

Once in the bathroom, she closed the door behind and cast a muffle spell on the door. She made a grab for the shampoo and lined it on the toilet seat and around the toilet. Then she had her own idea, she opened the bathroom window and summoned some cling film and magical stuck it down on the door frame before crawling out underneath it and out.

"Wake up you lazy sods" she called to her friends and pulled and expression as though she had just entered their dormitory

"Lily!" grinned Alice

"Lily up before us, this is unheard of" teased Marlene.

"Don't be horrible" said Mary innocently.

"Gosh Marl's, I'm so offended" joked Lily. "Go on" she chuckled "Go and sort yourself out and we can go and get breakfast!" she said pulling Marlene out of her bed and let her wander towards the bathroom.

"Argghh!" came a screaming voice from the floor "LILY EVANS! NOT AGAIN" she shouted before slamming the bathroom door behind her.

"Again?" Mary asked "How many pranks have you done this summer?"

Lily shrugged "Just the odd one or two" she smiled, listening out for another reaction from Marlene. "One, two, three" Lily breathed to herself while Alice and Mary checked out their timetables that were on their bedside tables and packed their school bags.

"Erghhh!" Came another squeal from Marlene. "Lily Evans you better start running now! I'm going to kill you and those stupid Marauders who told you this bloody prank"

"I think that's my cue to leave" Lily grinned and winked at Alice and Mary who looked at her with eyebrows browed forward and confused expressions. Lily ignored them and ran down the stairs.

"Lily-flower" Sirius grinned "Good morning"

"Morning" Lily grinned chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked from the sofa.

"About that" Lily smiled slightly "Marlene may hate us all…"

"Err, why?" Remus chimed in.

"Lily what prank have you gone and played now?" James asked with a smirk on his face

"How did you -? Never mind. Well I did the shampoo one on the toilet seat trick that you and Sirius played on those two" she said pointing to Peter and Remus last year, but before that I put Clingfilm in the door frame so that she walked into it when she went to the bathroom and well now she wants to kill us all."

"Cling film in the door frame?" James chuckled

"An old muggle prank" she said "So yeah you've been warned."

Remus shook his head with a smile "You've been hanging around with these two prats to often" he chuckled.

"Lily Evans the devious pranker, who'd have thought it" James teased.

"Oh shut up you" she said hitting his arm playfully.

"Ouch" He pretended, rubbing his arm attempting to hide a smile.

* * *

Several minutes later the three girls came down the stairs, two of them were trying to keep a straight face when they met Lily's eyes, the other was glaring evilly at Lily and muttering curses under her breath.

Lily was so glad that looks couldn't kill.

"Someone get out of the wrong side of bed this morning?" Sirius said teasing innocently

"You!" she growled at Sirius "please never _ever_ tell Lily any of your pranks, _ever_"

"What? But she's good at pranks, she great at pulling them, she might come in handy once in a while" He said

"The _she_ that you are referring to is stood right here you know" Lily moaned.

"Well yeah, I'm not dumb" he said oblivious to what she meant, everyone else except Marlene attempted to stifle a laugh at this.

"Well then you better make sure that none of these pranks are used on me or will affect me in any way or I will hold you personally responsible." She smirked "oh and you will be find yourself on the receiving end of a _very_ nasty shock"

Sirius nodded as though he was confirming that he agreed, which ended up showing those who were listening that at that moment and time he was genuinely scared of Marlene's reaction. So it was a complete surprise when Marlene turned round and high fived Lily.

"Great sass there" Lily teased grinning.

"Marl's was joking right?" Sirius asked James

"In all honesty, I don't really know" James said just as shocked as his best mate was.

Marlene chuckled "Don't worry Sirius, only a bit of it was exaggerated…"

Lily chuckled and as soon as Marlene was out of ear shot, as they began their journey to the great hall for their breakfast, Lily whispered to James and Sirius; "Don't worry about Marlene, we'll just lay the pranks off her for a bit" she smirked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" James asked

"Shut up, I've just found I like a few harmless pranks here and there ok? I'll never end up being as consistent with my pranks as you Marauders are though"

"You sure about that Lily Flower?"

Lily chuckled "I'm sure, but if you have any special event kind of prank coming up…let's just say I _might _be interested." She winked

"So you mean like a welcome back to school kind of prank?" Sirius asked

James batted his arm and glared at him.

"Ahh, so there is a famous prank, so what is your plan then boys?"

"To do one next week, when people won't expect it" James said simply "We've always do one on the first day back, people will expect it now, but next week _hopefully_ they won't"

"Nice" Lily agreed "so what's the prank?"

"Ahh" James faltered "We haven't figured that bit out yet" he admitted.

"I have an idea" She grinned "I'll tell you both later when no one else will overhear" she said looking to Marlene.

The two boy's nodded with a grin 'this should be good' James thought with excitement. "Heads common room later?"

Lily nodded, "Sounds good"

* * *

"So…" Mary grinned

"When do we get to see the grand tour of your rooms?" Alice asked at the breakfast table in between Mary and Frank.

"Now?" Sirius asked hopeful.

Lily turned to face James and shrugged "I don't really mind when we show them"

"If we show them" James teased, waiting for a reaction from Sirius.

Lily ignored his last comment "As long as were not late for lessons or breaking any rules, I don't really mind."

James nodded "We'll do it at the end of the day. But speaking of lessons, what have you all got?" he asked his friends.

Lily along with everyone else reached into their bags and pulled out a single piece of parchment that they each individually found on their bedside tables that very morning which withheld their unlearnt timetables that were still crisply new. "I have double potions" Lily said with a little enthusiasm in her voice.

"Only you would be happy about that Lil's, but I have potions too" he said.

"And me" chimed Remus, Sirius, Frank, Marlene and Alice

"Pete?" Mary asked

He shook his head "I don't take potions, I have care of magical creatures" he said sadly, thinking that he would be on his own.

"Me to!" she smiled "Merlin I'm glad I'm not on my own" she chuckled

Peter's glum expression turned into a smile "Me to"

* * *

"Welcome back to another year of potions" Slughorn grinned to his seventh year students of whom were stood at the back of the classroom in a huddle "I thought that we could start the year off but doing something fun. Now-"He said "Can you get into partners and sit down and then I shall explain what you will be doing this lesson."

Frank and Alice paired up together, after understanding just a singular simple look to each other that they wants to be partners.

Just before Marlene could ask Lily, Slughorn had moved in "I trust you had a good summer Miss Evans?" He asked

"The best yet" She smiled looking at her friends, "And you Professor? Did you go on the trip to Germany?"

"Ah yes" he said "It was excellent, I must thank you for persuading me to go, I managed to collect a spectacular amount of potion ingrediants"

Lily nodded "Glad you enjoyed it sir"

"So now, how about we put our two new heads together, test out your team working skills and maybe Lily here can teach you a few of her techniques Mr Potter" he added "this task will be all about techniques and quick thinking" he smiled before walking off.

James shrugged at Lily, "we better go and find a cauldron then…"

In the end Marlene went with Sirius and Remus went on his own for that lesson due to the class numbers, there wasn't even a Slytherin for him to go with –to his relief. Remus took the last cauldron on the table and was situated opposite Frank and Alice who were at the far opposite end of the table. On the left side of the desk, furthest away from the front of the classroom so that they were facing the board were James and Lily, and Marlene and Sirius.

"Right" Slughorn said standing at the very front of the classroom so that everybody who was paying attention could see him "You're going to make your own potion from scratch following your own instructions and we'll see what you get, it will test out your knowledge of how to balance out ingredients and of what can be mixed without so it's a bit of an experimenting lesson but I do believe that it will help you out in future. You know where everything is, off you go" he said letting everyone go loose, hoping that his students would not make much mess. And with that he walked back to his own desk and sat in his seat.

James looked at Lily curelessly, she looked back at him just as blankly "I guess we just get some ingredients and mix it in and see what we can get without it exploding" She shrugged

"Right" James nodded going to join the huddle of people grabbing handfuls of things from the store cupboard.

"Thanks" Lily smiled at James pleased as he brought back an armful that bared a range of ingredients of all different shapes and sizes as well as colours.

"So what's the plan?" James asked

"Just chuck it in and see what happens"

"What happened to all those lovely techniques that Slughorn was telling me about and he want you to teach me?" he teased

"That happens later on when you have stuff in the cauldron and you have to balance it out" She said as though it were obvious to everyone on the whole planet.

"Right" he said again with another nod ad he began chopping up the things that he gathered back.

Lily sat down beside him and helped him cut things up. As soon as they had finished she said; "The first thing to go in is your choice" she smiled sweetly

"Ok…" He nodded picking up so some lavender and dropping it in the cauldron.

Next Lily put in a small amount of peppermint

"Why such a little amount?" James asked her wondering if he looked greedy or lazy shoving in such a large amount of lavender.

"Balancing it out" she said simply

"But there's like hardly any peppermint and loads of lavender?" he said pointing out the obvious. 'I'm so confused!' he thought desperately in his mind 'and we've only just started!'

She chuckled "Have you ever baked a cake?"

"Baked- a cake" he choked not understanding why this was relevant to the topic at hand. "Well yeah, when I was younger….?"

"Good!" she smiled "Just think, when you baked that cake you had a set recipe to follow like when we brew potions we have instructions to follow. But when you made that cake, if you put too much sugar in it would taste to sweet and it wouldn't rise properly but if you put too little in or none at all it would taste disgusting and flour'ry"

"Right, so you're saying that I should think about how the stuff we're adding would affect the overall taste of the potion?"

"Well yeah kind of, but when brewing potions you need to think about the strength of it, if it's to strong it will react with the other ingredients and it will most probably explode, if you put too little in it'll be weak and it'll just sit there like a pile of gloop and stick to the cauldron"

"Ohh!" he said in realisation "so potions is knowing all about the strength of the ingredient in comparison to the others as well as what it does…?"

"Yep" she nodded

"So this is where I have been going wrong all these years" he chuckled "I'm to lazy and just tend to chuckle it in not bothering to be accurate I just guess… badly"

"That's like the worst thing you could ever do, that like the number one rule of 'don'ts" she chuckled.

"Well yeah, I kinda of see that now"

The rest of the double lesson went speedily quickly, both Lily and James took it in turns adding in random ingredients they had on the table of different quantities due to its strength. And every now and then Lily would change the direction of the spoon turning out of pure curiosity to see if it'd make a huge difference.

Twenty minutes before the end of the lesson was officially over Slughorn called everyone to a stop and took a look around the room at everyone's potions of which some smelt ghastly, while others steamed and exploded however they were not all bad, some sat peacefully in its cauldron while others bubbled away healthily.

When Slughorn came over to James and Lily's potion he simply smiled and said "I think that this just goes to show that we have to excellent heads this year who together I am sure will be able to achieve much, 20 points to Gryffindor!" he exclaimed before whispering so that only James and Lily could hear him "each"

"Thanks sir" they said in unison.

"You have made an excellent potion which is similar to the first stage of Amortentia, hence the excellent smell" he smiled "Interesting" he muttered finally to himself.

* * *

Can we PLEEEEAAASSEEE go and see your room now prongs?" Pleaded Sirius in the Gryffindor common room after dinner.

Lily chuckled "James I think you should let him see it now, you've been teasing him all day"

"Fine" he said "But only Pad's" he said teasing his other friends

They all made signs of protest, "No fair!", "How come Padfoot gets to see it", "Lily!?"

Lily chuckled "I promised I'd show the girls today" she said to James

"Hmm" he said pretending to think deeply about this, he put his finger to his chin and he 'hmm'ed "Ok" finally, "They can come too, but no one else"

Sirius stuck his tongue out to the other Marauders as well as Frank "haha!" he said childishly

"Don't push your luck now" Lily smirked.

"Lily?" Peter asked

She chuckled "Pete of course you lot are coming to" she said before turning to Remus, I'm surprised you didn't notice this was a ploy to annoy Sirius…"

"Oh…" Remus said feeling a bit stupid

"Besides you two count as the girls anyway" she teased

"Oii" Peter and Remus called in unison.

"Oh and Frank, you count as Alice, you guys are like attached at the hip so you count as one"

Frank just looked at Lily and nodded, not really sure of what to say to that.

Lily patted his shoulder "come on" Lily said to everyone getting up and walking to the portrait door to exit the common room.

Once they arrived outside the heads dorms James muttered the password of which Dumbledore had temporarily set, in which Sirius took great pride in taking the piss out of James for having 'sherbet Lemon' as a password along with the other Marauders, but to be fair to James Lily didn't help matters when Sirius asked who made up the password because she said sarcastically (which Sirius did not pick up on) "James did" and Sirius did not believe James' protesting of the truth in which that is was Dumbledore who in fact made up the password.

James scowled at Lily and made a note to self 'to change the password'

"Wow" Mary said, breaking up the argumentive banter going on between the Marauders, as she looked around the heads common room.

"This place is…" Alice said

"Amazing" Frank finished.

"Cool" Peter said.

"Nice" Sirius said nodding.

"Great" Remus said

"Spectacular"

"Right…" Lily said chuckling at her friends as she caught James' eye.

Alice looked to the desk near the window and then to the view looking over at the grounds. "Lily this place is perfect for you" she smiled

"Thanks Al, but it suits James too" She said still amazed at how fitting it was for them both "It's got the shelf for the games" she pointed to a pack of exploding snap and a chess set a few meters up and across from the fire place. "And…"

"His favourite books!" Remus teased pointing out a few books on the book shelf.

Sirius chuckled "I forget he read them" he teased

"Which ones?" Lily asked curiously looking at the many books on the shelf.

"It doesn't matter James said dismissively "so Pad's" he said smartly distracting Sirius so that he wouldn't tell Lily "Want to see my room now?" he smirked

Sirius agreed bounding with excitement and enthusiasm 'he's such a child' Lily thought. He rushed up the stairs with less elegance than he could if he became Padfoot, sometimes James thought that he had more elegance when he did.

Lily turned to look at Marlene and found her smiling at Sirius' figure as he failed climbing the stairs. Lily raised her eyebrows and sent Marlene a look as to say "really!?"

Marlene simply blushed and shrugged.

"Do we follow?" Peter asked Remus.

Remus looked to Lily who laughed again "Blimey who knew that you lot could be so polite, except Sirius of course, when you're in a new surrounding" she teased "Make yourself at home, and if you want to check out mine and James' rooms, go for it" she said still laughing at her friends unnecessary insecurity.

After that they all seemed to relax and take the place as though it were another Gryffindor common room. They all ended up heading up the staircase to go and see James' room.

"It looks better with your stuff in it" Lily commented

"Thanks" James smiled

"It's massive!" Frank exclaimed

"Is yours this big Lily?" Mary asked hopefully.

"I think that it's slightly bigger" Lily smiled

"What!? No it is not, don't lie Lil's" James said

"Firstly I have a bathtub in my bathroom, you do not" she said opening his bathroom door to prove her point.

"Fine you have a bigger bathroom but who needs that, it's not part of my 'room'" he said pedantically.

"Fine okay, but even when you disincline the bathroom, mine is still bigger"

"It is not"

"Is"

"Not"

"Is too"

"Why are they so stubborn?" Remus asked Marlene.

"Well James is stubborn because he has to be when arguing with Sirius so therefore he has been doing it for years. Lily is stubborn because she needed to be when James pestered her for dates when they were younger, Ohh and she has a sister" she said simply

Remus nodded "Fair point, fair point"

"Look I'll measure both rooms out if I have to prove to you that my room is bigger" Lily said

"I'll do it" James said quickly "In case you cheat"

Lily laughed crookedly "If anyone would cheat it would be you"

Marlene muttered to Sirius "Do you think they notice that they are actually flirting back and forth in banter?"

"Nope" he shook his head "They're too stubborn to see it let alone accept it"

"Look how about I do it" Remus said stepping in "it'll stop this ridiculous argument going on and you know that I won't cheat" he said.

James and Lily looked at each other and nodded "Okay" she said.

"Wait! How will Remus be able to measure both rooms, he isn't allowed in the girl's room?" Marlene said

"Ahh, but Marl's" James said smugly "These are the heads dorms, those rules do not apply here, we're both trust worthy"

"Wipe that smile of your face now Potter" Lily told him threateningly "I will hex you into oblivion if I need to, and anyone else who needs a good hex" she said looking mostly to Sirius.

James chuckled and held up his hands to show a surrendering sign "Sorry" he chuckled.

Remus muttered a spell and afterwards said "The perimeter is 5.1 X 5 Meters" he said

"Place your bets people" Sirius shouted "Will Lily Flowers room be bigger or smaller?"

"We haven't seen it yet?"

"Ahh but my dear Marly, that just makes it or the more interesting" he grinned

"Fine" she said hiding a blush by looking in between James and Lily "Err… Lily's room will be smaller" as soon as she caught sight of Lily protesting she quickly added "But not by much!"

Sirius shook his head disagreeing strongly with her "I say it'll be bigger"

"You've got yourself a bet" she challenged him

"It'll be exactly the same" frank said.

"I second that" Alice said

"James, Lily, do you want to bet?" Sirius asked

"We're to mature for that" James said.

'So what was the bet about who the new prefect would be? A dream?' he thought sarcastically.

"Yeah right Lily chuckled "We're arguing other whose bedroom is bigger, real mature"

James laughed "yep, that's us" He smiled "Come on, let's go and settle this thing" he said walking out of his own bedroom being followed by eight set of footsteps.

"Aww! Wow Lily!" Marlene exclaimed when she showed her room to her friends.

"I like what you have done with the place" James said "Bookshelf's filled, Gryffindor pride up" he smiled pointing to her smallish flag stuck on her wall like a poster. "Oh and your quills and parchment is laid out on the desk ready to use, how prepared" he teased.

She elbowed him playfully and smirked at him before turning to Remus and said "Let's get this over with"

He nodded and muttered the spell again before smirking. "Ah well" he teased both of them "It's…"

"Just tell us" Screamed Sirius from behind him dying with anticipation

"5.1"

"By….?" Mary asked filling the silence and prompting Remus

"5.1X5.06"

"What!?" James exclaimed

"I knew it!" Lily grinned

"Hand it over McKinnon" Sirius grinned "and you two lovebirds" he said gesturing to Alice and Frank.

"Fine" they all said reluctantly as they handed Sirius a galleon each.

"Pad's how did you know?" Peter asked

"Over my _many_ years of knowing Lily Flower, I have learnt NEVER to place a bet against her" he shrugged

"Loving the way you think there Sirius" Lily smirked

"Don't get too smug about it Lil's" James scowled

"Why ever not? My bedroom is an extra 6cm bigger than yours!" she teased.

"I'll find a way to get back at you, you know"

"I'm sure you will" she chuckled "But your just start a never ending war"

"It's already the first proper day back and they're already arguing" Peter moaned desperately

"It's arguing like Prongs does with Padfoot, just messing about with each other"

"Thank Merlin" Wormtail said cheering up a little.

"Silly Wormy" Sirius interrupted "Come on" he said "Let's go back downstairs"

* * *

"We don't trust you in here, on your own Sirius, besides you have to go anyway so that you get back before curfew" said Lily

"But you're going out after curfew, why can't I be?" he pleaded like a 6 year-old

"Because we have to be out, we have patrols mate" James answered for Lily

"Padfoot, come on we have to go" Remus said

"Fine" moaned "I'll catch up, I just wanna quickly talk to Prongs for a second"

As soon as the door closed behind the others James moaned "What do you want?"

"Unlike you Prongsie you twat, I remembered that our lovely Lily Flower here told us that she had an idea for our prank next week and she said she'd tell us tonight in the heads rooms if you remember, so….?" He said turning to Lily

She rolled her eyes "Is that why you wouldn't leave?" she chuckled slightly

Sirius nodded

"I will owl it to you lot later after patrols, I promise, me and James can perfect on patrols and you won't end up being out after curfew, now go"

"But-"

"If you go, I promise I'll make it extra good"

"You're such a stubborn one Lily Flower" he told her

"Not my problem" she told him.

* * *

"Right well I guess I better go to bed" Lily announced getting up after they had sent the letter to Sirius and the other Marauders bearing the plan for the prank. And completed patrols.

"Night Lil's" James said giving her a casual friendly hug as they always do, although this time Lily felt a strange sensation in her stomach but she chose to put it down to hunger because she didn't eat much at dinner.

"See ya in the_ morning_ James" she said moaning as she said 'morning'

"Hey" he said before she left his room "I can make sure that the girls don't come and get you before 10 if you want"

She grinned "That would be great!"

He chuckled "I got your back pal" he said putting on a random accent

"You can be as _special_ as Sirius sometimes, you know that right?" She laughed

"Of course I do" he grimaced "How else do you think we get along so well"

She laughed again "I really have no idea with you two"

"Night Lil's" he said

"Night James" she said before gently closing the door behind her.

As she laid in bed she smiled at the memory of patrols, as much as she had a good time talking to Remus on prefect duty, she'd never had so much fun doing patrols, they'd laughed so much about the prank they were planning and James' constant suggestions to try and get Sirius to 'accidently prank himself'

She turned on her side and smiled to her pillow, she was so glad that she was friends with James now, he really made her happy and she was pretty sure that she made him happy to.

* * *

**And it's done :) First day of lessons, even though you only see two of them. **

**Hope everyone is having a great summer (:**

**Will try and get an update done next week but it's not that likely so it'll either be a very short one or not one until the following week**

**Please Review (Not trying to blackmail anyone or anything but I'm more likely to post something sooner if you give me a review) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The weekend flew by, the nine friends spent most of their time in James and Lily's common room playing games of chess, exploding snap, and just general chatting amongst them.

When their friends weren't with them Lily was often perched upon the windowsill seat looking out at her new view of Hogwarts grounds or sat with a book. James glared into the fire watching the transfiguring flames change shape as the wood burnt and the smoke rose. But they also talked quite a lot, Lily told James how she managed to tell her parents about the war and how they were in danger. James told her more about his family life about how when he was a kid he didn't get a great deal of time to spend with his parents because they were auror's and how he still doesn't get to very often, which was why they were practically always out the house when Lily was staying.

They didn't just talk about the stuff that was bothering them, they always managed to cheer one another up after having heart to heart about stuff that was getting them down, by discussing the prank. She, James and the other Marauders were really excited about the prank, Lily was especially excited because it was hers although she hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't mind that the two new Head's that were supposed to be setting an example were causing a bit of havoc in the school, but she knew that Dumbledore did love the Marauders pranks as long as nobody was hurt in the process and not to many school rules were broken.

After having lessons on Monday, it was the Prefect which actually wen pretty swimmingly, they managed to sort out the timetable so that it fitted everyone with quidditch practice and other clubs that were going on. Lily had also managed to subtly find out when the full moons would be so that Remus would have an issue with trying to find an excuse for not doing them, which both James and Remus were oblivious to. Lily had also been extra sneaky and made sure that James and she didn't have to do a patrol on the night of the full moon because she knew that James would go to the hospital wing to see his best mate the following morning, and she didn't want him to be too tired out.

She actually managed to impress herself with how she and James had managed to organise the rota, especially when James didn't notice how well she fitted it in for him and Remus, so there was no need for him to get suspicious.

"Remus?" James asked him after the meeting when Lily was talking to a few other prefects.

"No, I think we're ok" he said placing the rota down on the table after double checking that it didn't clash with any full moons, although he had a suspicious glint in his eye. "You dot think she knows, does she?"

"Who Lily?" he asked "I dunno… I doubt it, she might have mentioned it to you if she did"

"Hmm" he said in thought "Maybe for once I got lucky…" he said doubting it highly but he chose to let it slide, there was no evidence in saying that Lily did know so he put it down to a coincidence.

* * *

Tuesday was just full of the usual lessons and for the first time that she had been back to school Lily did not have to do patrols, her friends came over for a while before curfew and she managed to go to bed early and read her book for an hour before having a dreamless sleep.

Wednesday and Thursday were just as similar following the regular routine nothing in particular happening until Friday came round again, the day of the prank.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lily asked James who nodded exasperatedly that evening on the way to the great hall for dinner.

"Lily we've been over and _over _this, I know what I need to do and so does everyone else, your prank is going to work fantastically Lil's, just stop worrying"

"Fine…." She said blushing slightly.

"Lily Flower you're not panicking again are you?" Sirius moaned

"Yup" Peter nodded.

Lily shuffled nervously into the great hall alongside the four Marauders, with hundreds of thoughts racing through her mind. 'What if it goes wrong?' 'I don't want to let the boys down' 'What if we get caught?' 'What was the spell again?' 'URGHHH just shut up and listen to what James said' 'Yeah James is really,_ really _smart he knows what he's talking about right?' 'He had that gorgeous glint in his eye that he has when I know I can trust him, it'll be fine' 'He looks really handsome with that glint in his hazel eyes' 'what is wrong with me!?'

"Lily are you ok?" Marlene asked from across the table

"Huh?" she said shaking the thoughts out of her head "Yeah sorry, just thinking about stuff"

Just as most of the school was in the hall and Dumbledore had entered Lily sent a look to the Marauders as to say 'ready?' They all nodded back with smirks on their faces.

Peter pulled a rather large fake yawn and rubbed his eyes to show that he was 'tired'

"Alright there wormy?" Sirius teased following the plan.

"I'm just absolutely knackered, I need to do something to wake up a little" He said.

Remus took this as his queue to join in "We could always throw water at you?" he suggested with a grin.

"Or water balloons" Lily suggested

"Water balloons?" James asked

"MERLIN!" she exclaimed actually shocked "please don't tell me that's another thing you lot don't have in the wizarding world?"

"Nope" shrugged Peter

"They might be useful to you four one day" She smirked

"Right…" Remus said noticing that they had gone off track from the plan. "Well I'm done anyway" he said to Peter "we could always go back to the common room and play exploding snap, that should wake you up"

"I'll come too!" Exclaimed Sirius quickly scoffing his food down his throat.

Lily looked to the girls and said "I'm full, so if you don't mind" she asked Marlene "I'll come too"

Marlene nodded "I'll see you in the common room then"

"Yeah" she grinned

"Prongs?" Sirius asked

"Give me a minute" James said grabbing a quick drink and letting out a breath "Ok, let's go"

As they the five of them climbed up from the bench Lily exclaimed and "Opps!" and quickly bent down to pick up her wand that was pointing at the teachers table, after a few seconds she pocketed it again "My bad" She said surrendering her hands jokingly.

"Clumsy flower" Sirius chuckled.

As they walked out the hall, Lily and Remus stood at the front of the group and Peter, Sirius and James were behind Remus sent Lily a look as to say 'did you do it?'

Lily grinned and nodded "Of course I did" she said quietly.

As they left the open doors Lily and Remus who were stood in front subtly took to each side of the wall shielded behind the slant of the golden doors. The other three continued walking until they rounded the corner.

Lily and Remus both pulled out their wands and pointed it to each of the tables, Lily taking Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Remus took Ravenclaw and Slytherin, in the hall before casting a spell wordlessly to keep the silence.

Then all of a sudden green goo fell from the ceiling on everyone who was in the hall and seated, those who attempted to get up and move instantly fell over due to the fact that Remus and Lily had just a few moments ago tie everyone's shoes together with a shoe tying spell.

Lily chuckled as quietly as she could but there was no need to try and stay quiet due to the mass amount of noise coming from the hall Lily waited until she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned round to see nothing and then to see James standing in front of her with a huge grin on his face "Come on, let's go" he grinned "The others are waiting round the corner, you're the last one"

"Ok" she grinned moving to stand closely next to James under his invisibility cloak. "You know" she told him "this prank would have been really difficult to do without this cloak"

"So would have all the other pranks that I have _ever_ pulled" he chuckled

"Cheater, I thought you were genuinely good at not getting caught"

"I don't rely on the cloak, we Marauders could do it without, it's just its handy" he told her

"Whatever you say James"

After a few moments of silence a few feet away from where the others were stood James slowed down the speed they were walking at and said "this was a really great prank Lil's, especially with the shoe tying thing that will take them ages to undo"

"Maybe a day or two" She grinned

"You didn't!?" he asked shocked

She grinned mischievously again "James Potter!" she told him "are you accusing me of adding an undoable knot to the spell, without telling anyone…?" she said pretending to be upset of this accusation

"That's not what I said" he grinned before having a small chuckle "Don't worry my lips are sealed"

* * *

It was only a minute or so after they had made it back to the Gryffindor common before people began filing in noisily, some people bare footed trying to detach their shoes from the others although those without laces got away with it but they were still exclaiming about the goo in their hair ever some did have the wit to use a cleaning charm on themselves.

"Oh dear Marly" Sirius acted "Why the long face?"

"Some idiots pulled a massive prank on the whole school, you wouldn't know anything about it would you?" she asked the Marauders

"We saw them leave" Alice said "How could they have pulled a prank we watched them go?"

"They could have turned back?" suggested Frank shrugging

"We would have seen them though, right?" Mary said

Lily's eye just shifted to the floor and she let the Marauders cover up for them, she really struggled to lie to friends, they could always tell when she was lying but if it came to her parents or teachers she could easily let a few little white lies slip.

"Marl's do you not trust us?" James said

"In all honesty no" She said

"So what even happened after we left?" Remus asked.

"Basically-" Alice said explaining how just a few minutes after they had 'left' out of nowhere green smelly goo fell over every person and some peoples shoes were tied together meaning that they couldn't get up without falling over at first.

"How could we miss that?" Peter asked playing along with the plan again.

"So exploding snap anyone?" Lily asked

What felt like no time at all, everyone filtered out of the common room with sounds of people desperately still trying to detach there shoes from the other as they climbed the stairs. Even the girls went to bed and Frank made his way up to his room with one of his roommates that he caught climbing the stairs.

"So" Remus said "I think that went pretty well"

"It was awesome!" Peter grinned

"Well done Lil's" James complimented her

She smiled "Yeah well, with brains like mine you could prank the world" she said sarcastically

"You probably could Lily Flower" Sirius chuckled

"I was joking" she told them rolling her eyes. "So what time is it? It can't be that long till curfew right?"

"Ahh…." Remus said "It's an hour past it…"

"What!?" Lily exclaimed "How are we going to get back without getting caught?" She asked James who shrugged carelessly.

Sirius chuckled "Don't be so uptight, I think you're forgetting that our Prongsie here has an special cloak, besides the worst that'll happen is that you'll get a detention" he shrugged

"Hmphh" she said not sure of what to respond with

James chuckled "Come on lets go back" he said standing up and giving Lily ad hand to pull her up, which she accepted and gave him a thankful "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"See ya Prongs" the called in unison

Lily smiled gratefully at James "You didn't have to do that, you could have stayed…" she said

"Shush Lil's" he said putting his finger to her lips before quickly moving it away again "I'm allowed to be nice once in a while right? Besides I wanted to get back anyway" he told her

"Thanks anyway" She smiled again gratefully.

* * *

"So what's the plan Lily Flower" James teased as they got to the common room

"Stop doing a Sirius"

"I'm not doing Sirius!" He said laughing

She rolled her eyes and thought 'boys' "And anyway, what plan?"

"I mean for tonight, did you want to play a game of chess or something…?"

"I'd love to but I really don't wanna smash your butt" she teased

"There is no way you can beat me Lil's, I am the chess master" He said cockily.

"Whatever you say James whatever you say…."

"Well I do say…" he told her "So chess it is?"

"Chess it is" She smirked

Within 40 minutes the friendly banter began again but as per usual it turned slightly argumentative

"Lily you so cheated!" James exclaimed after losing against Lily

"You're such a sore loser" she told him

"Not"

"You so are"

"Don't try and pin this on me" he scowled "I know you cheated"

"How did I cheat then" she said rolling her eyes tiredly

"I dunno!" he said "I just know that you cheated"

"Great evidence there, that's so going to win you an argument" she said sarcastically

"I know you cheated because I am undefeated at chess and not redhead will stand in my way" he said

"Fine we'll replay and I will beat you again" she told him smugly

"I'll be watching you Evans, no cheating this time" he threatened

"That's easy, that's the way I won last time"

"Stop lying we both know you cheated" he said

"OH shut up Potter and start the game"

* * *

They ended up playing chess into the night not actually deciding completely on a winner as after 8 games they had both won 4 and they were both getting incredibly tired as it was now 2am.

"We'll call it a draw" Lily said stifling a yawn

"Just because you know that you'll lose the next game-"

"Night James" Lily said standing up

"Fine" James said getting up too.

Lily made her way over to the window sill to have a final look out the window as she did practically every night. She put her hands on the ledge where she would normally sleep and tap her index finger on her right hand twice.

"It's beautiful out there tonight" She breathed

James smiled he loved how she could practically forget everything with just a single look out at the stars, he could see how much it calmed her. "It is" he breathed back standing beside her.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning James" She told him

"Morning?" he questioned surprised

"Yeah" she nodded "Maybe we could play another game of chess before breakfast" she suggested

"If you're in a stable state" he chuckled

"I will be, I promise" she said truthfully

"I'll hold you too that" he chuckled

"You do that" she smiled before tapping her finger once more on the ledge and then turned to the staircase

"No hug tonight?"

Lily smiled to herself her back to him "Not tonight, Goodnight James"

"Night Lil's" he replied before heading up the other side of the stairs to his room.

* * *

As she laid in bed for some reason a loop of thought continued to run through Lily's head 'why didn't I hug him goodnight?' 'Does it matter' 'No' 'But still, why didn't I hug him goodnight?'

She took a heavy breath out and snuggled into her pillow trying to shake the thought out of her head but due to how exhausted she was for staying up so late, or early considering it was 2am, it only took a few minutes to gradually start drifting off into deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but fingers crossed that it short and sweet?**

**Right I must tell you that I won't be able to update for 2 weeks because I'm on holiday which is why I felt As though I needed to cut this chapter short so that it wouldn't be three weeks until you got another chapter, If there's any way I can update sooner I promise I will try**

**Anyway please Review? x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Lily?" and a three repetitive knocks on her bedroom door was the thing that awoke Lily Evans that morning. She groaned to herself and cursed the fact that she promised James that she'd get up. Grudgingly she scrambled out of her bed and pulled down at her baggy grey shirt so that it covered over her shorts and walked over to the door. She took a large inhale of breath rubbed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair pushing it of her face, before opening the door.

"Hi" Lily said quietly

"Wow" James chuckled meaning it in two ways 'wow, she looks pretty' and 'wow, she did actually get up'

"Don't sound so shocked that I'm up, I do get up early sometimes" She told him

"Like when?"

"When I need too" she shrugged "Or when I can't sleep, but that just tends to be when I have stuff on my mind"

"Right…" he nodded surprised that she was actually stringing sentences together on a Saturday morning.

Lily seemed to guess what he was thinking and gave him a quick scowl "I'll be down in 15 minutes" she said before gently closing the door so she could get dressed.

Half an hour late she came down sheepishly knowing that she took twice the time she had said but she had decided to take a shower that morning and she couldn't pick out what to wear.

"I thought you said 15 minutes?" James asked sarcastically

"Shush you" She told him with a gentle smile. "Right so what's the plan Stan?"

"Who's Stan?"

"Muggle saying, never mind"

"Ok…? I think we agreed on chess?"

"Chess it is then" Lily nodded sitting down where she had sat the previous night opposite James with only a table bearing a chest board between them.

"Be prepared for me to kick your butt" James said

"Oii that's my line!"

"Yes but it's not true for you this time, whereas it is for me"

"Bring it" Lily challenged tipping her head slightly and momentarily raising her eyebrows.

After moving several pawns, knights, bishops, rooks, queen and king the game ended within forty minutes with the result of James winning, a bit too gloriously for Lily's liking.

"Told you" He grinned

"You know I'll beat you next time though, as long as it's not the morning"

"We'll see" James challenged "Come on let's go and get some food"

"It's too early, no one will be there yet?"

James shrugged "Oh well"

"Fair enough" she smiled with a giggle

* * *

'This has to be the emptiest I have ever seen the hall' Lily thought to herself 'it's actually kinda nice, it's peaceful'

"What are you smiling at?"

Lily coughed "Oh nothing really, it's just that this is the emptiest I've ever seen it"

James chuckled "of course it is Lil's"

"Shush, it's not my fault I like to sleep"

He chuckled "Waffle?"

"Mmmm….yeah ok" she said taking a waffle from the silver waffle plate James offered her.

* * *

After having a very sugary breakfast Lily and James walked along the corridor but Lily caught sight of the grounds looking lusciously green and fresh.

"Can we go outside?"

"What for?"

"It looks so pretty at this time" she admitted

"Better than at night?"

"Almost" she said quickly dragging him outside

"Lily if you got up early enough you'd see this every day, it's what? Half seven…?"

"Half seven!?" She said shocked "How'd you even? Huh? Half seven…?"

James chuckled "We'll I did wake you up at six" he shrugged

"What!?" She gasped "I'm never trusting you to get me up again!"

"Ahh, but if I hadn't, you wouldn't have seen this"

"Why'd you have to be smart" she moaned. She turned from him to look at the fresh landscape lying asleep but yet still so lively with wildlife as the odd butterfly or bird could be spotted. "Just think" she said "It'll autumn soon and then it'll be winter already and then spring and then we'll be back at summer"

"Yeah that tends to be how the seasons work"

Lily elbowed him playfully "I'm not that dumb"

"You're far from dumb" James said seriously

"Hmmm" she said.

* * *

"Am I dreaming!?" Marlene called as she came down the girl's steps and caught sight of lily on the sofa

"Love you to Marlene" Lily smiled.

"How long have you been up?" She asked

"Six" she moaned

"Six! It's ten now, six is early for me, Are you ill or something?" Marlene asked genuinely worried

Lily chuckled "Blame that one" she said using her thumb to point at James sideward

"Not my fault you promised you'd get up early to play a game of chess"

"How'd you do it?" Marlene asked

"I just knocked on her door, and she got up" James shrugged

"That she you're referring to is right here?" Lily waved

"Marly leave Lily flower alone or she won't ever get up again" He said reasonably

"Thanks Sirius" Lily smiled with a chuckle at his comment.

For the rest if that weekend they spent the whole time just lying about not doing much, James had decided to run the trials for quidditch the following weekend and nobody had any homework so they all just kind of lulled about, although on both evenings when James and Lily had gone back to their heads common room they had played a few competitive games of chess.

* * *

When the weekend was over it was back to Monday and lessons began again. Lily's first two lessons was with Remus in Ancient Runes, which was a double, and James and Peter went off to double divination to which James was very groggy about regretting that he took divination because it's a double on a Monday morning, Frank had herbology, Which left Sirius, Marlene, Alice, and Mary to have two free periods to which they were pretty ecstatic about and continued to rub it in Lily's face about how they could have a lie in- they managed to miss out on taunting her about it last week.

_"I could sleep in to lunch, or sit all cosy in bed and know that you were in lessons" teased Marlene on the Sunday evening at 7o'clock _

_"Or we could lounge around in the common room for a while" Suggested Sirius_

_"You're welcome to do that Sirius" Lily said_

_"She's not going to care about that you idiot" Marlene said nudging him_

_"Why, we're missing lessons, isn't that the point?" he asked dumbly_

_Lily chuckled "You'll catch on to what my lovely Marlene is doing in a minute"_

_Sirius thought hard for a moment and pretending hit his forehead with the palm of his hand "right, Lily flower likes her sleep, we can have more sleep but she can't and-"_

_Marlene put her finger on his lips "Everyone except you already got it" she chuckled leaving her finger lingering on his lips for a few seconds more than she probably should have. _

_Lily gave Marlene a knowing look before saying to her "Don't get to comfortable" she smiled with her eyebrows raised before adding "tomorrow morning" to cover up what she was suggesting but knowing that Marlene would still understand both the reasons "Make your lie in worth it if you're going to pester me with it" she smiled before turning her head quickly with a small flick of her red hair trailing behind her as she turned to look into the transfiguring shapes of flames in the fire place._

"So, what should we do?" Mary asked Alice, Marlene and Sirius that morning in their double free period.

"Something that we can do each time on a Monday so that it's kinda like a tradition" Sirius suggested with a cheeky grin on his face as per usual.

"Sleep" Alice yawned "Homework when we get some, which I doubt will take very long to arrive" she shrugged. "But to be fair we didn't really do anything last week…"

"That's booooooring!" He moaned

"But Alice is right though" Marlene pointed out "as much as I hate to say it she added. "It should be something small that we could easily fit in but can keep us amused for now"

"Like a short game or something?" Mary asked

"Maybe" Sirius said "but it had better be fun though or I will end up ditching you girlies" He joked.

"Sirius!" they exclaimed in unison

"That's a bit harsh" Alice said

"I'm kidding!" He said surrendering with his arms raised to add extra enthusiasm to his point.

"So what's the game then?" Marlene asked impatiently.

"How about 'I have you never?'" He suggested

"Why do we let Lily teach you these muggle game" Moaned Marlene whilst Alice and Mary both groaned in background "besides we played a much toned down version of it last Monday?"

"Exactly, perfect for our tradition. Plus it would be interesting" he shrugged "we'd be able to see how much would change over the year"

"That's a fair point" Mary said leaning towards the idea

"Yeah but if its anything like how we girls play it" Marlene said giving the girls a look "It can get pretty personal, I'd imagine with this jerk" she said looking at Sirius with an innocent smile "It'd get worse…."

"WIMP!" Sirius said "Besides I'm not that bad" He said defending himself.

"I'm in" Alice said

"Me too, as long as it stays between the four of us" Said Mary to which Alice nodded to and it took a moment before Sirius agreed.

The three of them all turned to face Marlene. "Marly?" Sirius asked.

"Fine" She groaned "not too personal though today, I'm not sure if we can trust you with this" she said pointedly to Sirius.

"It's just a game?" He shrugged.

"10 fingers, I'll start" Marlene said. "I have never….broken a bone" she said touching the table as to say 'touch wood' as to not jinx it. She watched each of her friend to find that they had each put a finger down. "How?" She asked.

"When I was 5 I broke my finger, it got slammed in my car door" Said Mary.

"My ankle, my brothers Fabian and Gideon pushed me and I fell over something when I was 7 and landed really badly resulting in my ankle breaking" Alice said sadly, she remembered how guilty her brothers felt afterwards, they didn't mean for her to get hurt.

"Well the first bone I broke was when I was 5 and I fell out of a tree that I had climbed really high in, my cousin shouted at me and made me jump and so I lost my balance and fell…. think it was my arm that broke" he shrugged.

"My turn" Mary said from the left of Marlene "I have never….dumped someone" Only Sirius and Marlene put a finger down guiltily. "Who? Actually I don't need to know" she said quickly knowing roughly the people Marlene had broken up with and well Sirius had practically dumped every girl in the school.

"I have never dated a muggle" said Alice in result of only Mary putting her finger down. The others were all purebloods so they rarely mixed with muggle's.

"I have never" Grinned Sirius wanting to get back in the game and not lose "Had a monthly"

The girls all flushed and put a finger down "that's not fair! We're girls we can't help it" Said Alice

Marlene watched as Sirius shrugged "Fine, we'll play it that way" she challenged "I have never kissed a girl on the lips other than my family"

Only Sirius put a finger down "On the lips?" he questioned

"Well I kiss these guys on the cheeks when I haven't seen them in ages" she shrugged "it's a greeting thing I guess"

"I have never pranked anyone other than my friends" Mary said

Sirius put a finger down with a grin and added "I'm proud of it"

"I have never skipped class" Alice said.

"You sound like Lily" Marlene said as she put her finger down

"And Remus…although we have made him miss a few but out of choice he hasn't" he chuckled putting his own finger down.

"I have never gone a month without a detention" The girls put their fingers down. "Aww good girlies" He teased

"I think Marls is the only one who's ever gotten close" Alice said.

"Never have I ever hit on someone who is already in a relationship" Marlene said

"You hit on guys!?" Sirius said shocked although he put another finger down at the same time

By the time they had finished Sirius had lost but Marlene was only two points behind whereas Alice and Marlene kept playing for a while but they only played boring innocent questions like "I have never eaten a full pizza on my own'

"We have to do this every Monday?" Marlene asked

"Yep" Sirius replied chirpy "But we could always cut the amount of fingers down to begin with to like 5 or something"

* * *

By the end of their free periods they had packed their bags for the rest of the day and met everyone else at transfiguration.

"How was lesson" Sirius teased his friends as they waited outside the classroom for McGonagall whom Sirius called out "MINNIE" As soon as he saw her approaching earing him a detention that night.

"But Minnie, I was just saying hi. It's still kind of the start of the year, it's our second week back, can you let me off just this once?!" he pleaded. He could hear his friends sniggering in the background but he could mostly make out Lily's laughter as when she started laughing she could not stop which usually resulted in her crying.

"If you're going to whine about it that much, I will let you off as you say 'just this once' now go and find a seat" she told him strictly

As he walked back to the back of the class where his friends were sitting, where he high-five James as he walked past, but made sure it was low enough so professor McGonagall couldn't see it, and sat down besides the Marauders.

All of the Gryffindor friends were near the back, in the same seats that they had sat in the previous week. The Marauders took the very back row of four and three of the girls took the seats in front of them and Alice and Frank sat on the other side of classroom with a two of Frank's friends from his dorm.

Lily sighed and whispered to Marlene "Yey, transfiguration, again" she said sarcastically. Transfiguration was Lily's worst subject, she wasn't terrible at it otherwise she wouldn't have passed her exam but she still had difficulties with it. She traced her index finger along the edge of her text book before opening it to page 493 as she had faintly heard McGonagall order.

_'Human Transfiguration is a sub-branch of Transfiguration in which one transfigures human body parts or an entire human being into another form. As it is more difficult than other forms of Transfiguration, including Cross-Species Transfiguration, it is an N.E.W.T. level spell, taught only to sixth-years and above._

_Human Transfiguration can be used to essentially replicate the natural abilities of Metamorphmagi, allowing the practitioner or the subject to take on an entirely different form or make various individual changes to their appearance, such as growing or changing the colour of one's hair[1] or taking on individual animal body parts. However, while human Transfiguration can presumably be performed by any wizard who's skilled enough, on themselves as well as on others, a Metamorphmagus is born with the ability to make such changes to their own bodies with little to no effort and without the use of a wand._

_Although it is possible to transfigure humans into inanimate objects, it is unknown how someone who had himself transfigured into an object would be able to untransfigure without the intervention of another witch or wizard.' _

Lily sighed, they'd ready about human transfiguration last year and learnt the theory to it but she knew that this year they would be putting it into practice, she guessed that this was why they were recapping over it. Just as that thought had hit her mind one of two things happened, one Professor McGonagall started talking again about something that Lily was struggling to listen to but from the few words that she had managed to pay attention too she guessed that he thought was correct. The second thing that happened was that she felt a jab and a momentarily pain of a scratch on her bare pale, freckly skin where she saw a scrap piece of paper. Without a seconds thought she opened it after positioning her books accordingly so that professor McGonagall wouldn't notice that she wasn't looking at her notes from the previous year or the text book.

**Bored? –JP **

Lily smiled to herself and grabbed a quill and quickly took her chance to write a reply whilst Minnie's back was turned.

_I am –LE_

**Already? - J**

_Appears so, besides are you saying you aren't it thought you were 'always bored in lessons'- L_

**Who said that?-J**

_You…idiot. Now leave me alone I was already struggling to pay attention before you started throwing notes at me-L_

**You didn't have to reply?-J**

_It would be rude not to, have you noticed that everything you've said to be has been a question?-L_

**I have now-J**

_You guys are strange –M_

**They are aren't they-S**

_Bye-L_

**Where you going Lily Flower?-S**

_To the reality world where people pay attention to the teacher, now leave me alone I don't want any more notes, I'll talk to you all after class-L_

**Bye Lily Flower-S**

_She's not going to reply idiot, did you not just read what she said?-M_

**It's Sirius-J**

**Oii-S**

_Bye guys-M_

Lily turned to look at McGonagall who was basically repeating what the passage in the book read but changing the wording. Lily breathed heavily and attempted to tune in to what her Professor was telling the class.

"Now next lesson we will be putting into practice some basic human transfiguration, we will start with just doing a finger and possibly turning it into a match stick, then we will move onto a hand and possible even an arm on the next lesson which is all that you will need to know for your final exam, but depending on how fast you can move through it we might possibly get to try and do some move advanced." McGonagall smiled as though it was a very worthwhile treat. "Now as for homework I would like you to read the next three chapters from page 493 by our next lesson on Wednesday"

Lily counted to three as soon as Minnie had said 'now as for' as she knew what word would come next and what the reaction of the class would be. As soon as she had reached three she listened to practically the whole class let a moan escape from their mouths but mainly from behind her from the ones who call themselves the Marauders. She felt a little smile creep up on her face which had soon managed to banish as quickly as it rose.

"For now you can practice transfiguring and untransfiguring on the animals" she said moving the cadges of owls and rats other creatures to the front which she had brought to her classroom that day. "It will help your wand work improve but I want you to change these animals into another or at least give it the features of another before taking it away again, you have 20 minutes"

"Is this owl meant to be me?" Mary asked

"What? How is that owl you?" Giggled Lily

"You know what I mean, these owls are like our dummy run for tomorrow, and therefore it's just a replacement of us for today"

"You said it one, a replacement of us" Lily said

"You moan at us for being pedantic" Marlene said under her breath

"I heard that" scowled Lily. She took a glance round and caught sight of James changing his owl from owl to rat in a simple swish of his wand. 'Why does he have to be so good at this?' she moaned in her head.

Lily sat down and concentrated hard on changing her owl to a rat like James had down, she quickly turned her text book to the page with instructions, which she quickly read to double check, and inhaled a rather large breath before completing the sequence, she looked down at what was her owl to see a rat, she let out a shaky breath and smiled a small smile of triumph. This time when Lily did the spell she did it in reverse turning the rat back into an owl "I can do it!" She grinned to Marlene

"We did this last year?" Marlene said confused to why she was so chuffed

"Fine I did it first try!"

She laughed "Well done Lil's" she said with very little enthusiasm in her voice, although there was enough to prove that it was there.

After transfiguration was charms where they just went over a few spells again, continuing recapping after the summer. They covered summoning charms to shield charms and disillusionment Charms.

* * *

When lessons were finished and dinner was eaten, agreements for chess with James planned, Lily went back to the Heads common room to read her transfiguration chapters so that she had a free plate. Gently running her finger down the edge of the crisp page as she turned the pages over on each other, she sat on the two seated sofa with her legs stretched out and her head resting neatly on the arm rest, she began to feel her eyelids grow heavy. The last thing she remembered that evening was the heavy thud of her book landing on her chest before hitting the floor.

Within the next hour James arrived I the heads common room, "Lil's?" he walked over to see her sleeping and her transfiguration book sprawled out on the floor. He lent down and picked up her book and placed it delicately on the table where they would usually play chess. He sighed figuring that he wouldn't get to play chess with her tonight, he couldn't bring himself to wake her to even help her go to bed, she looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to risk waking her by carrying her to her bedroom. He took a red fleecy blanket from the armchair and delicately placed it over her. Taking a few steps backwards he smiled at her before quickly sprawling some writing on parchment and placing it gingerly on top of her transfiguration book. He took one final glance at her and headed up the stairs to his own peaceful sleep.

"What the hell?" Lily said sitting up and looking at her surroundings. "Lumos" she said. She looked down to see herself still in her school uniform but covered in a fleecy warm red blanket. She sat herself the right way so that she was sitting how you _should_ sit on a sofa. On the table she spotted her transfiguration text book and a piece of parchment on top. Out of curiosity she picked up.

**Hey sleepy head,**

**I found you here when I came back from the common room, didn't want to wake you, you looked to peaceful. I hope you didn't mind the blanket? I just didn't want you to get cold.**

**Hope you slept well,**

**James. **

Lily smiled to herself, quite a big smile. But strangely as she read his note so had this weird sensation in her stomach, it felt kinda nice but it was quite unsettling. 'Maybe it's butterflies?' she thought 'Nah it's James, why would I get butterflies over him, we're just friends. I must have ate something funny.'

Lily decided it would be best to go to her room to sleep, at least it would be more comfortable, besides she didn't want James to wake up find her still sleeping there. She changed quickly into what she wore as jammies and clambered into bed.

She must have slept for about an hour before she awoke again. She sat bolt upright and took a few heavy breaths in and out. "It was just a dream- a nightmare. It's not real" she told herself. She closed her eyes for a moment and images of her nightmare came flashing back.

_Her parents' house burnt down with the dark mark rising above it, she felt herself looking upon it but there was nothing she could do her house gone, her family dead. She looked around her to see corpses all around her as she looked closer at their faces she saw her friends dead all around her._

She felt tears well up in her eyes and trickle down her pale and freckly cheek. She pushed her duvet of her and pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them close "it was just a dream" she breathed to herself, as the faces of those she loved lying dead filled her mind, she let out a sob.

Climbing out of her bed quickly she tried to settle her breathing as she stressfully ran her fingers through her lose hanging hair. She glanced to her door, 'could I just sneak a glance at him to make sure he's okay?' she thought but she must have decided without being aware of it as before she could decide, she was outside his door. Wiping away a tear that was threatening to fall she gently opened his door to see him lying peacefully and restful. Letting out a sigh of relief she blinked away the tears that were glistening in her emerald green eyes. She turned her back on him and reached behind her to close the door.

"Lily?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you…" she told him

"It's fine, are you okay?" he asked spotting the tear stains on her cheeks

"I am now" she said

"What happened?" he asked sincerely.

"I had a bad dream, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't real…" she told him

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, sitting up in his bed and rubbed his eyes as though it rubbed away his tiredness.

"I don't want to keep you up, I'm sorry I woke you"

"Don't be silly Lil's come and sit here" he said tapping his bed.

"I'm honestly ok now" she told him

"So you're telling me that if you go back to your room now you will go straight off to sleep?"

"Well no…"

"There we go then"

"But what about you…?"

"You think I'll be able to sleep knowing that my favourite redhead has been crying and is losing sleep over something?"

"Your too kind to me James" she smiled appreciatively as she walked over to James's bed and sat up leaning against a pillow and the head board.

He rolled his eyes "so what happened?"

"Well umm, I woke up in the Gryffindor common room and saw your note, thanks by the way" she grinned feeling that sensation in her stomach again

"Anytime" he smiled

"So I went up to my own room and must have managed to get about an hours' worth of sleep before I woke up from my dream and then I came to check on you to make sure that you were okay" she told him

"Why would you need to check that I'm okay? What happened in your nightmare?"

"I just-" she tried to let the words form in her mouth but they wouldn't come out

"It's okay Lil's you know I won't laugh, besides it might help you if you talk it out…"

She nodded "I was outside my house, it was all burnt down to the ground and the dark mark was risen above it in the sky, I knew my family was dead, and then all around me was you and Marlene and everyone else but you were all dead, I didn't know what to do…" she felt the tears trickling down her face again.

James simply peeled away the duvet from him, revealing him in just his long blue and white pyjama bottoms, and pulled her into a hug.

She felt his warm bare chest through her pyjamas and as she pulled away from him she locked her eyes on his. She smiled gratefully at him "I came in here to check that you were ok, and that it wasn't real" she said.

James took her hand and squeezed it "I'm all flesh and blood" he said

She smiled and let out a little chocked laugh.

"So what do you reckon brought this on?" he asked "There's normally a reason behind every dream"

"Maybe it was because of the prophet I read today, a muggle family was killed, perhaps that got my mind running without me knowing about it"

"Maybe" he said letting go of her hand. "Lil's" he breathed, his eyes still locked on hers

"Yeah?"

"You can always come and wake me if you need me, even if your just need a hug in the middle of the night, I'm always here for you"

She smiled feeling herself closer to his face than what was normally socially acceptable for friends, "You sound like a girl" she teased with a giggle

He chuckled "Maybe. But I mean it though" he smiled

"I know" she nodded "thank you, for everything"

"You don't need to thank me for anything Lil's, what are friends for right?" he grinned.

She smiled "Well thanks anyway. I'll let you sleep now" she said moving away from him and making her way to get up.

"You don't have to go" he said

"I think I might be able to sleep now" she told him "Somehow you always know the right thing to say when I'm upset"

"It's a gift" he said cockily but climbed out of his bed anyway showing his bare chest of completely. "I'll walk you back to your room" he told her

"Don't be silly" she told him

"I'm not" he said opening the door "I'm just being a gentleman and walking you back to your room"

"Since when have you been a gentleman?" she teased

"A few seconds, maybe even a minute" he chuckled

She smiled "Thanks again" she said following him to her room across the hall

"Anytime" he told her turning to face her

She found themselves close to one another again, so much so that they were nearly touching. "Well umm, night then" she said her eyes on his 'kiss him?' she thought 'Where the hell did that come from!?' she asked herself attempting to push it towards the back of her head.

"Goodnight Lily, no more bad dreams now alright?" he told her

"I'll try" she smirked before opening her bedroom door and closing it behind her with a smile at James.

She walked over to the foot of her bed, and literally just flopped. "Ahh" she groaned "What is going on in my brain?" 'I actually felt the urge to kiss him full on the lips goodnight' 'why?' 'for the same reason that you couldn't keep your eyes of his except when taking a sneaky glance at hid abs' 'wow' 'NO NO NO! James is my friend, I don't like him _that way_ it was just an urge of the moment in which I thankfully didn't act upon, everything is fine, everything is normal' she told herself

* * *

**AHH! Sorry about the LONG wait, but like I said I was on holiday. Also sorry I didn't post Thursday or Friday, it was ready and then I had a brain wave and though 'OHH! I could add that in there!' which was the whole bit about the nightmare.**

**Anywhoo hope you guys liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (: x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

The next morning was not in the least bit awkward between James and Lily, which took her but surprise as for some reason she was expecting it would be. That was another great thing about James, which she had recently discovered, he understood that she there was nothing he needed to do, no further questions to be asked, no matters to be pressed about the previous night. He understood that it wasn't something that she wanted bringing up at the breakfast table or even just between them, he understood that it was personal to her and not something to go blabbing about to his friends.

The only thing that James felt compelled to do was on the way to breakfast was ask "are you okay" to which she replied with;

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks" she smiled. And that was all that was mentioned and all that needed to be on the topic.

After breakfast was History of magic, as per usual with the seating in the classrooms, the Marauders took the very back seat together, Lily, Marlene and Mary took the seats in front of them. Frank and Alice would try to sit as closely as possible to them as they were able.

For the lesson they were lectured by Professor Binns about further witch hunts. At the end of the lesson they were told that for homework they had to write an essay on the witch hunt in 1585 on a woman called Margret Dale.

* * *

After the lesson was finally over, it was DADA with Professor Holgate. Thankfully it was a practical lesson which would hopefully wake Lily up a bit, as interesting as History of Magic could be, it always made Lily sleepy by the end of it, and she put it down to the cosy temperature in the classroom.

"Partner up!" called the professor.

Lily turned to partner with Marlene, whilst Mary went to partner up with a tall brunette Ravenclaw. Lily shared a pointed look with Marlene and they both smirked. The Ravenclaw that Mary was with was called Tyson Wakelin, Mary used to have a massive crush on him in fifth year when they were paired together for the whole year in potions which she and he both passed at OWLS. Mary dropped the subject because she really struggled with it, and there was no need for her to continue the subject as she didn't need it to become a journalist, which was the job she wanted to get when she left Hogwarts. Tyson dropped the subject for similar reasons. They both got on really well but Mary never let him know how she felt about him because she was too afraid to act on it with the thought of; 'what if it went wrong? I'd still have to work with him for the rest of the year despite any awkwardness' In sixth year they had no subjects together so they never really saw each other so they lost connection and Mary claimed that she had moved on. Marlene and Lily still thought differently.

"Right!" called Professor Holgate "We will be putting to practice non-verbal spells, the best way to do this will be in a duel, however I thought we could spice things up a little, we could make it into a kind of game or competition-"

He was cut off by murmurs that rung round the classroom as each person shared their excitement with their partner.

"Settle down!" Holgate called "Now the reason you are in partners is to have a quick warm up" he flicked his wand and in an instant all the desks moved to the side of the room "Get in a space, normal duelling ruled apply. And under any circumstances I do not want to send anyone to the hospital wing" he told them firmly "begin"

Lily smirked at Marlene "It's on girl" she challenged cockily.

"Why did I have to go with the most competitive person in here?" she asked pleadingly

"Cause you love me and you wanna beat me, which won't happen" Lily said simply.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure sometimes" Marlene muttered

"Ready?" asked Lily, pulling out her wand

"Yeah ok" said Marlene steadying herself. Only once had Marlene ever won a duel against Lily and that was in third year, so the likelihood of her winning now was not so large, but Marlene wasn't going to go down without a fight. She sent an 'Agumenti' spell at Lily which shot water out if the tip of her wand and sent it hurtling at Lily.

Lily deflected the water with a blasting curse which stopped the water mid-way to Lily, with a single though of 'confringo' the water disappeared. Whilst Marlene was gathering her thoughts together of what spell to send next, Lily took her chance and shot a Jelly legs curse at Marlene, 'Locomotor Wibbly' Lily thought.

"Ahh!" Yelled Marlene collapsing to the floor. 'Flipendo' Marlene thought with all her might, sending a knock back jinx at Lily and used the chance to get up as quickly and as hurriedly as she could.

Lily called Marlene's spell of with a shield charm of 'Protego'. 'Expelliarmus' thought Lily hoping that she could catch Marlene off in her efforts of getting up, so that she wouldn't be prepared.

Marlene felt her wand flourish out of her hand as she staggered a few steps backwards. "Again?" she asked a few moments later "I reckon I could beat you this time" Marlene said.

"Bring it" Lily challenged handing back Marlene's wand. "Ready?" she asked once again, as soon as Marlene nodded she sent a stunning spell as Marlene, 'stupefy'

Marlene knocked it off with a shield charm and sent a full body bind curse at Lily.

Lily dodged to the left of the curse whilst sending a leg locker curse at her. She watched as her best friends legs bonded together, before casting another shield charm to cast off the stunning spell that was hurtling towards her 'Reducto' Lily thought strongly.

Marlene quickly ducked under the flash of light after not having enough time to deflect the spell it was instinct to duck. She sent a full body bind curse at Lily which was only to be flicked away again 'confundus'

As Lily jumped aside of the spell she sent a 'stupefy' at Marlene which managed to stun her 'Expelliarmus'

Once again the wand that was previously in Marlene's hand flourished out of it and into Lily's. "Fine I can't beat you… still" she admitted.

Lily smiled and hugged Marlene like they always did after a duel to make sure there were no hard feelings.

"That's enough now" called Holgate. "Now if you could form two lines and stand opposite your partner-" Within a few seconds of bustling about, as ordered, the two lines were formed. "Right, we shall start with…-" he turned to the left hand side of the line and picked the two people at the front of it "Smith and Chase"

Will Smith, the same Ravenclaw that invited Lily and her friends round his house in the summer for a gathering. And Jack Chase, also in Ravenclaw. The stood at the front of the class on the raised duelling platform and waited for further instructions from Sir.

This time Holgate turned to the right of the line and picked the first two in line "Miller and Andrew's"

They also made their way up to the duelling platform.

"Now" said Holgate "Stay in your lines. You will queue orderly and wait your turn to duel, we will do it so that winner stays on and then the winners of each side can have a duel for first place" he said "begin"

Each duel would only last around a minute if that, Will managed to last about six duels but was beaten by one off Franks roommates, who was then beaten by Frank himself, Frank the lasted a further 3 duels until Sirius, who was just before Lily in the line, came on. The duel lasted maybe a little longer than perusal but it was nothing spectacular, and it ended in the result of Sirius winning.

"Tough luck man" Sirius said shaking hands with Frank

"Well done Pad's" came a voice of James Potter from behind him, James had just beaten Franks partner, Alice.

Sirius grinned "And to you Prongsie. Right, bring it on flower" Sirius challenged as Lily walked onto the platform.

Before thy began to duel they turned round to James and Marlene who were about to duel too "Good luck Marl's Lily grinned

"Pad's of you lose this you owe me 2 galleons and vice versa." He told him.

"Got yourself a deal" said Sirius

"What happened to never betting against me?" Lily asked.

"It's a duel" Sirius shrugged plainly "You think you can beat me? I know your good, but really?" he asked

"Two galleons says I can whip your ass" Lily challenged

"Deal" Sirius grinned

"Yes, yes hurry up" Called Holgate, he obviously got betting students a lot, especially from the Marauders.

At the end of the duel between James and Marlene, James had won, but at least Marlene lost with her dignity still intact. The same could not be said for Sirius Black. His butt was well in truly whipped but Lily, he lost so tragically after she kept throwing spell after curse after jinx at him. He lost so badly that the other people in line no longer wanted to go and were overly weary when with her. Remus was the only person in the line who came close to beating her,

The last people standing were in fact both Gryffindor's and both heads, this was duel not only between head boy and head girl or friend and friend, but Marauder and competitive redhead.

"Ready Potter?" Lily challenged

"Ass I'll ever be Evans, as I'll ever be" he said

"Hold on folks" said Holgate "we'll have to continue this next lesson" he said secretly wanting to see the end result.

There were moans of displeasure that people would not get to see the final showdown this lesson, from all around the classroom.

"And I want a short essay recapping the usefulness and disadvantages of using non-verbal spells" Said Holgate.

Lily turned to James and smirked braking the tension "Until next time Potter" she challenged jokily.

"Next time" he grimaces playing along with her, "Evans" he said with a nod before jumping down from the raised duelling platform.

Lily let out a laugh behind him as he walked away and wondered of too Sirius to claim his money. Lily caught Marlene glaring a pointed look at Lily as she picked up her bag, they were the only ones left in the classroom, "what?" Lily asked

"What's with the flirting?"

Lily chocked "flirting? Who with?"

"James?" Marlene said simply

"Marls are you sure you're not seeing things?" she asked "Why on earth would I be flirting with James?"

"You tell me" she said

"Not this again!" Moaned Lily "I do NOT fancy James, Ok? Happy?"

"If you say do, but you were so flirting" she told her.

Lily rolled her eyes 'I wasn't flirting with him, was I?'

* * *

The rest of the day was free periods for everyone, so sensibly Lily suggested that they got their homework done and out of the way so naturally everyone, except Remus who didn't mind what they did, declined and told her that they'd have ages to do it.

Just this once she would let it slide thinking 'I can so it tomorrow at the very latest'

So after dropping their bags back to their rooms, for their free periods they made the most of the vague summer warmth that only had one or two weeks left, before autumn arrives.

"Capture the flag?" Suggested Sirius.

"NO!" Lily complained "One I don't have the energy to run about for ages and two there's nothing to hide behind, so it won't be so bad" she told him.

"What can we do then…?" He moaned

"Can't we just relax for a bit?" Remus asked

"But that's boring!" Sirius moaned again

"Why do we also have to play a game?" asked Alice

"There's no need to" Marlene agreed banging her head against the tree behind her.

"Can't we play one game?" Sirius pleaded to Lily Knowing that she'd normally give in

"Why are you looking at me?" Lily asked

"You're the one with the games" Mary shrugged

"Exactly!" Sirius pointed out "Have you got another one?"

"NO!" Called Marlene "Please don't teach him another game, I beg you, he'll have us playing it all day!"

"Please Lily Flower!?"

"Well there is this one game-" she said

"NO!" Shouted James putting his hand over her mouth "Please don't teach him another one, Marl's is right"

After Lily struggled free from James' grasp she said "If you let me finish; how about I teach him a game he can play on his own and keep himself amused" she offered to James and Marlene.

"I'm not some kind of child" Sirius complained

"Yeah you are Pad's" Remus chipped in.

Sirius scowled at him "So Lily Flower?"

Lily looked to both James and Marlene to clarify that it was okay to tell him, they both nodded reluctantly while Peter on looked excitedly "you really wanna know this game?"

"Yes!" Sirius pleaded to her "I will get on my bloody knees if I have too"

"Ok" Lily said shocked by his sudden response "Merlin! Give me a minute to remember it" she said "so Ermm, right well I can't remember its name so-"

"- Let's just call it the Lily game for argument sake" Marlene shrugged.

"Right, so basically you think of a random person… so let's say Marls for now" She said giving Marlene a brief smile "and you ask yourself any question about her, but to make it more fun and interesting you can do questions like; is she capable of kidnapping you or anyone else, or; what do you think her deepest darkest secret is? What would she do if 'bla bla bla' happened?" Lily told him "And you can do anyone and ask anything, answering it anyway you want, as long as it is in your head though" she added.

Sirius nodded with a small smirk on his face "thanks Lily Flower"

"No problem" she chuckled, she turned to her friends who all looked back at her friends who all looked back her with strange expressions planted on their faces. "What?" she asked

"That game err sounds pretty cool" Peter said.

Lily laughed "you're telling me that you want to play it now?" She asked her friends smirking to Sirius.

"No…" said Mary "It's just that-"

"It sounds cool" Remus shrugged.

"Just sating a fact" Frank added.

Lily and Sirius laughed "I bet you all secretly playing it in your minds" she told them

"No!" Alice said a little too quickly, causing Mary and Frank to attempt to elbow her subtly.

Lily didn't bother trying to hide her grin "you know" she started "the game is even better when you play it in a group"

"We never said we wanted to play it" said Remus

"But you implied it" she replied "well if I said I'm going to play it with Sirius, does anyone else want to play?"

"Yeah" said Peter

"Sure!" said Alice enthusiastically and soon everyone else began to join in.

"When we play it in a group you give someone a person to think about and then everyone who is playing asks a question and it has to be answered"

"Can I go first?" Sirius asked

"Ermm, yeah" Lily said

"Prongsie!" he said "Minnie"

James chuckled "Ok, who's first with the questions?"

"I will" squeaked Peter "how would she react if… you set Sirius on fire"

"I'm sure she'd be grateful" James chuckled "but I doubt that'd stop her from giving me a detention" he said

"What would McGonagall do if….you got a T in one of her exams?" Asked Mary

"Go fucking crazy" Sirius answered for him.

James chuckled "yeah, sounds about right"

"What do you reckon her biggest secret is?" Lily asked

"That's she enjoys Sirius' flirting" he chuckled

"Of course she loves it" Sirius grinned "who wouldn't!"

Alice thought hard for a moment not sure of what she could ask "What was she like at Hogwarts?"

"I reckon she had a fair few detentions, and knew how to get up to trouble, that's how she manages to catch us out sometimes" he said after a few moments of pondering.

Once they finished asking James about Minnie they asked Lily about Marlene and when they asked 'what do you think Marlene's deepest darkest secret is?' Lily just smiled at Marlene and said 'it's probably something boy related knowing her' she said not giving anything away about Marlene crushing on Sirius. They went round the circle asking each other about their professors, Slytherins, and each other and before they knew it, it was dark again and they were sat out in the star light.

* * *

After having only 15 minutes before curfew James and Lily went back to the heads common room where Lily only accepted a single game of chess, of which she won, before doing her DADA essay which James sulkily decided to do his considering there was nothing else for him to do, at least he wouldn't have to rush through it for Thursdays lesson.

"James?" Lily asked once they had both finished their essays, Lily's looking remarkably long compared to James', especially when Holgate had said a 'short essay. "Have you read your chapters for transfiguration yet?" she asked

"No" he shrugged

"But we have it tomorrow?" she questioned

"Minnie's not going to know if I don't do it, and besides I've done _a bit_ of human transfiguration before"

"You have!" she said shocked "when?"

"Fifth year" he said "I was flicking through some books and found it, thought it looked pretty cool and we tried it out" he said partially telling the truth, except that instead of doing it for the fun of it, it was to help out in their journey of becoming animagi.

"We being, you and they Marauders?"

"Of course" he said

"I know it's a big ask" she began "but umm, actually no never mind" she said quickly

"No tell me" he said

"Well considering you've done it before and I take it, it went successfully? Could you help me now so that I don't get too showed up tomorrow" she asked sheepishly.

James laughed "Sure"

"Really?" she asked surprised

He laughed again "If you want help, I'll help you" he shrugged

"Thanks" she smiled taking out her wand "So what do I do?" she said forgetting everything she had learnt about it.

"Shall I show you first?" he asked.

Lily nodded "yeah"

"On me or you?" he asked.

"You can do it on me if you like?" she said looking into his hazel eyes

James stared back into her emerald green ones, "You trust me enough?"

"Of course" she nodded with a gentle smile

James gingerly took her hand and held it high in his so that he could see her hand clearly although the thought of the fact that it was _her_ hand in his put him of focus slightly.

Lily kept her eyes focused on his the whole time until her actually began the transfiguring, because that was the whole point in it, but strangely her focus was a little of the transfiguration as she could feel her heart racing but Lily shrugged it off to nerves or something else.

James whispered the spell, just loud enough for her to hear, and flicked the wand in his hand sharply. James looked down and admired the handiwork that was places on his hand.

"Merlin!" Lily gasped taking her hand of his and bringing it to her face so that she could inspect her finger which had been turned into a cat claw "Wow" she said. "So how do you untransfigure it?"

"Tired of it already" he teased "I think it suits you"

Lily whacked him with her other hand "Get lost"

"Fine I will" he said "have fun undoing your finger" he teased with a mischievous grin planted on his face

"NO!" she squealed grabbing his arm and pulling him back to where he was stood "please can you show me how to undo it?" she pleaded

James chuckled and put his hand out gesturing her to put hers on top. "Now it's the same theory as transfiguring it, you have to picture your finger and concentrate on it, imagining the claw turning back into your finger, just add the spell and the wand movement and you've untransfigured your finger" he shrugged. And simply that's what he did, "do you wanna try?" he asked.

"You think I'm ready?" she asked.

"Why not" he said "You're capable of doing it" he shrugged.

She smiled "You have more confidence in me then I do in myself" she chuckled

"You just don't have enough confidence in transfiguration"

"Hmm" she murmured.

"If it's easier you can do it on me, if you like" James offered

"You trust me enough" she laughed "I've never done it before" she said shocked. "It's okay, I'd rather mess it up on myself than on you" she told him.

She took a stance so that she was comfortable and she held out her hand in front of her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Visualise the change from finger to claw, pick a specific finger and watch it change in your mind" James said calmly. When Lily nodded he continued "Now you flick your wand to the left and down" he watched Lily do it but she was flourishing her wand too much. "No-no- no" he said standing closely behind her so that they were touching, he put his hand her over hers and carried her hand through the movements, feeling his heart racing the entire time. "There!" he said with a smile stepping away from her as he watched her do it, "now put the wand movement and the thought of the change in your mind and simple speak the spell"

Lily took a few mental moments to prepare before breathing the spell with her eyes tightly shut and focused on the thought of change. She kept them tightly shut in fear of her hand being completely messed up.

"Open your eyes Lil's" James grinned "you did it" he told her.

Gingerly Lily opened her eyes and saw that she had in fact done it, she grinned to herself proudly "And it's the same procedure to change it back?"

"Yes" James told her "but remember that the spell is slightly different to change it back"

Lily nodded "add the 'ies'" she told herself. Within a few moments her hand had turned back to its usual one, five fingers not four and a claw. "Thank you James" Lily grinned widely pulling him into a tight hug.

James chuckled "Lily you just have to have confidence, that's the only thing that has been holding you back" he whispered in her ear.

Lily pulled away and took a step backward "I know, I know" she told him "but I still wouldn't have been able to do it without you. First try and everything!"

James laughed "You moan at me for being an odd one"

"Shush your mush" Lily told him with a smirk, "but honestly thank you for helping me James, it means a lot"

He rolled his eyes "You don't need to thank me, but that's alright"

Lily brushed her hair back out of her face "chess?"

"Chess" James nodded.

* * *

**Hopefully I will have a chapter next week but I cannot guarantee what day, hopefully Friday but it may end up being Sunday depending on my homework load but I will aim for Friday. Anywhoo hope you liked this chapter :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, sorry its really late, please forgive me! **

**Not to much happens in this one I'm afraid but it's all part of a build up to something I'm not sure is going to happen yet but there are a few things in which I can link it to something in the future, so this is a bit of a base for me.**

**Hope you enjoy though, there is quite a bit of banter:) **

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

Wednesday, Thursday and Friday flew by as quickly as it came. On Wednesday they all had double transfiguration where Lily managed to put into practice her newly learnt human transfiguration.

_"Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked_

_She took a deep breath 'concentrate' she told herself. She followed through the same steps that she did the previous night with James and when she opened her eyes she did in fact find a claw where her little finger should be, with James watching intently and proudly from behind her. She looked up to find McGonagall supressing a smile, so to please her even more Lily changed it back._

_"Well done" She congratulated "20 points to Gryffindor"_

After transfiguration was double History of magic for Lily, Marlene, Sirius and James, and Remus had Arithmacy, the others had frees.

Thursday was the most interesting of the days, the had double charms in the morning and then double DADA in the afternoon which everybody who was attending that class was all excited for as it was the showdown between James and Lily, the two best duellers in the class.

_"Ready then Evans?!" James challenged_

_"As I'll ever be" She replied pulling out her wand_

_"On the count of three" Said Holgate "One, Two, Three"_

_James sent an 'Agumenti' spell at Lily which shot water out if the tip of his wand and sent it hurtling at Lily._

_Lily deflected the water with a blasting curse which stopped the water mid-way to Lily, with a single thought of 'confringo' the water disappeared and then sent a Jelly legs curse at Marlene, 'Locomotor Wibbly' Lily thought._

_James deflected it easily and sent 'Flipendo', a knock back jinx at Lily._

_Lily called James' spell of with a shield charm of 'Protego'. 'Expelliarmus' thought Lily hoping that she could catch him off guard._

_Lily was wrong James easily deflected it as she deflected his spell, he tried sending a 'stupefy' her direction._

_Which Lily knocked it off with a shield charm and sent a full body bind curse back at him._

_Deflecting her spell yet again he sent another 'stupefy' at her._

_Lily dodged to the left of the curse whilst sending a leg locker curse at him. She watched as James' legs bonded together, before casting another shield charm to cast off the stunning spell that was hurtling towards her 'Reducto' Lily thought strongly._

_James did the only thing he could which was put up another shield charm._

_'Stupefy'_

_'Protego'_

_'Expelliarmus'_

_'Protego' 'Reducto'_

_'Protego' 'Avis' 'Stupefy' 'Reducto' 'Flipendo'_

_James put all his effort into his shield charm but the amount of spells that Lily had sent at him knocked him off balance slightly so he stumbled disabling him at having the chance of sending a spell at her._

_'Expelliarmus' Lily said putting all of her energy into it_

_James felt his wand lurch out of his hand and he stumbled further, he managed to stay on his feet but when he looked at Lily again, he found her leaning down to pick his wand of the floor by her feet. "Shi-!" he began but saw Holgate looking at him warily "Shoot" he corrected._

_Lily chuckled and put her hand out to him "No hard feelings?"_

_James grumbled "No hard feelings"_

_Lily laughed and patted his back, leading him off the slightly raised platform "Here's your wand" she said handing it back to him._

_"Thanks" he said_

_"Ten Points to Mr Potter for coming second place overall, and thirty points to Miss Evans coming first place"_

_"Prongs" Sirius said shaking his head "You lost to Lily Flower" he said disapprovingly_

_"So did you, so don't mock me" James growled._

_"Oii" Sirius said cracking a smile "Leave the growling to me"_

_Lily just smiled at the two boys idiotically laughing over Sirius comment._

Friday was double potions for James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Marlene, Alice and Frank, and magical creatures for Mary and Peter.

_"Can you get into the partners you were with last lesson, everyone seemed to work rather well like that" Slughorn said "Right, today you will be studying Amortentia as a pair you will need to produce written work about this spectacular potion, now you can use the rest of this lesson to do your project but I expect that you will need to finish it off as homework."_

_Lily turned her head to look back at James and gave him a little smile, as soon a s she turned back to the front she felt her arm being jabbed by some paper that had landed on her desk. She unfolded the square ragged piece of parchment and read._

**_Do you know what this potion is?-J_**

_Yeah, it's a powerful love potion-L_

**_Why are we doing love potions?-J_**

_In case it comes up in our exams, it's a pretty major potion-L_

**_Oh, fair enough.-J_**

_Numpty-L_

**_Can't kill a guy for not asking-J_**

_That's a shame-L_

**_Ha ha ha, very funny Lil's-J_**

_I know-L_

**_Wait are you paying attention to old Sluggy?-J_**

_Nope-L_

**_WARNING WARNING, there's a rebel over here-J_**

_Highly amusing, I hate to disappoint but I know what we have to do, he's just giving ideas on what to put it the project, which is pretty obvious anyway-L_

**_Smart arse-J_**

_Thanks-L_

**_So what's the project?-J_**

_Merlin! Please tell me your kidding!-L_

**_Of course I'm kidding-J_**

_Then how come you just asked Remus?-L_

**_How did you even…?-J_**

_How did I what?-L_

**_How did you know I asked Remus, you didn't even turn round!?-J_**

_Magic-L_

**_I'm curious-J_**

_You have your secrets I have mine-L_

**_Fine…-J_**

_"Off you go" Slughorn said._

_Lily heard James move into the spare seat beside her "hey" she said_

_"Hi" he said "So what's the plan?"_

_Lily laughed "A project on Amortentia"_

_"I know, th-"_

_"You only know that because Remus told you…" Lily said_

_"How do you know that!?" he pleaded "you didn't even turn around"_

_"Spoilers" she told him with a grin on her face_

_James scowled "fine. So what are we going to do with this project?" he asked_

_"Umm" she said "I guess for this lesson we could just go through our books and take notes on it and then if we have time write it up into our project"_

_"Sounds like a plan" He nodded_

_Lily smiled and took her text books out of her bag, opening all three of them to the pages that read Amortentia. _

_"Do you want me to make a tab on the instructions of how to brew it?"_

_"Go for it" she told him as she handed him some parchment._

_James copied down the instructions whilst Lily took notes on how it has a different aroma for different people._

_"Ahh yes" said Slughorn from behind Lily "The aroma" he nodded._

_Lily turned round to face him "It's rather interesting sir" she told him "Have you ever smelt some?" she asked_

_"Yes I have actually, my very own potions professor brought some in for us to smell, I suppose o could try and get some to show you all, I don't know how easy to get hold off, because obviously it takes a long time to brew, I shall look into it miss Evans" he told her_

_"That'd be great" Lily smiled._

_"Sir, what did you smell in the potion?" James asked_

_Lily elbowed him and muttered "That's a bit personal"_

_Slughorn chuckled "I smelt coconut and err" he said getting quitter before whispering "fire whisky"_

_James laughed "don't blame you there sir"_

_Slughorn grinned at the two of them "I'm having a tea party next week…" he began._

_"Slug club?" Lily asked_

_Slughorn nodded "Yes, I will send you the further details but I'd love it if you could both attended" _

_"Both?" James asked shocked, he'd never been to a slug club gathering before_

_"Yes both of you" he said before scuttling away to look at someone else's work_

_Lily laughed loudly "what has the world come to, James Potter being one of 'Ol' sluggy's favourites" she teased_

_James scowled and shook his head. "I don't know" he said seriously. _

_Lily chuckled "you're coming though right?" _

_"Err, yeah sure, maybe" he answered_

_She rolled her eyes at his uncertainty and began to take some more notes on Amortentia._

That lesson was then followed by their final lesson of that week, charms.

_"So how was potions with Black?" Lily whispered to Marlene_

_"Fine" she said bluntly_

_Lily smiled to herself catching Marlene blush._

_"Now I understand you have been practising non-verbal spells in your defence classes?" Professor Flitwick asked "So I thought that for this lesson we could practice charms non-verbally, and then next lesson we will look into the Patronus charm and hopefully we all will have it learnt by Christmas" he told them "But for your exams you need to know the properties of the charm, so it will be a long project, but if we get it done in time we will do the Patronus charm"_

**_Patronus charm, easy –J_**

_We all know it is prongs, we all did it at the same time two years ago-R_

**Merlin Jamsie and listen to Mooney-S**

**He always ignores Mooney though Pad's-P**

**_I do not wormy, what are you on about?-J_**

_"Right so just get in to partners or in a group and test each other out on charms, I DO NOT want any duelling, this is not a DADA lesson" he warned them_

_Lily grinned to herself 'He just doesn't want to see me kick ass again' she though cheekily._

_The group of Gryffindor's split up into two groups. Lily and Marlene went with the Marauders and Mary went with Alice and Frank with Tyson, to which Lily picked up on with a grin and a wink and Mary who blushed when she realised what Lily was suggesting about her and Tyson._

_Abandoning the desks Lily, Marlene and the Marauders moved other to the corner of the classroom and sat in the corner on the floor in a small circle. _

_"Got a way so that we can play a game and Flitwick will think we're doing charms" Sirius asked_

_"Really!?" asked Marlene "another game?"_

_Sirius smiled at Marlene and shrugged._

_"No sorry Sirius, I don't have a game we can play in charms" _

_"You know Pad's we could just do what Flitwick asked" Remus said._

_"Now that sounds like an idea" agreed Lily_

_"We could always do it so, we spin the bottle or something and then whoever it lands on has to do the spell" James suggested_

_Sirius looked up and grinned at James "Prongsie! That's a great idea" _

_Lily chuckled "I guess he won't be coming to me for games anymore" Lily sound loud enough so that only Marlene could hear. _

_Marlene raised a grin but stared at her feet whilst Sirius bounced with far too much enthusiasm._

_Remus must have been thinking along the same lines because he said "How do you have so much energy?" _

_Sirius just shrugged and they began their charms work doing it the way James had suggested._

So before they knew it the weekend was upon them once more

"Are you coming to quidditch trials later?" James asked Lily in the heads common room when they had both gotten up at nine.

"Probably" She replied rubbing her eyes sleepily, where she was lounged on the sofa.

"Maybe you should apply this year?" he suggested

"Have you ever seen me on a broom?" she laughed

"No-"

"Exactly" she told him

"But you might be really good?" he said

She laughed "James I'm terrified of flying"

"Oh" he said guiltily, "well maybe I should take you flying one day" he said

"Did you not hear me? I am terrified of flying" she repeated

"I know what you said" he told her "But you've got to at least try to face your fears, you need to be able to control them" he said wisely "What if you had to jump of the top of a burning building and land on your own 'aresto momento' spell?"

"Well I would-"

"Jumping is the only way" he told her before she could say otherwise

"Umm" she muttered "I'd guess I'd have to attempt to jump"

"But you'd feel safer if beforehand you had managed to control your fear of heights"

"I suppose-"

"Well there we go"

"But that's not going to happen" she told him

"Better safe than sorry" he winked. "So breakfast?" he asked before she could beg to differ.

She nodded.

* * *

Lily watched from the stands with Remus, Frank, Alice, Peter, Mary. She looked down onto the quidditch pitch at James, Gryffindor quidditch captain, shouting at all the try outs for the team.

"Right!" James called "We will start with the hunt for a seeker" he told them

About an hour or two later the try outs were finally complete, Marlene and Sirius working together as beaters, James as a chaser with 5th year Leo And 6th year Lucy, and for keeper 6th year Jacob. And James had also sorted out the list of reserves.

"Happy with your team?" Remus asked James

"Very" James grinned tiredly though

"You look exhausted" Remus told James

"So do you man" he said with a look in his eye as though double checking that it was full moon that night.

Remus nodded "I feel it" he moaned.

* * *

**Thought I'd leave it here so that I could get a chapter to you. I will start the next one with they're full moon adventures.**

**Also sorry if there are mistakes didnt have much time to check over it:L **

**SOOOOO!? Has anyone heard about the amazing news?! I'm sure you all have right!? I'm so excited!:) – Fantastic Beasts and where to find them, being made into a film, if you weren't sure.**

**And it's not long till House of Hades is out and Allegiant!:) Think my chapters will be even slower in October… sorry!**

**I will try, no actually I WILL make it up to you by posting on Friday night- most probably late, but still.**

**Also I have set up a tumblr account so add in your review if you want to follow me and I'll send you a PM.**

**See ya Friday guys:) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Here it goes:)**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

"I'm going to go to bed early tonight" James told Lily, "I'm really tired"

Lily nodded "Ok" she nodded, "I'll meet you at breakfast tomorrow, I'm planning on having a lie in" she told him, knowing that he'd want to go and visit Remus in the hospital wing, but she didn't want let him on to what she'd worked out.

"See you there" he said "night Lil's" he told her before heading up to his room.

Lily took a glance out at the window and looked at the beautiful gleaming moon "good luck Remus" she whispered softly, as she did every full moon since she had worked out his secrete. She climbed up her stair case and quickly changed into her jammies, grabbed a book and her duvet and dragged it over to her low window spot where she cocooned herself in her duvet and stared out at the growing moonlight.

After James waited until Lily had climbed up her staircase, he quickly made his way outside the Gryffindor common room to meet Sirius and Peter. They slipped under James' cloak and hurried out to the shrieking shack.

"Do you reckon we're late?" Peter asked as they scampered across the grounds, the Whomping willow just in sight.

James looked nervously at the moon broadly in the sky, he nodded guilty, "Only a minute or two, he should be ok"

As soon as they arrived Sirius and Peter transformed while James stuffed his cloak in his pocket before changing himself too. After Wormtail touched the knot, paralysing the willow tree, Prongs and Padfoot followed in.

As soon as they reached the end of the tunnel and entered the actual shack, they opened the door to find a Werewolf expectantly waiting for them, as soon as they arrived Mooney bounded over to them.

_'_Sorry to keep you waiting Mooney' James thought apologetically, even though he knew that Remus couldn't hear him.

Together, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs led Mooney once more out into the forest where they began to run wild and free in their animals state, chasing each other and play fighting, being boys again in the most unlikely way, although Prongs was wary of Mooney, he never allowed himself to get to distracted, in case there was ever a need to stop him picking up a scent of human, some student or staff wondering around the grounds and into the forest for some obscene reason, not that the Marauders could talk, after curfew.

They ran lose like they had been kept captive for a month and had not been able to be outside, but Prongs had allowed to keep his guard down a little too much and was caught in Mooney's claw that dug deeply into his leg, he tried not to whimper of limp and continued to make one of his best mates difficulties a little more bearable.

After finally tiring completely once again Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs led Mooney back to the shrieking shack and stayed with him until he transformed back. As soon as Mooney was Remus again they laid him on the wreckage of a bed that had been attacked every full moon for seven years, so that he had a little more comfort than he ever would on the floor and trudged exhaustingly back to the castle under James' invisibility cloak.

Once James had successfully taken Sirius and Peter back to the Gryffindor common room, he allowed his limp to limp, as he hobbled back to the heads common room. Once inside he crashed exhaustedly on the sofa and searched for his wand in his pocket, he healed his leg where Remus had scratched it deeply whilst play fighting. He took a few steady steps and made his way to his room not wanting to answer a million questions from Lily if she came down early and found him crashed on the sofa looking a complete wreck, with ripped trousers and shirt, dirt on his skin and even more scraggy hair.

* * *

The next morning both James and Lily woke early, James woke early so that he could go and visit his friend in the infirmary, and Lily woke hoping once again that Remus was ok. She didn't go to the common room for another hour in case James asked questions about why she was up so early, and he could always tell when she was lying, as she had difficulty lying to her friends, especially James.

Once she had decided that James would be with Remus she headed down to the breakfast table on her own at 9am, most likely an hour before Marlene and the others would get up so she began her lonely breakfast.

Lily made a grab for the waffles and she reached her hand out wards, without really watching what she was doing, attempting to pick up the syrup pot but ended up knocking over the orange juice.

She jumped back of the bench muttering "Shit shit shit" while fumbling around for her wand to clear it up.

"Scourgify" Came a voice behind her.

Lily turned around to see who it was "Will!" She smiled

"Hey Lily" he grinned.

"I- Ermm- Thanks for that" she said glancing at her table where she had spilt the juice.

"Eating alone?" he asked

She nodded "Had difficulty getting back to sleep, so I thought, why not?"

He laughed lightly "I forgot you weren't an early riser"

"Yeah" she nodded "not so much"

"So err, do you mind if I join you" Will Smith asked with a slight tinge of nervousness hanging in his voice as he played with his fingers by his side.

"Sure" Lily smiled

"Great" he beamed sitting down next to her at the Gryffindor table. "So how are you?"

"Great" she told him "It's so good to be back at school"

"Isn't it" he agreed with a nod.

Time past quickly and soon the hall began to fill up and Marlene came into the hall giving Lily raised eyebrows as she greeted them both sitting opposite from them.

"Well err, I need to go to the library, so I'll see you around Lily?" Will said.

Lily took a glance at Marlene and then back to Will "I actually need to go to the library, mind if I join you?" she asked

Will cracked a smile at the fact that this time is was her asking him "Sure"

And with a wave to Marlene who was looking a bit dazed to what had just happened, together Will and Lily left for the library, "So what do you need the library for?" Lily asked

"Charms homework" he told her, pulling a face, showing that he wasn't pleased about having to do homework at the weekend "I'm terrible at it" he moaned.

Lily giggled sweetly at his face "Turn that frown upside down" she told him "I have to grab some books for my potions project, but I can give you hand if you want, I'm not too bad at charms"

"I think that's a bit of an understatement" he told her

Lily rolled her eyes "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes please!" he pleaded.

* * *

"Hey" Sirius said as he took a seat next to Marlene, whilst James and Peter sat opposite them.

"Where's Remus?"

"His Mum got sick again, he got an owl after you went to bed" Peter said

"Oh right" Marlene said "She gets sick al lot…?"

"Tell me about it" James nodded. "So err have you seen Lily? Or is she still in bed?"

Marlene laughed "I've seen her, she's with Will in the library"

"Oh" Sirius said "doing 'homework'?" he asked

Marlene "Knowing Lily she probably is doing homework"

"True, true" Sirius said whilst James took particular interest in his fork

* * *

"Thanks for helping me Lily" Will said

She smiled "anytime"

"I really don't see why you weren't in Ravenclaw, with brains like yours"

Lily blushed "Err, thanks but it's all due to studying. Mind you if you look at my transfiguration work…" she said

He rolled his eyes "You're still better than people in your class" he told her

"I guess" she said. "Anyway, so I'll see you around then?" she asked picking up the books she was taking out, and clutching them to her chest.

"Oh right" he said unaware of the change of subject "Yeah, bye" he said giving her a little wave and watching her walk away.

* * *

Lily made her way up to the heads common room to deposit her books when she found herself in the presence of three of the Marauders and her best friend Marlene.

"Hey" Lily greeted

"So…?" Marlene said

"What?"

"You and Will of course" Sirius smirked looking for gossip

"Me and Will? Oh right, we went to the library and I helped him with his charms work and took out some books" she told them "For our potions project" she added to James who nodded.

"So no snogging behind bookshelves then" Sirius said disappointed the he wasn't getting any gossip

"NO!" Lily said loudly "Is that what you guys thought I was doing?!"

"Yeah" said Peter simply

Marlene gave Sirius a told you so look and started to question Lily on why he was sat with her and the breakfast table and what they were talking about in the library so that she could determine if Will still liked Lily.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Peter lost interest in the conversation, whilst James pretended to, so they played exploding snap at the other side of the room.

"You alright Jamsie?" Sirius asked knowing that James must be feeling a little down that Lily was with Will.

"Hmm" he said "It's fine, I'm fine, she can go to the library with whoever she likes, she can date whoever she likes…doesn't bother me" he said

"You're being Serious about moving on?" Peter asked

James nodded "how else are we going to be friends?"

"The same way you have been for half a year" Sirius said

"Fine, how else is she not going to be my crush, and simply just be my friend?"

"Fine" Sirius said "How's your leg doing though?"

"Better" James said brushing his leg gingerly and continued with the game.

Several minutes later Lily and Marlene joined in the game, making the competition even larger, mostly between Sirius, James and Lily.

Once the game was won by Sirius, to which he continued to boast about, Lily asked "How's Remus?"

Peter eyes bulged and he looked to his feet

"What do you mean?" James asked awkwardly trying to play it 'cool' but he ended up brushing the side of his leg.

"Well I mean he's not with you guys, so I'm guessing he's mums sick again, is he alright? I know he can get err stressed out a bit because he comes back looking a bit peachy…." She said lying through her teeth.

"Yeah, as far as I know he's fine" James said relaxing a little bit.

Lily guessed that was a good thing, James would say he was 'alright' if he was alright after the full moon, if he wasn't James would probably say 'not to good, he might be a bit longer than usual' but she did however notice something new, as she caught sign of James rubbing his leg again as they changed the topic of conversation, to which she found curious.

* * *

"So you heard from Remus then?" Lily asked when

"Huh?" James said

"Have you heard from Remus? When's he coming back?" she asked "From his Mum's?" she lied

"Oh, tonight I think"

Lily nodded "great" she said glad Remus was ok, but then, from the corner of her eye she caught James touching his leg again and giving a little wince. "James, what's going on? That's the hundredth time I've caught you touching your leg, are you hurt" she asked standing up and walking over to sit on the sofa next to him rather than opposite him, in the heads common room.

"Yeah, I err…I'm fine" He said moving his hands to the side of him on the sofa.

"James let me have a look" she told him

"No honestly it's fine Lily…" he said awkwardly

"Look can't you just role them up" she asked, "I'm good with healing charms" she told him

"There's nothing wrong with my leg" he denied

"James don't lie to me, but fine if you want to be in pain rather than me fix it for you, no questions attached…"

"No questions attached?" he asked

"No questions attached" she confirmed

"Ok, you can have a look" he said rolling up his trouser leg as high as he could but it didn't go up past his knee.

Lily took a look "That looks nasty, how did y-… sorry" she said "no questions attached" she reminded herself. She took another look at his leg and guessed that it must go up higher than his knew, "umm" she said awkwardly flushing slightly "you're going to have to take your trousers off"

"Oh…" James blushed "Its fine honestly don't worry, my legs fine" he lied

"James it's not fine, I can that much. If you won't let me do it, at least go and see Madame Pompfry it might get infected…"

Going to Madame Pompfry was the last thing he wanted to do, Remus would see him and feel guilty. James awkwardly pulled his trousers down and held his boxers as to make sure they didn't fall down.

Lily blushed and pulled out her wand "Sit down" she told him. Once he had done as she had asked she muttered several healing charms to make sure that they would work and it wouldn't infect. "Done" she told him moving backwards.

James quickly pulled his trousers up and said "You know Evans, if you had accepted me all those times I asked you out when we were younger, you could have seen my bare legs more often" he winked jokingly.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, and played along "Yeah well maybe I could have, if you weren't such a prat and scared me off..."

"Ahh dam" he said playfully

Lily laughed "Missed your chance there"

"Sure did" he said truthfully. "Hey Lily?" He said seriously

"Yeah?" She said sitting next to him

"In first year, I wasn't that bad was I?" He asked

She chuckled "You know... If I admit this to you, you can't tell anyone!?"

"Promise" he said

"For most of first year I had a crush on you…" She blushed

"Then why didn't you go out with me?" he chuckled

"Because you were a toe rag, and Sev-Severus-Snape didn't like you…"

He chuckled "Fair enough"

"James?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take such an interest in me?"

James mentally laughed at how she used the word 'did' as though he didn't now, and didn't always. "I- Well why wouldn't I, top of the class, pretty, smart, funny, quick witted…." He admitted "I'm sorry if I annoyed you though"

"Its fine" she laughed "It's all in the past right?"

"Yeah" he said "All in the past…"

* * *

**DONE! on time and everything!:) Was worried I wouldn't get to post it, FanFic wouldn't load so I left it a couple of hours (Thats right it was ready before it normally is) and it wouldn't load!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed, thanks for your reviews again! :) I would love more!  
Also don't forget it you want my tumblr, just PM me:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"Remus!" Lily grinned as Remus entered the Gryffindor common room the next morning.

The others all looked round to where Lily was looking and joined in the chiming of his name.

"Err, how is your _mum?_" Lily asked.

Remus sent wary glances at the Marauders "She is umm, better now thanks"

"That's great to hear man" Sirius said judging him.

"So" Peter said loudly attempting to change the subject "Back to the story?" He asked Alice who had heard some gossip about Will Smith, to which Lily was a bit embarrassed about.

"Well as I was saying, I heard that Laura Jenkins had asked out Will-"

"Laura Jenkins!?" Sirius said shocked "but she's like…" he said "You know... hot"

Alice nodded "And he said no, and that he likes someone else" she said looking at Lily, to which everyone seemed to follow suit.

"Don't look at me!" she protested "I'm not going to no why would he say no to Laura Jenkins…"

"Because he likes someone else" James said

"Who?" Lily asked

"You, you idiot" James said.

"ME!?" she shouted "Not this again guys…besides why would he choose me over Laura Jenkins?"

Marlene rolled her eyes "Don't make me repeat the list of amazing things about you Lily"

Lily scowled "Guys, Will doesn't like me that way, how do you know that he might have said no to Laura because he likes a girl other than me…?"

"Ummm" Said Sirius stumped for what to argue back

"Because I saw the look" Marlene said simply "He gave it to you yesterday"

"Marlene" Lily said shaking her head "He didn't give me _the _look, he just looked at me"

"He looked at you?!" James said protectively

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Lily said with a bit of a laugh

"Then what are you guys on about?" Frank asked

"Marlene and Lily have this thing, where they think that if a guy gives a girl a certain look, then it means they like them?" Mary said rolling her eyes

James laughed "By a look?"

"Yeah" Lily said "it's the kind of look that says; you're so beautiful, funny, endearing, and I like you, kind of thing"

Sirius laughed "So what does this look like?"

Marlene rolled her eyes and Lily smirked "You'd only really know if you saw it, but guys tend to get really dreamy eyes, when they have it. It makes you feel like you're the only one there"

"Which is why Will didn't give me the look, I would have felt like 'I was the only one there'" she quoted

"You just weren't looking back at him that way, you tend to be blind when you're not dating the person who does it because you don't look deep enough into their eyes"

"So you were looking deep into Will's eyes?" Lily asked

"No, but I could see as a spectator" Marlene said simply

Lily rolled her eyes "You're normally pretty good at noticing the look, especially when it comes to those two" she said pointing to Alice and Frank who blushed, and Mary with Tyson.

"There's nothing going on between me and Tyson for Merlin's sake!" Mary moaned burying her head between her hands.

Marlene laughed "Right" she said not believing a word Mary was saying.

"Anyway, your just seeing things, I can normally notice it" she said

"Well watch out for it on your next library trip" Marlene said

"So" Remus said "I'm guessing Lily was with Will at the library yesterday then. Just the two of them?" he asked

"Yeah" Sirius said, "Sorry we should have got you up to speed with that gossip"

"It's not gossip!" Lily protested "we went to the library to do work as friends"

"Whatever you say Lily flower"

* * *

At dinner time that evening they all went down together but Mary left early claiming she was going to the library, but Lily noticed that Tyson left his table soon after she had left- on his own. As did Frank and Alice, but Alice told Lily and Marlene earlier that Frank was taking her on a semi-date that evening, for a walk around the castle. So it was Marlene and Lily left with the four Marauders, until Lily caught sight of the boys on the opposite side of the bench looking above Lily's head, on instinct she turned around. "Will?" she said surprised he was there "Hey" she smiled, although she could feel her friends watching the two of them talking.

"Err hi" he said "I was err wondering if I could umm, talk to you for a bit"

"Sure" she said getting up. She looked to her friends as though asking if that was alright, they all nodded.

"That's great" he smiled "thanks"

"No problem" she said with a shaky laugh, as she walked out of the great hall she turned back to look at her friends and she caught Marlene gesturing to her eyes, telling her to watch his eyes and watch out for 'the look'. Lily rolled her eyes and walked with Will. "So what's up?" she asked casually

"Err yeah" he said as though he had just remembered why he was here. They took a seat down on some steps in the abandoned corridor and he turned to look at her "I'm in a dilemma" he said truthfully

Lily raised her eyebrows "Dilemma?" she asked

"Yeah, dilemma" he said "I err, I was hoping you would give me some advice…?" he asked

"Sure" she agreed "What's the problem?"

"Err, promise you won't laugh?"

She grinned "Promise"

"It's girl trouble"

"Girl trouble?!" She asked shocked "But I heard Laura Jenkins asked you out yesterday, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did" he admitted

"Then what's the issue?" she asked "From what I hear from guys, she's pretty hot" she smirked

"She's err, well I don't like her that way, and I don't think it's fair to go out with someone when you like someone else"

Lily smiled "Good on you Will." She told him "So err, may I ask who this someone else is" She said nervously

"Just this girl" he said "Anyway, I'm kind of friends with her and I don't know if I've been friend zoned or what, so what should I do?" he asked as subtly as he could.

Lily looked at him deeply and saw that Marlene had been right all along, he was giving her 'the look' "I don't know Will, girls, like guys work in different ways, no ones the same, I guess there's only one way you could find out, but maybe before you do anything rash, make sure that that is what you want so that nothing goes to waste"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well make sure you defiantly like this girl, I mean if you start dating her" she said not wanting to be convinced that it was her "and you're going to be awkward and difficult around her, and find she's not how you thought she would be in a relationship and that you'd rather just be friends, then it might go to waste, if your friends don't take your chances to rash" she told him

He nodded "Ok, well um I-"

"Lily!?" A shocked girls asked from behind them

"Mary!" Lily smiled "Hey there, Tyson" she smirked deeply upon noticing his presence with her friend.

"What are you doing here Ty?" Will asked his mate

"I was ummm" he looked sheepishly at Mary "Just walking"

Mary nodded in agreement "Well um it was nice to see you Tyson" she said quietly "I'm going to go back to my common room now, coming Lily?" she said turning on her heel.

"Err" she looked at Will who nodded, telling her that he had nothing else that he wanted to talk to her about "Sure" She smiled.

"See ya" Will and Tyson chimed at the girls

"Bye" they said back

As Lily and Mary walked round the corner Lily struck up conversation "So I thought you went to the library, but I guess you were just walking around…?"

"Yeah, umm I wanted some time to think"

"With Tyson?"

Mary blushed and tried to object "I-"

"Don't deny it" Lily said "spill the beans!"

Mary checked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was listening whilst blushing further "He err- Tyson may have kissed me" she said quietly

"What!?" Lily beamed shocked, "That's great!"

Mary giggled slightly "yeah, and I may have kissed him back…"

"For how long" Lily beamed "I want gossip girl"

"Several minutes" she practically whispered.

Lily laughed "I knew it"

As they approached the common room Mary turned to Lily and said "Please don't tell the others though, I want to keep it low, I knew I couldn't keep it from you because you saw us and your too good at reading what has happened on my face"

"Secrets are my speciality" Lily smirked.

"Good" Mary smiled.

* * *

"Well at least tell me; did he give you THE look?" Marlene asked, pressuring LiIy into answering questions about hers and Will's conversation, which she didn't say much about because she understood he didn't want it broadcasted everywhere.

"I think so" lily nodded sheepishly "But that doesn't mean that he likes me, he's kind of a sincere person" Lily shrugged off.

"That's a load of crap Lily and you know it" Frank said

Alice laughed "Frank, I think you have sass"

"Sass?" He questioned mouthing it to the boys who all shrugged clueless.

Marlene waved of the separate conversation going on "Look LiIy if he was to ask you out to Hogsmeade, what would you say?" she asked

"I err- I dunno I haven't thought about it" she replied

"But it's not a straight no?" Marlene asked

Lily shook her head "I guess not" she said surprised by her own answer. 'does that mean I like him?' she questioned herself'

* * *

**Sorry its short but my homework amount is piling up massively and I still want to read my books and have a social life, meaning that the word amount is going to have to give, promise I'll try harder to increase the length next week, but I hope enough has happened to keep you entertained. Please REVIEW!? x**


End file.
